The Bewitchment of Babies
by The Token
Summary: SEQUEL to: The Enchantment in Family! With Isis due date not too far off, Kaiba is feeling the pressure. With a newborn, over-zealous newly dubbed uncles, and ever present bothersome yamis, the Kaiba house is beyond eventful. (Language & Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 1

Precious Pregnancy

Slightly undercooked spaghetti noodles smothered in homemade salsa topped with peas, mustard, slivers of boiled egg yolk and a slight drizzle of caramel sauce sat on large plate before Isis Ishtar. The cooks all stood around with bated breath, wondering if their concoction would fulfill the unstoppable hunger and cravings of the woman. Slowly she picked up her fork and twisted a few strands, making sure that a little taste of all the ingredients would touch her palate. Taking the small bite a few kept themselves from visibly gagging while others hid away; some simply closed their eyes so they didn't see the bite and could envision her eating something else.

Taking another bite she made a small sound of approval and everyone let a breath out. "It passes," the very tight lipped brunet said from his stance beside her. Since Seto Kaiba had found out he would become a father he had gone to great lengths to make sure Isis was comfortable. If that meant being a hard-ass on his kitchen staff, demanding they made her whatever she asked for no matter the combination, and making sure they did it right, then so be it. His DNA was now depending on him to make sure everything was right. He wouldn't let that down.

"Seto, I know this dish is revolting, but I can't seem to get enough of it." Isis had prided herself on her prenatal care of upping her already healthy diet with a heavier intake of certain foods and vitamins, but at times the cravings got to the point of being unbearable, and she was left making a decision between steamed broccoli or steamed squash topped in horseradish and slices of plums.

Kaiba watched as she placed another fork full between her lips and made a small noise of disgust, "So it seems." He looked down at her stomach and still couldn't believe the bump there was holding his child. HIS brood. It was unreal to believe he would be a father. Out of all the things in life he aspired to be, a parent was never one. With the hardships faced as a child regarding parental issues combined with his personality, a family was the last thing on anyone's list. Not to mention, he always had Mokuba whom he raised himself. He didn't see the need or ever consider a child. However, here sat Isis, belly full with nasty food and womb fruitful.

Though he never really wanted kids Isis had always cherished the idea. Isis hadn't had the best child hood neither but because of it, she wasn't against having her own family. However, she felt it wasn't in her Destiny considering she didn't have any potential suitors and call her old fashion, but she didn't want insemination for herself and adoption may be nice but she wanted a father present. So never would she had thought, at the tender age of twenty-eight, that she'd be bearing a child and that of a Kaiba's. Looking over at the brunet she offered him a warm smile. Though he didn't return it with his lips, his eyes lit up.

"Isis!" Before she could react Malik was upon her. He had learned how to squeeze her tight without putting his future nephew or niece in the bear hug. "How are you feeling? Sick?" Looking down at her plate he blanched, "You should be. What the hell is this?"

"My…food…" A blush shot across her face as she rubbed the baby bump through her maternity shirt. "_He_ was hungry."

"Yes, _she_ was," Kaiba chided sliding from his seat.

"You two aren't still arguing over the sex are you?" Malik crossed his arms looking at the two. "I mean, Isis, you know it's a boy. We Ishtar's have potent genes combined with that of Kaiba's strong spunk; come on! It's totally a boy." He ignored the look Isis gave him over the use of the word "spunk".

"You're wrong you know." Mokuba entered the room munching on an apple and setting a book aside. "It's totally a girl. There's too much testosterone around here; it's only right for things to balance out with a little girl."

"Well, I personally think that Kaiba and Isis should quit being stubborn and just find out!" Malik declared staring at her stomach, "How can I expect to know what clothes to buy? Gifts to give?" Truly the youngest Ishtar was gung ho on being an Uncle.

"We have bought two of each in regards to clothing and the nursery is unisex." Isis finished the last bit of her concoction on her plate in which Kaiba promptly picked up and placed in the dishwasher himself. "After the birth everyone will know and we still plan to have the post-birthing party you all insist on having."

"Sorry we want the world to know that we're now Uncles," Mokuba smiled as he gently touched her tummy. "I wish…whatever it is would hurry up and get here!"

"Me too!" Malik grinned down at the mass.

"How is Odion?" Isis asked as she went to get up from her chair. Kaiba was immediately near her, surveying her movements in case she felt off balance. "He has not been by in a while."

"Works had him busy," Malik explained as he and company followed her waddle into the living room. "He said he was going to try and come by as soon as he could." Since Isis' pregnancy, Odion had finally graduated and got hired at a local company. Since he had to work his way up, the duties were taxing and the hours long. She expected not to see him but not as little as she had. Since moving in with Kaiba she didn't see her brothers as much and it was definitely an adjustment.

Isis moved over to the couch and gently sat down, with the help of the brunet when he swore he saw her sway. Once she was nestled into the couch Kaiba grabbed a specially made and ordered pillow to place around her lower and upper back before hoisting her legs up on an ottoman, and wrapping massager that helped with swollen ankles and circulation. He put it on a level to his liking and promptly left the room. When he was gone and out of ear shot, Malik and Mokuba allowed their snickers to be full blown laughs.

"What?" Isis asked snuggling more into the pillow rubbing her belly affectionately.

"Kaiba is such a freak, no offense Mokuba."

Mokuba shrugged, "None taken, he's acting like one."

"He is not," Isis immediately defended. "Seto has been nothing but wonderful. He makes sure everything is taken care of for us." She added emphasis by lightly patting her stomach.

"Well, just know he'll get worse as soon as the kid gets here." Mokuba plopped on the couch next to Malik, "Seto can't help how anal he is. The pregnancy is just agitating it."

"The pregnancy is not and I'm simply organized, Mokuba." Kaiba stood in the doorway giving a bored look to the two on the couch. "My future lineage is now depending on me to make sure everything goes accordingly. Considering my resources, I can do that and so much more."

"I agree Seto and you have been doing a wonderful job." She gave him an affectionate smile and to her surprise along with the boys, he blushed.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Quickly the still pink brunet made his escape down the hallway.

Mokuba gave a low chuckle before going back to stare at Isis' stomach, "He really likes you."

Isis looked up at the black-haired boy in surprise. "Hm?"

"He likes you Isis," Malik said more slowly. "I think Kaiba is really ahem, _smitten_ with you."

It was now her turn to blush, "I'm aware of Seto's like for me. If he didn't, he wouldn't allow me to be here or carry his child."

"That may be true," Mokuba sighed as he stretched, "However I think him _just_ liking you will soon be a thing of the past."

Malik nodded, "Exactly. Mokuba and I have noticed how he's changed over the past months, especially when it comes to you." Seeing the clueless look on his at times, naive older sister's face he rolled his eyes. "Come on Isis! He's waited on you, hand and foot for roughly eight months and has done stuff for you whether you asked him to or not."

"You all are simply surprised that Seto is taking his responsibilities with such ease and comfort." Isis adjusted herself on the couch, "He's simply being a good father."

"Or husband..." Mokuba mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing Isis," Malik quickly dismissed just as the doorbell rang. "I know who that is!" The blonde jumped up and quickly answered the door leaving Mokuba to continue to stare at Isis' huge stomach.

As expected, the three Yamis' rounded the corner. "Isis! How are you feeling?" Yami came into the living room and quickly sat down beside her, while Bakura and Marik sat down directly in front of her on the rug.

Isis smiled at her old friend and rubbed her stomach affectionately, "I'm feeling well."

"You're very close to being due, are you nervous?"

"No, not at all. Just very excited."

"Isn't the pain terrible _Okhti_?" Malik asked taking his seat back next to Mokuba. He warily looked down at Bakura and Marik who were still staring.

"It may be, but I'm willing to persevere for my child." She smiled to her brother before giving a curious look to Bakura and Marik who looked like they were going to jump out of their skin, while staring at her belly.

"I don't want your hands on her stomach." All turned to the doorway as Kaiba stalked into the living room. He glared at the two as they pouted from the chastisement. For all he knew the psychos could be putting a hex on the unborn or perhaps trying to force pre-mature labor. He simply could not allow that. Isis was already 36 weeks and he didn't want her having any problems. Giving a certain stare towards Yami, the Pharaoh submissively stood away from Isis but defiantly took his seat on the other side of her. Kaiba ignored it and sat down next to Isis where Yami had once vacated, further watching over the stomach from Bakura and Marik.

Marik sat back a little from her but kept his eyes glued to the stomach along with Bakura who was perched beside him with an eyebrow raised. For some reason dumb and dumber were beyond entranced with the idea of pregnancy. Why? He couldn't figure it out but he chopped it up to stupidity. "Must you two sit so close to her?" Since the magic fiasco he didn't trust the two even more. His paranoia regarding them had skyrocketed and he believed rather than 'better safe than sorry' more on the level of 'back the fuck up or be sorry'. So far it had worked.

The blonde rocked forward on his knees to get a better view. "How does it fit in there 'Kura? I mean, could we fit in there? Did you ever fit in… _there_?" Marik pointed but made sure he did not touch her stomach. He even looked at Kaiba to make sure the brunet knew he wasn't touching his prized pregnant woman.

Bakura nodded leaning forward as well, scrutinizing the stomach further, "I once fit in there. I wonder what was worse: being locked away in some fleshy, slimy woman for nine months or being locked away in the ring for thousands of years."

"I doubt you had the luxury of a human birth," Kaiba said. "I could believe you were hatched."

Bakura growled at Kaiba before continuing his conversation with Marik, "Luckily you didn't have to deal with a mother. You were born from Malik's hatred. Lucky bastard."

"I want to come from a tummy!" Marik demanded. Getting even closer to the large stomach, "It's just so cool!" Glancing up he caught Kaiba's glare before the CEO motioned him to get back in which he did.

"Well I'd gladly swap with you mate. To be able to strike fear in these petty human's hearts by telling them you were born from hatred rather than some lady's snatch is way more badass."

Yami let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes, "I apologize on these two behalf. I'm sorry they came with me."

"I'm sorry you came at all," Kaiba grumbled earning a light squeeze from Isis' hand.

"It's just fine Yami, I'm glad that you're—oh my." Isis looked down at her belly and smiled. "He's moving."

"You mean she," Kaiba quickly slipped in.

"Ooo! Let me see, let me see!" Mokuba jumped off the adjacent couch followed by Malik and sat with Bakura and Marik, kneeling down in-front of her stomach.

Slowly Isis slid her shirt up and they all watched in amazement at little feet pushed through the enlarged stomach followed by prodding fists. "He's been moving more than usual. I believe he's excited to leave."

"How do you know?" Mokuba asked thoroughly entranced by the hands and feet.

"I suppose mother's intuition."

"I'm so excited!" Malik suddenly gushed. "We'll be uncles Mokuba!"

Isis gave a weak smile and Kaiba furrowed his brow in apprehension. Their younger irresponsible siblings would have some authority over their brood? The thought alone was enough to lock away the child until they were eighteen or thirty; whichever one they could get away with more. All they knew was that if their kid's uncles ever gave them a book they would thoroughly inspect it before they could keep it.

"If Malik's the little snot's uncle does that make you their Aunt Marik?"

Marik smiled maniacally, "I'll bake them cookies and pinch their faces." Kaiba made a mental note to never allow them to eat anything over at their 'Aunt' Marik's house.

"I wish...WHATEVER it is would hurry up and get here," Mokuba said as he stood up. "I can't wait till they see their room." Mokuba had come up with the theme for the nursery and had spent months with a crew working on it. The final touches such as linens and clothes had been added not too long ago and even Kaiba had to admit the boys' idea had been pretty good.

Suddenly Isis scooted forward on the couch and all six of the men were surrounding her making sure the heavily pregnant woman was balanced. "I said not to touch her," Kaiba directed at all of them. He helped her stand and took one of her hands, bracing his hand on her lower back.

"Thank you Seto but I can handle things from here." Isis placed her hands on her stomach and waddled her way from the living room no doubt headed for the bathroom.

"Blimey she's huge," Bakura gaped when he got a view of Isis' small body with what looked like a large swollen extension added to her midsection. "I mean, it's like that alien movie we saw that one time."

"Are you sure it was a movie you saw or a suppressed memory of your birth?" Kaiba smirked when Bakura glared at him and finally got up and moved over to the armchair. Marik soon joined him, taking a place on the armrest.

"So are you excited Kaiba?" Yami asked looking at the brunet who kept glancing where Isis exited not too long ago.

"I'm thrilled," the sarcasm didn't go unrecognized.

"It must be exciting to be raising a brood of your own to teach the ways of life and the importance of things you hold dear."

"Shut up," Bakura began, "you really suck the life out of everything Pharaoh."

"Not everything," Yami hissed under his breath. Despite himself, Kaiba cracked a smile. He couldn't agree more.

Marik quickly looked back where Isis had disappeared before giving Kaiba a perverted look, "So, what's it like?" Kaiba knew better to respond so he didn't. Marik took this as a lack of comprehension. "You know? Banging a pregnant chick?"

"EW MARIK!" Malik and Mokuba said in unison.

"That's a horrid topic Marik!" Yami chided equally disgusted.

However Bakura had a look of genuine curiosity on his face. He began nodding, "Yea...what would that be like? I mean, do you grab the belly as you would her ass or tits?"

"No, no, the child is in there. You'd have to sensually rub it or perhaps brace it gently."

"But mate, if the babe comes out of her snatch, won't you be poking it with your dick if you're banging her?"

"Well...think of it more like a threesome or a two-and-a-halfsie."

"Thank you all for coming, but goodbye." Kaiba rose from the chair motioning his less than polite company out.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Coming-"

"That goes for you too Yami." Kaiba turned to him cutting his eyes towards the front door. "Bye."

Rather than acknowledge the irritable future father he rose with all his regality in tow and glided from the mansion with a glaring Bakura and giggling Marik behind him. A few moments later Isis returned to the room looking thoroughly perplexed before her gaze landed on quite the comfortable Kaiba. "Seto..." She even heard the click of the front door and the sound of a car starting.

"Yes I kicked them out. No, I'm not apologizing."

Giving a long sigh Isis waddled over to the couch and plopped down next to him. "Fine."

Mokuba and Malik swapped looks surprised by the nonchalant answer. "No chastising?" Malik asked his sister. Everyone knew Isis was always good for a reprimanding especially for Kaiba.

She absently rubbed her belly, "Not at all. I'm too pregnant to care at this point plus if Seto sees certain things as a hazard to my pregnancy, I can be negotiable. He is the father of this child."

Malik and Mokuba swapped an unnoticed look and smiled to themselves.

**That Evening**

"Seto, your honesty has always been valued. Tell me am I hefty?"

Kaiba looked up from his current baby book to find gravid Isis looking in the mirror again. She was rubbing her belly as she usually did before bed and considering her due date wasn't too far off she had plenty to rubdown. He couldn't help but give a small smile at how cute she looked scrutinizing her belly. Though he would never tell her such.

"Isis, you're pregnant, what do you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure Seto. I simply feel great in size."

"Maybe the baby will weigh a lot."

"Perhaps they received your stature and need more room." She smiled fondly at the idea before pulling her shirt back down. She moved over into the bed and laid down next to him. Taking his arm she placed it on her belly and moved his hand back and forth.

"Why do you always do that?"

"It comforts us."

"Us?" He snorted before going back to reading, automatically moving his hand back and forth on her stomach.

Isis smiled at the hand rubbing soothing circles along her swollen belly and let out a contented sigh. She loved being pregnant. Everything about it was beautiful in her mind. The vomiting, the moodiness, the swelling, the cravings, the pain; it was all worth it. It all went towards the wonderful life moving within her womb that was created between the passionate bond she and Kaiba shared those many months ago. Turning her head she looked up at the CEO and smiled warmly.

"I'm enchanted with you Seto Kaiba."

"Isis, I told you to not speak to me during one of your 'love child' moments. Not to mention, poorly chosen adjective considering how we got here." He closed his book and clicked off the lamp next to him.

"Apologies Seto, I'm simply bubbling with love."

"Of course you are." Grabbing the body pillow he ordered especially for her pregnancy he assisted in her getting comfortable before snuggling in behind her. As he felt her drift off to sleep he couldn't believe that he would soon be a father. On all his calendars he had the due day marked to when his child would come into the world. All he could think about was how he was going to give them everything they needed and how they wouldn't deal with the situations he got stuck with. Rolling over onto his back he stared up at the ceiling as the insomnia dared to take him over again.

Was Seto Kaiba ready to be a dad? But more importantly, would he be a good dad?

PLEASE READ:

Well would you lookie here, a squeal. Surprised? I sure as hell am. I've been playing with this idea since I finished _The_ _Enchantment_ _In_ _Family_. After a bit of conviction, i.e. baby talk coming up all around me and having a dream I was pregnant with Kaiba's child (I know, TMI) it was time to finally put this out there. I hope this is something everyone will enjoy just as much as the first one. If you have not read the first one I'd advise it since I plan to discuss past situations in this story. But if you don't, I'm sure you won't be too confused at times.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 2

Labor Pains

A few days later Kaiba rolled over from another restless night not only because of his thoughts but Isis included. She hadn't been sleeping well over the past few days and he didn't like what was occurring. He had contacted the doctor and learned it was natural for Isis to be experiencing abdominal and lower back pain, leakage, cramping, and frequent bathroom visits. It was okay that false labor was happening and after hearing the specialist he had nothing to worry about, it had assuaged his worries. However he did wish he could do something for the woman. The next day they were going in for their check up and he felt the doctor would offer even more advice for he and Isis. Until then, he would offer what he could.

He watched her shift around the bed, rousing from another restive night. She rolled over onto her back, eyes still closed as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Morning Love."

"How did you sleep?"

"Splendidly..."

"Isis?" There was a slight warning in his tone.

"Seto you are aware of my unease for your child seems to have taken on your ambitious attitude." She cracked an eye at his indignant snort before lazily allowing the other to join its sibling in sight. Her face shifted to a haze of happiness as she rubbed her gravid midsection. Smiling in a slightly loopy manner she quietly said, "Seto...talk to my stomach."

Familiar with their unofficial game, he grunted at his submissive behavior, while he moved closer to her and gently lifted her shirt. A slight blush came over his face as he quietly asked to the stomach, "Is Kaiba Corp. the number one company of the Universe?" Excited feet and hands shifted through the womb and an almost disturbing view of rippling stomach flesh overtook their attentions. Waves of movement gave the idea of an alien movie where hundreds of galactic offspring were going to burst forth. But as soon as it started it stopped. More confidently he asked, "Are my investors wise?" Once more, further movement occurred showing the child knew their father's voice.

Isis had found this fascinating when she first discovered it. It started months back that whenever Kaiba came home, announcing his arrival, she would receive a stern kick to the midsection. She later caught Kaiba talking quietly to her stomach at night when he thought she was sleep. She never stayed up too long to hear the conversation, for that was eavesdropping, but she heard enough to know he really loved the child. Even now she had never brought up hearing him at night. That was his personal time and business and she knew bringing it to his attention would embarrass him.

"Am I the best dueler in the world?" Once more feet and fists prodded against the stomach.

"I find it comical you use my child to stroke your ego."

A ghost of a smirk grazed his lips as his focus was still on the belly's inhabitant, "Judgmental aren't we? I've heard you Isis."

"Heard what?"

His eyes cut in her direction, "'Who has the prettiest mommy?'"

Though a blush permeated her cheeks she cheekily replied, "_He_ does."

"Or so _she_ thinks." A small frown graced her features and uncharacteristically Kaiba placed a small, quick kiss to her belly earning quite the vibrant smile from Isis.

"_Abi_ loves you," Isis crooned to her stomach causing a bit more movement.

"So annoying..." Kaiba grumbled as he got out of bed, retrieving his robe. "I'll be back with your breakfast."

Once the bedroom door closed, Isis sat up with much issue before settling against her mountain of pillows supported by the headboard. Her hands naturally rested against her stomach out of habit and gently she rubbed it. She had been beyond uncomfortable for the past few days and the pains she was receiving had grown in intensity. Considering this pregnancy was a mix of magic and natural causes, she had expected a not so normal pregnancy which so far had been false. Things had gone normally and every doctor's visit the specialist hadn't seen anything out of the normal. She was relieved for this and had thus relaxed on the topic. However, the further along she got, the more the insecurity of raising a child had reared its head.

She was confident in her nurturing abilities or so she thought. The only practice she had received stemmed from Malik and Odion. In their strange dynamic she had taken the role of a mother and had done her best to keep them together and strong during the roughest of times. In quite a few ways she had felt she failed Malik and even Odion. But they both had assured her she was wonderful and had been the only constant support they could depend on. This had offered solace as she stared down the great bosom of Motherhood. Yet and still, it was natural to freak out. This wasn't a sibling, this was HER child. One she had carried for nine months that would show favor to her appearance. Hers. A few days ago she had been doing self inspection after a bath and found herself dilating and she was sure she almost four centimeters when just the other day she had seen two. She had a feeling this was influenced by the magic but she had yet to fully theorize or tell Kaiba. It was better that way.

Once the door reopened she was sure Kaiba was created with a wide-eyed look. "Isis what-"

She didn't have time to entertain his ideas. As soon as her heightened nose picked up French toast she was sure she would have compromised herself ten times over for a bite.

That Afternoon

"Isis, why are you always in here."

"_He_ likes it in here Seto."

"You mean _she_?"

Isis cocked her head to one side and gave a small smile. "We'll find out soon enough Seto." Her words held more weight than anyone of them wanted to acknowledge.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the mention of the unborn child she was insisting was a boy. She had refused to be told the sex of the baby because she claimed she already knew and after Isis had sworn the doctor to secrecy, he was stuck not knowing either. Looking at her stomach he just knew a little girl was there, ready to terrorize him.

With the due date too soon for comfort, she seemed to be spending all her time in the nursery. Isis requested him to surprise her on the design and immediately he went to Mokuba asking what he would suggest. Teaming up with Malik the two had come up with an outdoor theme. The future uncles' claimed that the child, boy or girl, would never see the light of day after it was born, considering who their parents were. Kaiba and Isis attempted to refute the claim but the two found their younger siblings just might be right.

So they insisted on creating a theme that could cater to the boy or girl who would be locked away. After drawing up the blueprints he hired a team and after six months of hard work the room had finally been completed. Looking around it he had to admit it was impressive especially since it was made for a diaper wetter.

The walls were painted to resemble a countryside. Tall blades of grass housing little grasshoppers and lady bugs were painted around the bottoms before the painter created an illusion of expanding scenery with rolling hills and trees. Animals such as different types of birds, rabbits, and frogs were also a part of the four walls that were covered in the mural. The ceiling was even painted as a sky with clouds and even a rainbow was featured. The carpet was a rich material that was beyond soft to the touch. It was also green to match the walls; continuing the grass illusion.

The bassinet looked like it had grown from the ground and sprouted a blossom that would hold the child in the best material money could buy. The changing table looked like a large group of vines created a bed holding different supplies. A half tree looking as if it was grown against the wall was shelves holding books, baby supplies, clothing and other things. The seat Isis currently occupied appeared as a craved tree with blossoms sprouting along the top and vines wrapping around the middle. Finally off in the corner sat an actual pond holding real Koi fish. A glass top slid on and off of it for feeding and for the child's safety once they started walking. It really was a great room and there was even a secret door behind the tree that led to their room and reconnected to the other catacombs for safety in the mansion.

Kaiba had made the safety for his child first and foremost and had installed a code on the room so that it could also double as a panic room depending on the situation. He moved across the room and eyed the play area. It was essentially a large soft rug, canopied by vines covered in butterflies, frogs, and other little bugs. Against the walls were more tree-shelves holding more books, toys, and other little knick-knacks for children.

"The room is just so lovely. I'm very excited for him to see."

"I'm quite sure she'll like it." Kaiba moved through the room and pressed a switch on the wall.

There in silence the circular ceiling shifted and slid across to reveal a night sky. The stars glittered delicately in gold while the half smiling moon glowed softly also in gold. He gave a smirk and crossed his arms in accomplishment; it had taken him almost a month to get the ceiling machinery to move quietly better yet, silently back so that the kid wouldn't wake up or be disturbed by the noise. The room would be thoroughly used and he couldn't wait to watch.

Out the corner of his eye, Kaiba spotted Isis attempting to rise from the chair and quickly came over to help her. "Thank you Seto. My stomach has become such a cumbersome attribute."

"It's fine." He braced his hand against her lower back and used his other, to take her hand just in case. Gently he felt her squeeze his fingers and he looked down to find Isis giving him a certain expression. A deep hue of pink came across his cheeks and he cleared his throat looking away. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, no." Isis shifted her eyes to her stomach. "I just need some rest. My ultrasound is tomorrow and I'm feeling a little sore."

"Hm." The brunet took it upon himself to escort her back to the bedroom where he helped her sit on the bed. Taking off her shoes, he helped her onto her side into a comfortable position before wrapping her pillow around her in ways he'd seen online. "If you need something, let me know." He motioned to the newly upgraded intercom system by the bed for emphasis.

"Thank you Love."

Rather than respond, he quickly left the room at the sound of the L word. Descending the stairs Kaiba headed for his office where many items of work awaited him. Since the 37th week was upon him and she was experiencing pre-labor pains, he had taken it upon himself to be present. After the doctor said the due dates weren't always accurate he didn't want to be all the way downtown and get a call that her water had broken.

He sat down behind his computer typing in all the needed codes in order to access his files. The main screen loaded up and rather than being greeted with a KC logo he found a picture of he and Isis. She was five months along at the time and they were taking a stroll through the park. The weather had been perfect and once an elderly couple spotted them they had insisted to take a picture of them. Isis had allowed them while Kaiba had bit his tongue on the matter. However after he got a look at it, he didn't completely hate it.

Staring at the picture, his signature scowl in place he wondered about what the future uncles had said. He knew he liked Isis, if he didn't; she wouldn't be in his house. However, _love_? He grunted at the idea and eyed her form on that lovely day out. She wasn't terrible. The gentleness in her eyes followed by the coy lay of her lashes had him following the soft curve of her lips. He couldn't deny he enjoyed her soft smiles. As well as Kaiba couldn't deny she was annoying at times and overly timid. But she held strong to what she believed in and it didn't hurt she was colorful in the bedroom. Thinking back to the last time they had sex his frown deepened.

Sure Isis' libido had been out of control the first month and after a few attempted rapes he had finally given in to her wiles. However the bigger she got the easier it was to say no. As disgusting as Marik and Bakura had put it, Kaiba did feel like he was participating in a two-and-a-halfsie. No way in hell his child would come into the world knowing its father boned their mother while they were present. In-fact, _between_ them. He cringed at the idea and quickly scanned through a few e-mails and spreadsheets to take his mind off such a disturbing matter.

Already another twenty or so congratulatory letters were present; a few from each Kaiba Corp. department and even one from a shareholder or two. It was weird going to work and having the women of the office offer childbearing advice and leaving gifts in his office. Or having older men pat him on the back for owning up to his responsibilities.

The whole ordeal of pregnancy had been more than he expected and he had actually bit his tongue quite a bit in the past nine months. After his kid was here, he didn't think he'd be able to for the next eighteen to nineteen years. The only reason he had was for Isis' sake. He had to keep her mood up and her body healthy. If that meant he had to allow a few comments slide then so be it. Soon he'd be back to insulting everyone. A small smirk came across his face and he continued on his work. An hour or so in Kaiba heard a very timid knock and knew exactly who it was. "Isis I told you to call me on the intercom," he nagged as he moved across the room, "I don't like you using the stairs by yourself." The large door swung back and she stood there fidgeting for reasons he was sure she was there to reveal.

"My apologies Seto it's just that...um-OH!"

Kaiba's eyes grew to an impossible size as he peered down to find his freshly polished imported mahogany floor sloshed in what looked like a gallon of slightly slimy water. His Italian shoe wear also took a hit by the warm bodily fluid but that seemed immaterial to what his mind was connecting. Silence dominated the two and Isis watched as sweat gathered on the man's brow followed by all of the color draining from his face.

"Seto?"

"No."

"What?"

"She's too early."

"He is full-term and coming!" After trying to take a nap Isis realized her pains were growing in severity and had a feeling it was time. She had expected to come down, explain things to Kaiba, and head to the doctor but the fact that her water broke added a twist to her plans. A sudden contraction hit her like a brick wall and she grabbed the door for dear life. Isis had not expected the pain to reach the level quite where it was.

"Dammit Isis stop going into labor!" He threw his hands out as if to grab her and perhaps stop the shifting life inside of her, but it came out as bewildered flailing.

"I can't!" She panted becoming just as wild eyed as he. "Stop being so ridiculous Seto this is happening now! RIGHT NOW!"

"Right now?" He mumbled more to himself than her.

"YES! Now!" She returned as she concentrated on not falling over.

Something finally clicked in the CEO's mind and next thing he knew he was across the desk in seconds, cell phone in hand. "Roland! It's time. This is not a drill. Bring the car around and contact the Ishtars and have someone come clean up my office."

Isis was hunched over by the door trying her damndest not to vomit but more importantly breathe. After hearing the phone call she attempted to head towards the car. "Seto I-OH!" Before Isis could even finish the thought, a very strong CEO scooped her up bridle style and began moving as fast as he could to the front door. "You don't have to carry me!"

"We need to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible so just shut up." Running like the wind Kaiba made it to the front door where the butler had it sitting wide open. There in the driveway Roland waited with the overnight bag in hand. Opening the side door to the limo, the future father set her down, and aided her inside. Roland handed Kaiba the bag and promptly moved to the driver side as the brunet closed the door. "Step on it Roland!" The man nodded in the rearview mirror and blazed out of the Kaiba Manor gate.

Immediately he focused on Isis. Her breathing showed a learned pattern and she was already starting to sweat. He grabbed a cloth stored in the bag and dabbed her forehead as he cranked the A/C up. "Better?"

She nodded enthusiastically and attempted to pant less. "My Seto! It's finally time and-AH!" Isis grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Kaiba's hand, and squeezed hard as another contraction whizzed through her back. She wrenched the fingers in the vice-like grip and noticed she wasn't the only one groaning in pain.

"Dammit Isis!"

"Apologies…I just need something to hold onto."

"Well, I need that hand!"

"WELL I NEED IT MORE SETO!" Isis roared back as the contraction slammed her spine in white hot pain. Eyes wide Kaiba shut up on the matter but grimaced as she continued to try and crush his bones. Looking up he found Roland rolling up the privacy screen. From the look the man gave, he could tell he wasn't alone in his sudden fear of Isis. It seemed Mama Bear's hibernation was over.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, the hold on his left hand was permanent pain. When he spotted the building he thanked his lucky stars and pried his hand from the beast's grasp. Roland opened the door and they were greeted by a curbside nurse, wheelchair in hand. Kaiba helped Isis into the chair and took the overnight bag from Roland. They entered into the hospital and headed straight for her room in the maternity wing. He had all the preparations in place for sometime so they didn't have to worry about paperwork and other complications.

Getting on the elevator Kaiba pulled out his buzzing phone, "Kaiba?"

"Seto its Mokuba! Malik and I are on our way!"

"Fine. We're in room 4-DAMMIT!" Kaiba nearly punched Isis when her hand locked around his bicep in a flesh tearing hold. "I'm on the phone Isis!"

"AND I'M IN LABOR SETO!" Isis gave the brunet the most venomous glare he had ever seen and not only did he cower away, but the nurse took a small step back from the wheelchair. "NOW SET YOUR TECHNOLOGY ASIDE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND HELP ME."

"Room 432," Kaiba quickly said before hanging up the phone. Taking her other hand he allowed her to destroy his appendages and growled at the nurse to push the wheelchair faster. When the timid woman in pink scrubs didn't comply, he promptly told her to take Isis' hands and he wheeled down the corridors, ignoring the whimpering woman from not being able to keep up and the strongest woman she had ever encountered ruining her hand.

Forty-five minutes later Malik and Mokuba arrived to Isis in the bed with a very anxious Kaiba next to her. "_Akhi_! I'm so glad you're-AH!"

"FUCK!" Kaiba ground out as Isis once more crushed his hand under the force of her labor pains.

Panting at this point Isis asked, "Where is Odion?"

"Parking with Yami!"

"Who invited the-SHIT!"

"I DID!" Isis bellowed as she nearly crunched the brunet's fingers to shreds. About that time the nurse from before entered and both Kaiba and Isis attempted to fix their angry expressions.

"My my my! Someone is moving fast!" The pink clad nurse offered in a shaky but cheery tone. "You two must be the brothers. My name is Emi and I'll be helping periodically through the labor. I'm here to check your cervix." Moving into position Malik and Mokuba promptly placed their backs to the sight. That was something they didn't want to see for anything.

Turning on the lamp she flipped the blanket up and checked the woman's dilation. "My you are already seven centimeters dilated! This has to be one if the speediest labors I've encounters; almost like magic has a hand in this." The room grew eerily quiet before Malik and Mokuba released an awkward round of loud shaky laughter. Emi joined in looking like a deer caught in the headlights of some unforeseen drama that transpired amongst the group.

"Magic? Psh. Silly nurse..." Mokuba rambled on earning a hard jab compliments of Malik's elbow.

Emi looked at the two before giving a dry laugh, "ANYWAY! You're moving along at quite a high speed and we won't have time for an epidural since you'll be pushing in no time. Dr. Yanagita should be coming in soon to deliver the baby. Good luck!" She smiled more warmly this time and left the room just as Yami and Odion entered.

"Isis! I'm here!" Yami quickly moved to her bedside and took her hand. "Remember what we learned in Lamaze?"

Kaiba immediately glared at the shorter man, "You only went with her twice."

"Three times Kaiba and those classes focused particularly on the breathing technique," Yami countered returning the challenging look. "What a shame you couldn't attend." When Kaiba had a meeting he couldn't get out of, Isis had contacted Yami to go with her to her Lamaze classes considering Malik had school and Odion had work.

"I don't give a damn if they showed you how to deliver the damn baby; I don't want you in here."

"I was invited by Isis personally. I am her best-friend after all and it's only right for me to be here to greet my godchildren."

"God-what!"

"I thought we'd be the godparents," Mokuba suddenly piped up.

Malik nodded, "Yea, we have first dibs considering we're the Uncles."

"Well considering you two were responsible for the magic fiasco, I'm sure we'd rather pick someone more responsible. But not you!" Kaiba admonished glaring daggers of ice towards the shorter male.

Yami huffed at the words offered by Kaiba, "And why not?"

"The real question is: Why would I?"

"Enough!" Silence came across the room as Odion's voice boomed through the space. He had been watching the four argue long enough but more importantly Isis was lying helplessly on the bed in too much pain to stop the squabbles. "Malik, Mokuba, Pharaoh, I believe you all should join me in the hallway."

"Please?" Isis quietly asked more towards Yami than the brothers. She knew Odion could carry Mokuba and Malik out easily but the Pharaoh was another story.

Immediately the man understood and reluctantly nodded. He knew Isis wanted things to go perfect and this was just as much about Kaiba as her. If she needed them to leave for the sake of the birth, he would gladly concede to her needs. Even if it mean standing down to Kaiba which he reluctantly did. Giving Isis a quiet word of support in Arabic, he moved out of the room followed by Malik and Mokuba. Odion assured them he'd keep them out unless requested and left.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"I need to push! I want to push! Let me push! Tell me I can push!"

"No! Wait dammit! The doctor is coming!"

"I need to nooow Seto!"

"Isis stop!" Kaiba was about ready to run down and barricade his hands around her nether regions by the time doctor came in.

"Hello Kaiba, Isis! I hear you're more than ready!" Dr. Yanagita was entering surrounded by a numerous number of nurses; Dr. Yanagita was a female requested by Kaiba as well as the female helpers. No other man was going to get a free peep show no matter how grotesque it was.

From the look on everyone's face they were utterly surprised at the speediest labor to man. Kaiba found a few were interns, taking notes, and truly observing all that was happening. However he ignored that once the pushing began. He watched as Isis was eventually told to push and there he watched the most disgusting thing he thought he had ever seen. There were smells, juices, animalistic noises he didn't think she was capable of, and he was beyond horrified when the doctor told him his child was crowning. When he viewed the sight he had quickly retreated back to her side to help coach her breathing, get his hand crushed, and above all stay out of eyesight of such happenings.

Through all of the whimpering, groaning, panting, sweat, and overall discomfort a sudden undeniable wail overtook the room and Dr. Yanagita called out, "It's a boy!" Relief washed over Isis and Kaiba as they watched the babe being taken over the scale. "Congratulations!"

Against his reservations Kaiba reached down and kissed Isis wholeheartedly before forcing back the emotion of seeing his child, his son resting on the scale crying out to the world. A world he would show him and offer all he could to. A warm feeling he thought he'd never experience washed over him in wave after wave of gold and he knew he couldn't be happier. Looking down he found a single tear slide down Isis' cheek and knew she felt it too. They were now officially parents.

"No we're waiting for the placenta. Now Isis if you would-" Suddenly Dr. Yanagita shifted in her seat and gave the sweetest surprised face, "Well look at this… " Another cry filled the room and Kaiba looked down just to see a second, smaller baby being taken from Isis' spread legs. "It seems we have a girl too! Congratulations, surprise twins!"

"Twins?" Isis all but yelled. "We have twins?" At the doctor's nod and the two very obvious crying boy and girl being weighed and cleaned Isis found this was indeed truth. "Seto we-" Suddenly the hold on her hand slackened and the very obvious thud of a body hitting the ground resonated through the delivery room.

PLEASE READ:

Okay, now to answer some questions. Firstly, at 36 weeks babies are considered full-term and they are preferred by some doctors to come around that time rather than the full 40-42 weeks. I simply used actual facts to rush the pregnancy along. Secondly, I know surprise twins sounds like a bunch of bullshit but I went online and did some research. I found a few stories where people found out they were having twins further along in the months and in rarity, in the delivery room. A friend of mine is a twin and they didn't even know she was there because her brother was bigger than her, and since they were positioned parallel she didn't show up on the ultrasound. In other words she was hiding behind him, which I thought was really cute and decided to use. Also, the speed of the labor was based upon past magic and will be further explained in the next chapter.

If you have any other medical questions you may direct them towards me or Google. Heh.

So with all being said, let us welcome the Kaiba/Ishtar Twins into this world! Yay! I DID NOT expect the wonderful response I have received for this sequel but it's got me excited! Thank you all so much!

Random! I find it funny near the end of this a song by Utada Hikaru started playing called Kick It! In the beginning of the songs he croons: "I want your baby…" Too appropriate.

This was especially posted for:

Mangaanime, Seto's Butterfly, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Zoelle, A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest, SetoIsis4Eva, and Anonymous. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 3

The Showering of Babies

Kaiba's eyes popped open as the dead would if called to rise. Glancing to the window he was met with the hazing blue light of early dawn and shifted under the warm expensive sheets, attempting to shake the sleepiness from his body. He rolled over and went to face the woman who shared the mattress but there was no one to be found. Rolling his eyes he got up and headed straight to the same room he checked every time he rose. The hallway's silence held something that had not yet graced the Kaiba mansion and he felt it every moment of hush he received.

Slowly the door to the newest additions to the Kaiba home opened in a crisp sweep. The plush carpet against his feet always felt warm and inviting, and pulled him deeper into a room that frightened him most hours, when the rapture of thought plagued him. It brought him to a fairytale where children were always coaxed by the enchantment that forests held and it only made the nurseries decor more appropriate. As if the occupants could hear his thoughts, soft coos met his ears and despite himself, a warm smile peeled across his lips.

A single bassinet held two wriggling bundles swaddled in their blankets. Since Kaiba hadn't been expecting two babies, he had only one of the specially crafted beds made. Another was in production and was said to be ready by the end of the week. Until then his kids would share a bed which he knew they were use to. Even now the babes showed contentment. Jahlil yawned sweetly; his little face shifted in movement showing how small he really was. The small body tightly wrapped in a Kuriboh blanket gently nudged the body next to his. Kirei fussed in response to being jostled from slumber. Shifting in her Blue-Eyes White Dragon cover, she finally came to a standstill and yawned quietly.

Admiring a view he thought he'd never be a part of, he added to his happiness by greeting his children. HIS children. "Good morning." As he expected Jahlil's face attempted in making expressions causing his body to put the crib in commotion while Kirei made a high-pitched fussy type of noise. Picking up the fussier baby, he cradled his five pound daughter against his hand and forearm. He found it utterly fascinating that she could rest so comfortably there because of how small she was. Reaching down he also retrieved six pound Jahlil and cradled him on the other arm. Both rested there, quiet and content to be near their father. He looked upon them with mixed emotions and offered them both a secret smile only they would ever have or see.

It had been three days since Kaiba and Isis had taken Jahlil and Kirei home. Both of the twins had been healthy as had been their stubborn mother who had insisted they leave as soon as possible. They had only spent a day in the hospital before Kaiba returned from checking on the kids to find Isis out of bed, dressed, and combing her hair. He wanted her to stay longer just to make sure she was healing properly and all was well. Yet she insisted she felt fine and after a final check from the doctor, she had "okayed" the leave. There he and Isis carried Jahlil and Kirei to the awaiting car-seats installed into the familiar once deep-red Cadillac Escalade he had painted black with overly tinted windows to ensure discretion and privacy of his children when transporting them.

Once they arrived they went through quite a bit in just a few days. He hadn't slept much but what was new? Kaiba was more than use to running off of fumes and whenever Jahlil woke up hungry or Kirei cried just because she wanted to be held, he had been there, as had Isis, against his wishes. He had assured her he would handle the late night tasks since Isis had taken to pumping by day since she was producing milk for two. Yet and still he would wake up to check on the kids and find them resting against their mother in the nursery. She was easily settling into the role of a mother and though he was glad for it, he wanted her to take it easy. Speaking of her taking it easy...

"Your Mama is a lunatic and I'm going to show you why." Kirei cooed in reply while Jahlil offered another yawn.

Shortly after this moment his face slid into a calm neutral kind of expression and he exited the nursery, babies still in tow. He gently descended the stairs with his precious cargo and headed down the hall past his office. A door that led to a basement that was slightly ajar held the still sounds of ambient music followed by the shuffle of fabric against material. Heading down the stairs Kaiba was greeted with a usual sight but differently shaped. Clad in black yoga Capri-pants, a gray tank top, with a high-ponytail Isis' legs were making a perfect Equilateral triangle while her hands were placed flat on the mat. Twiddling her toes she followed the instructions her CD offered and let out a deep breath.

Peering through her legs she proclaimed, "_Halawayat_-_ee_!" Coming up into a final stretch she reached for the remote to the wired sound system in the downstairs gym and killed the CD. Moving over to Kaiba she beamed down at her squirming babies. "_Ameer_ Jahlil and _Ameera_ Kirei." Kaiba watched with an amused and unexplained emotion as Isis littered their faces in kisses. Jahlil fussed a bit while Kirei cooed softly. Gently Isis took Jahlil and offered a soft kiss to his small face, "You will accept your _Umm's_ _bosa_ when given _soghiar_ _Ameer_." As if Jahlil knew he made a happy coo and a small smile crossed his lips before disappearing into an opened mouth expression.

"Isis, I told you to stop coming down here."

"And I told you I was coming regardless of you grounding me Love." She offered a small smile in turn of his frown. "Seto, I am fine. I feel wonderful and vivacious." And Isis did feel wonderful. It was only three days after leaving the hospital and she felt like she could take on the world. Immediately she had wanted to get back on her exercise regiment and assure that her body was truly in harmony with all that had changed in her life. But of course Kaiba fussed about it since he'd rather have her relaxing than bending her body into a pretzel. "I wish to balance my energy so that I may be more calm in taking care of my double helping of royalty."

"I told you to stop calling them that. Do you want our children to grow up with a regal complex?"

"They will take after their _Abi_ if that does happen," she teased.

Despite himself he offered a small smirk, "I can't help that my success causes everyone around me to appear as the mere plebeians they are."

"Then I suppose Jahlil and Kirei should get fitted for their crowns now, hm?"

"Whatever."

Smiling Isis leaned forward and gently kissed the side of his lips. "What time do the festivities begin?"

Left a tad shook from the kiss he mechanically replied, "Noon."

That afternoon the post-birthing party or late baby shower, Malik and Mokuba had planned would be happening. The massive dining room had been transformed into a brown, yellow and green themed party room. It followed the earthy motif the twins room was but also kept in with the Spring season. The caterer's were set to arrive soon to get to work on the food and even the staff would be up earlier than usual to begin cleaning.

"Hm, well I suppose these two need to be fed," Isis found as she caught Jahlil latched on to her index finger. "Would you mind doing so while I take a shower Seto?"

Taking the boy in silent agreement, they headed back upstairs where he disappeared into the nursery. Going over to one of the trees planted into the wall, he pulled back the fake bark to reveal a small refrigerator and microwave ideal for keeping and heating bottles. He placed them in their individual bouncing chairs and sat before them Indian style, holding their bottles while they fed. Jahlil enthusiastically guzzled down the breast milk while Kirei appeared picky in her sips. Despite himself yet again, Kaiba offered the two a smile only they would know or see.

Isis peaked in the doorway to the view of two very happy babies and the back of their father. She smiled fondly at the scene before moving into the bedroom to get ready. During her shower she mused over how much her life had changed in the blink of an eye. She had started out underground to end surface side with twins and their father be the infamous Seto Kaiba to add to it. It still boggled her mind that she was now a mother. But she was loving the job. Between burping, diapers, feeding, and rocking them to sleep, she had found the adjustment easier than expected. However she was more thrilled with finding Kaiba being such an attentive father.

Already missing her babies Isis dressed fast in simple black sweats and a white tank-top since it was about time for her to pump. She did breastfeed since she loved the bonding but since she created so much milk and her days were often busy with the two, having bottles on standby was always easier on her and Kaiba as well. Not to mention it allowed them to regulate how much they were consuming. Moving into the nursery she was met with a quiet lullaby tinkling across the room and the ceiling breathlessly changed to starlight as Kaiba pressed a button on a touch-screen remote that slid the curtains together creating night-like darkness.

"How long have they been sleep?" Isis quietly asked as she joined him by the bassinet. Jahlil yawned and shifted in his sleep while Kirei fussed a bit, rocking in her swaddling.

"Not very long." Glancing at the remote he checked the clock. "Thirty-minutes roughly."

"Oh good. They need all the energy they can get for their big party." Placing a small kiss to each face she sighed wholeheartedly, "Who would have known you and I would be parents?"

"Or do you mean, parents of the same children?"

"I suppose that as well." She paused momentarily before nudging his hand, "Seto...talk to _Halawayat-ee_."

Rolling his eyes, amused more so than annoyed that Isis' unofficial game hadn't ended, he leaned forward and softly said, "Am I the best dueler in the world?" Immediately twin smiles (no pun intended) came across the sweet mouths of Jahlil and Kirei. "I know I am." Shortly after the smiles slipped away but the moment was perfect nonetheless. The two stood there for an endless amount of time, gazing down at their creation, their DNA, their children.

**That Afternoon**

Kaiba stood in one of the full-length mirrors in his closet adjusting his white long-sleeved shirt before placing a light gray-black mixed sweater over it. He pushed the sleeves up and placed a belt in the loops of his gray slacks. While adjusting his hair he made sure to swoop his bangs over a certain bruise he received while at the hospital. He had tried to assure everyone he hadn't passed out; he had simply blinked simultaneously with tripping on something slick on the floor. Of course this hadn't flown since he had to be revived. It was beyond embarrassing and he knew if anyone at the party saw it, they would surely bust his chops about it. He would simply have to prepare himself.

"Seto, are you ready? I believe quite a few people have already arrived."

Turning to face Isis he found her in a nice thick strapped Springy dress of periwinkle with a few white details with a white bow tied around the waist. She had tied her even longer hair thanks to prenatal pills and the overall pregnancy into a long braid pulled to the left where it draped over her shoulder down a little past her waist. A glow he had forced himself not to acknowledge showed itself even more and when she offered a shy smile he returned it with a smirk.

"What?"

Since the pregnancy it was as if she and Kaiba had restarted their whole relationship; ground zero. She was usually the one handing out free affection while he remained stoic in actions. She accepted it for this was Kaiba's disposition and considering the feelings she had for him, only growing each day, she would easily work with it. The moment the children arrived she supposed her heart would burst from all of the emotions she suddenly felt for her two babes. But when she looked upon Kaiba, cradling them, showing his need to be close to them and to show they were his, a level of admiration burst forth she never knew existed. She was more vulnerable then he knew and when his signature smirks were in her direction she always braced her heart.

Kaiba's smirk only thickened as he watched the wheels in Isis head spin at speeds unimaginable. Any time he just looked at her for too long she always had to question it. He had a few hypotheses as to why but refused to explore them since it would lead to ideas he had brushed under his mental rug. Eventually he would have to since the kids wouldn't always be a distraction. However in these moments of diversion he would ruffle her emotional feathers and revel in the reactions he could get from her. For once he wasn't the one over calculating things in their relationship. Relationship? A cerebral index finger wagged in his direction. It was time to end this interaction.

"Hm…nothing."

There was a pause between them before Isis nodded. "Um, the babies are ready." It was his turn to nod as he followed her into the nursery. Even from the hallway he could hear the commotion coming from the dining room. Closing the door to keep the noise out he found his kids sitting in their respective bounce chairs. Jahlil and Kirei wore matching red onesies with white trim. In the center it read: "Thing One" "Thing Two". Off to the side of the script was even a small picture of the infamous Dr. Seuss Twins.

"What the hell Isis?" Picking up a squirming Jahlil he frowned down at the outfit.

"They were gifts from Yami. I thought they were not only witty but cute. Do you not agree?"

"Yami…" All he heard was the Pharaoh's name. It was his doing as to why Jahlil's blanket adorned that of Kuriboh. He had told Isis since she wanted a son; _her_ son would wear that poor excuse of a duel monster while his prized daughter would snuggle in true power and status. Thus the Blue-Eyes White Dragon blanket he had bought before they were born swaddled Kirei.

"Seto," came the warning. "Be kind to the Pharaoh. He is near and dear to me, I wish for this party to go well without either one of you arguing." Picking up Kirei she faced him and made sure she had his attention. "Please Seto, be nice?"

Eying her for a moment he rolled his eyes, "I won't be _nice_." His tone told he wouldn't be nice but decent. That was enough for Isis.

"Thank you. Now, let's put on our slings and head out."

"Slings?"

Isis moved over to one of the shelves holding folded up clothes, towels, etc and pulled out two baby carriers. They were both a rich green but one was dotted with lilies while the other had an ivy pattern. She handed the ivy decorated one to him in which he took. Setting Kirei down on the changing table the new mother placed her own on and snuggled Kirei in the in sling. The babe immediately got still and twitched her little hands.

"See? They like it because they're closed to your body and can hear your heartbeat. It's as if the whom is recreated." Isis gently bounced Kirei smiling down at her before looking up to find Kaiba glaring a hole through the one she handed him.

"Isis. I'm not wearing this." Her eyes widened as if to offer a sophisticated puppy dog appearance. "I said no."

"Do you not wish for your son to be cozy and comfortable? To allow the thump of his father's heart to lull him into the sweetest of slumbers?"

"No."

"Seto!"

**Belated Baby Shower**

"Mokuba and I would like to thank you all for coming to Kaiba and Isis' shower," Malik announced into a microphone upon a brought in stage. The large space was littered with round tables full of people. From the Geek Squad to almost all of the museum staff Isis interacted with, the turnout was more than Isis and Kaiba expected. Said couple was sitting at a table upon the stage where Mokuba and Malik were also placed with them.

"Though we said presents were not needed we still thank you for your generous gifts," Mokuba continued motioning to a table full of boxes, bags, and envelopes.

As the young Kaiba continued on Isis whispered to Kaiba, "I believe our brothers have outdone themselves. There are more people here than I was hoping." The CEO nodded not trusting his words. Upon entering to find CEOs, business partners, assistants, etc he had immediately regretted coming but more importantly, being seen wearing the damn sling Isis fussed with him about before all of his workers and partners alike. How could they take him serious or more imperatively fear him if they had the image of him wearing a baby sling? A heavy sigh left his chest and Isis mimicked it.

Once the introductions were over the food was served which was delicious. She commended the duo for picking dishes sensitive to health but also toothsome in taste. After eating Isis and Kaiba were to go out to the tables and mingle amongst the crowds. Swallowing curses Isis forced Kaiba to follow her since she knew he had no intentions of leaving the table. Naturally she made her way to one of the front tables where a group of friends waited.

"Congratulations Isis and Kaiba!" Tea gushed as she spotted the small faces from the slings. "They're so beautiful." Serenity, Duke, and Tristan all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Tea, we would agree."

"So Kaiba…"

"Shut up Wheeler. I'm fully aware how ridiculous this baby hammock looks."

Joey's eyes twinkled and his grin was sinfully joyous, "I guess you're whipped now, eh?"

"Not all of us are "leash" trained Wheeler."

"You know what Kaiba-"

"Joey! Not now," Mai butted in eyeing the angry blonde.

"Yes Joey, _heel_," Kaiba smirked.

"Why I-!"

"Seto and I must be moving on!" Quickly Isis grabbed the brunet's arm and ushered him away from the table. "Seto, that was very rude of you. I thought you would be civilized?"

"To Yami but you never said anything about Wheeler," he corrected. The heavy sigh she gave caused another smirk to grace his lips.

The next table they moseyed to contained a few of her co-workers. After being congratulated, the people were able to see the prized babies and enough pictures to leave dots before their eyes was over, they moved on. Table after table the same pattern continued to happen with the occasional sly mention of marriage or Kaiba's sling. Upon approaching a few of the last tables the CEO stiffened and Isis found why; the expensive suits, jewelry covered wives, and heavy scent of leather and pricy cologne wafted around them in a haze just as thick as their arrogance.

"Well Kaiba, I see your counts are high no matter what you're doing," a particularly large man said; face a bit flushed from the drink in his hand. He stood to greet him and shook his hand heartily as if he hadn't just made a reference to the brunet's high sperm count.

"Sato, thank you for coming." Immediately he was roped into a long conversation he had hoped to avoid.

Isis stood by him appearing attentive yet her eyes kept wondering to the table where all eyes were on her as well as the slings. Suddenly a deep feeling of anxiety approached upon her, daring her to grab a steak knife off of the table and dare them to come near her babies. The possessiveness was natural since her doctor had warned her of the possibility of "baby blues", post-partum depression and post-partum psychosis. "Baby blues" had been plaguing her since she found herself wanting to cry for no reason as well as the mood swings such as she was experiencing now. Luckily the symptoms hadn't grown in severity so she didn't worry too much about her mental health. She recognized her emotion and quickly went to extinguishing it.

As if Kaiba could hear her thoughts he placed a soft hand on her lower back and gently nudged her. As if a button was located there she suddenly felt more relaxed. The prying eyes of the high priced guests still left her wary but she felt more secure with Kaiba close to her. The remainder of the meet-and-greet Kaiba became the leader assisting his emotionally distraught companion. Near the end of their excursions he once more took the social backseat to being unpleasant when his eyes met those of crimson.

"Kaiba." Yami regally rose from the table of yamis and hikaris. His chin jutted upward as his tanned hand extended.

"Yami." Begrudgingly Kaiba extended his paler longer hand and embraced the man's physical peace offering. "Isis?"

"Hm," his baritone confirmed. His rich ruby eyes scanned the sling strung around the broad shoulders and he chuckled heartily as he moved over to Isis. It was moments like these Yami wish he hadn't have been mature enough to compromise with Isis.

"Atem! I am so happy to see you." Embracing him gently as not to crush Kirei she gently lifted the babe out.

"An _ameera_ indeed Isis. May I?" She nodded and gently handed him the babe. Many in the room craned their necks to watch this exchange since no one had been able to hold the prized Kaiba babies. Then again most of them had been too afraid to ask. Yet here a strange but attractive looking man was cradling the Kaiba girl as if it was second nature. "She is as beautiful as I remember from the hospital. Is it just me or does she favor Kaiba?"

"I agree; even in temperament."

Kaiba scoffed at such a notion. Shortly after Kirei began to fuss in the Pharaoh's arms to the point he had to relinquish his hold and put her back in the sling. "Perhaps it's not a complete lie." Yami offered a glare but was thoroughly ignored by the taller man.

Continuing her greeting further Isis spoke with Yugi and Ryou who both congratulated her and added to the present table. Looking over at Marik and Bakura she found the two to be completely docile. "What has happened to them?" Isis sounded more relieved than concern. The three watched as Marik sipped his water civilly before placing it back on the table. Bakura was simply looking straight ahead; blinking from time to time. Occasionally their lips would shift into a small smile but other than that, nothing.

"Yami used some level of Mind Crush on them so they'd behave at the party," Ryou explained in a hushed tone.

"Glad you know how to use magic for something helpful," Kaiba grunted as he subconsciously bounced the cooing Jahlil in his hands. Rather than retort Yami simply grabbed something off the table that temporarily blinded Kaiba. "You did not!"

"Oh, but I did Kaiba." Flipping the digital camera around there sat a picture of Kaiba not only in the sling but looking down at Jahlil. "It's a fine photo, wouldn't you say?"

Kaiba hissed as he reached for the camera that Yami was now playing keep away with. It was one thing for people he didn't know or care about to have a picture of him in the wretched sling, but for his arch-nemesis to hold such blackmail was enough to make him gnash his teeth. "Isis, I'm about to go back on my word!"

As their game became more agitated Isis took precautions, "Yugi and Ryou would you mind moving the steak knives towards us?"

PLEASE READ:

Woot woot! DONE. Hope you all liked it. Took longer than expected because my summer online courses have started and I'm taking 9 hours. A lot of ish to do already! Well, don't have much else to say, hope you liked the chapter. In honor of the holiday, I offer an original piece I literally just wrote.

_Thanks to heroes' valor _

_We receive freedom's power_

_Thankfully Lady Liberty was not shy_

_So we must raise our keyboards high_

_I will utilize my freedom of speech_

_Even if it's only to reach_

_Those holding the same determination_

_To rock the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction nation!_

_ ~The Token _

HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY

Arabic Words: 

Halawayatee - My sweets

Ameer/Ameera - Prince/Princess

Umm - Mother

Bosa - Kiss

Soghiar - Little

This was especially posted for:

All who reviewed, read, accidentally clicked on it, were referenced to the story by a friend, or just wanted to bash me. Thank you!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 4

Separate the Two

"I don't see it."

"Come on Nii-Sama, it's so obvious!"

"Not really."

Isis entered back into the living room after seeing Yami out who stayed well after the party to spend more time with she and the babies. Luckily Kaiba had disappeared into the study to handle some business and conveniently missed the Pharaoh's extended stay. It had been nice to spend time with her best-friend considering the party hadn't been the time or place for intimate moments, but she hadn't been able to spend much time with him through the pregnancy. Now with the twins present, it would be harder. She was grateful for the small gaps their friendship received.

"Isis, come over here and show your husband something that's so obvious!"

"Husband?" Isis and Kaiba gasped at the same time. Immediately their eyes met and Kaiba was the first to blush while Isis looked away.

"Malik, we are not married."

"Yeah, yeah yeah! Just come over here." The blonde got up off the couch and grabbed his sister's arm, stunned in her spot from the marital outburst, and led her over to where Kaiba had each baby balanced on his thighs. "Now! Tell Kaiba that you have Eskimo babies."

"Inuit?"

Malik shrugged, "Whatever. But tell me they don't look like Eskimo babies?"

Isis looked down at the twins and evaluated their appearance. They adorned olive skin still pinkish-red in some places from being newborns. As with most babies their skin would darken over time and same could be said for the eyes they embellished. Ice blue iris' so blue they appeared as smooth stones looked upon the world without understanding of it all. Both had heads full of deep inky black hair; Keiri's lye in wisps telling tales of her femininity while Jahlil had more of a waving pattern that showed he could prepare to cater to the pretty boy image. Each face was plump and round, holding small barely double lidded eyes in a half-moon shape.

"They are beautiful," Isis suddenly cooed sitting down on the other side of Kaiba. She relinquished Jahlil and held him against her bosom.

Malik rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, hip jutting to the side, "That wasn't the question. Do you or do you not think you have baby Eskimos?"

"I simply find two cherubs-"

"Thank you Isis," Malik quickly cut in to save everyone from the "Mommy talk time". Even Kaiba gave a half-nod in thanks in his direction.

"They really could be designer Inuit babies you know," Mokuba agreed as he gently stroked Keiri's cheek. She squirmed in response and even wrapped her tiny warm hand around her Uncle's index. "You guys should have them model."

"No," Kaiba was quick to say as he watched Keiri respond to Mokuba's touch. "I'm not going to objectify the twins. The guards have caught enough idiots with cameras lurking outside the grounds as it is."

"Then do what all celebrities do! Pick a magazine you like and sell your pictures to them, maybe even give a not-so-in-depth interview." Malik moved around to where Isis was and gently took his nephew from her. "I'm sure Jahlil will love the camera. Won't you?" He leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Jahlil's response was a bit fussy but content nonetheless. "See! He's dying to get himself out there."

"I will have to agree with Kaiba. _Halawayetee_ should not be paraded around; put on display for the prying eyes of others. They are our little treasures. Besides, after all of the pictures taken today, they will leak soon enough." Mokuba cleared his throat at the notion while Malik was suddenly beyond captivated by Jahlil. "Seto...?"

"What?"

Frowning she excused the moment...for now. "I want to thank you two again for the party. It was a wonderful event with quite the guest list."

Malik easily caught his sister's hidden tone. "Blame Mokuba. He went invitation crazy to the point people were calling just to guarantee they could come."

"It's not my fault. Malik's the one who ordered all those tables to be set up and decorated. Not to mention ordering all that food. I was just trying to make sure everything got used."

"Just lie in front of my niece and nephew Mokuba. Real Uncle like!" Malik even had the nerve to look aghast, holding Jahlil in way as to protect him from Uncle Mokuba's lies.

Mokuba retaliated by plugged little Kirei's ears with his pinkies. "You're the one lying in front of _my_ niece and nephew. Plus, it doesn't matter what I do, once they're old enough you'll be known as crazy Uncle Malik."

"How do you figure?"

Smirking he responded, "Because of _Aunt_ Marik."

"Dammit." Malik's face fell realizing he had absolutely no hope of coming off normal to his prized niece and nephew. Gazing down at Jahlil, he silently begged the baby blue hues looking back at him to not hold him accountable or connect him to strongly to whatever his Aunt Marik did to him. "I'm just in it for the sex Jahlil. I promise you...you'll understand one day."

"Malik!" Isis quickly retrieved her son, taking her place back next to Kaiba. "Don't fill my son's head with such ideas. He's going to be a sweet gentleman."

"Considering his father-"

"Finish that statement and Mokuba will be the _only_ Uncle these two will know of." The once silent CEO shifted his glare towards the blonde who grinned in response but kept his lips closed.

Mokuba looked down at his watch and motioned to Malik. "It's getting late so I guess we'll see you guys later. We have a project to finish."

Mokuba and Malik were now Seniors and since the two wanted to graduate sooner than later, they had taken it upon themselves to take some classes over the summer so they'd be done by the end of the year, graduating six months before the rest of their class. Since the twins had been born, Mokuba spent most of his time at the Ishtar home till he had finally unofficially moved in. Kaiba assured him he always had a room at the mansion so not all of his things had left, but the majority had. The youngest Kaiba also wanted to make sure the new family had plenty of room to breathe. Plus he didn't hate the new found freedom he received under the guidance of Odion.

"Odion should be over tomorrow," Malik assured as he looked upon Kirei and Jahlil once more. The eldest Ishtar had been swamped with work but had promised to see his neice and nephew as soon as he got a free moment.

"I plan to show him the pictures we've taken," Mokuba assured. "Once he sees how perfect they are, he'll rush over here."

"I hope so." Isis and Kaiba rose and led the siblings to the door. Once Isis had dished out enough hugs and hair ruffling to even have Kaiba pulling her back into the house, the siblings escaped to the Malik's awaiting car.

Later that Evening

Isis sat on the edge of the bed, re-braiding her hair. She looked down at the long braid and knew that she'd have to cut it eventually. There was no way she could continue to handle her daily deeds with hair almost to her waist. Pausing in her musings she heard the distinct sound of cooing and whining over the top of the line baby monitors Kaiba had designed himself. She got up knowing what the issue was and headed into the nursery.

Kaiba was already there holding Kirei, rocking back and forth in the newly added rocking chair. Isis smiled in his direction in which he returned with a light blush, before she headed over to the whimpering Jahlil. Isis made a series of soft sounds as too assuage her son before placing him against her bosom. She sat in the other chair next to Kaiba and began rock Jahlil to sleep. Glancing over at Kirei Isis could see the girl was fighting the gentle sway.

"Kirei is so your child Seto. Look at how stubborn she is."

Kaiba scoffed at the accusation. "She's not stubborn, she's attentive." He shot the woman of his children a glare when he heard her chortle. "Whatever..."

The room was fairly quiet until a soft almost whispered hum flittered from Isis' lips. Kaiba had heard this lullaby before. It was an Egyptian lullaby known as _Nami_ and he could tell the song held some significance to her. For whenever Isis began humming it, her eyes held a love he knew she only had for her children. When he had first spotted her in such a moment, he had felt uncomfortable considering he kept all of his father-moments to himself. But by getting over the slight discomfort he had found himself brought in even closer to Isis' being. His attraction to her was growing stronger and he didn't like it; only because he couldn't control it. Even now as he looked upon her, gently kissing Jahlil's face, his heart was heavy with an emotion only one can experience in this situation.

"Seto...look..." Kaiba glanced over at her and watched as she motioned to the twins. Both were asleep wearing similar content smiles. "I love when they do that."

A few more moments of sentiments was passed before they placed the two in the bassinet they shared. Kaiba grabbed the master control to the room and made sure everything was activated before hitting another key. A soft lullaby played across the room and a few of the stars began to flitter through the heavens. Gently they closed the door and headed back down the hall into their shared bedroom. Kaiba entered the bathroom while Isis once more took a seat on her side of the bed. Shortly after he reentered and climbed into bed.

"Seto?"

"What?" The end of said word was drug out a long yawn administered by the brunet.

Isis slid into bed more and looked over at him. Sure enough another yawn came. It was strange seeing Kaiba act so human. "Why so tired Love?"

"Stupid party."

"Or were you tired from watching over the twins like a hawk? Or perhaps from battling Yami?"

"We didn't know who had or had not washed their hands. I can't have those people contaminating my lineage and Yami and I did not battle. As usual he was behaving immaturely and I had to set him straight." He even went as far as to cross his arms in protest. "It's possible to be tired at the end of a day Isis."

"I just find it funny that you are showing signs of fatigue. I believe your kids are making you human Seto." His grumbles didn't go unheard. Moving more comfortably into the bed, she listened as Kaiba turned the lights out before letting out a long sigh she was accustomed to him releasing at the time of rest. Isis rocked a bit, shifting her back. "Seto...?"

"No."

Tingeing her voice with the barest hint of whining she once more began, "Se-"

"No Isis." He even rolled over and placed his back to her. "I want to fall asleep now."

Cutting her losses at being rejected by Kaiba, she reached before her and grabbed the massive body pillow she had used during her pregnancy and snuggled with it; content in the comfort it offered. She even went as far as to sigh into the fabric; moving it so it even smacked the back of Kaiba's head.

"Why is that pillow still in the bed?" He growled rolling over so he could make out the gaily colored pillow in the darkness. That item had been his nemesis for nine months. When it wasn't beating him senselessly it was taking up space he could have been occupying. He had been more than overjoyed when it had disappeared one night but now it reared its ugly head.

"Because I like it and it'll cuddle with me."

Blowing air through his nose he snatched the pillow from her and threw it across the room. He then roughly grabbed Isis and forced her into a spooning position that she had come to adore before falling asleep. He however, complained that when cuddling it took him longer to fall asleep. When questioned why he told her it was because he slept better off by himself but that was a lie. As Isis finally settled in and immediately fell asleep, just as tired as he was, he found himself watching her sleep. It was the only time when I could simply stare at her without being questioned for it or receiving one of her "Love Child" looks as he called them. Gently his hand traced a wisp of hair from her peaceful features and he gave a long sigh, wondering how much stronger this feeling was going to grow.

Next Day

Jahlil and Kirei's bright blue eyes were locked onto the large man before them. Said man was looking upon them as fragile creatures' that could break at any moment. The fact that he had yet to actually pick them up from the blanket they rested on paid homage to that. His large hands twitched as he contemplated picking one up before they once more found the pockets of his slacks inviting.

"Odion…take one or two." Isis smiled in the direction of the eldest Ishtar and even went as far as to nudge him forward. "Odion…your niece and nephew await your affections."As if they knew their mother's words Jahlil smiled and Kirei made a pleasant fussy noise. "See?" Despite even the twins' encouragement Odion still hesitated.

"If you take any longer, the twins will be enrolling in Harvard," Kaiba groused from the nursery's corner, steadily tweaking the technologic room.

"Harvard?" Isis' tight tone carried over to the unfazed brunet.

"That's only if they study abroad Isis."

"But of course…" Ignoring the bothersome daddy for now she focused her attention back to Odion. "Now, sit in the rocking chair and I will hand them to you."

"Uh, yes _Okhti_." Doing as he was told Odion took a timid seat in the excessively comfortable rocking chair and awaited the children. As quickly as he sat, Jahlil and Kirei was placed along his strong arms and he felt the warmth of innocence seep through their clothing, and press gently against his skin. Jahlil's bright eyes ensnared him in a strange way while he almost found Kirei captivating like discovering a mythical creature. "They are beautiful Isis…my…"

"I see they have now bewitched you Odion."

"They are not the only ones bewitching around here." Isis caught Odion's eyes as they shifted to Kaiba who was quietly leaving the room, remote to the room in hand. Probably off to do further tinkering. "_Okhti_…it seems Kaiba has taken quite an interest in you."

"But of course…I have given him the gift of children."

"But what other gifts have you offered Isis?"

A large blush came across her face and she sternly replied, "Odion!"

"I did not mean such vulgarities _Okhti_." He even shied away with the children in his arms, afraid they'd be too close to their dirty words.

"Oh, I was worried extended company with Malik and Mokuba was taking your more conservative nature." Letting out a gentle sigh she sat next to him in the other rocking-chair and gazed lovingly down at her twins; gently caressing the little heads with the pads of her index and middle finger. "I cannot deny our connection was strengthened due to our newest additions but I am not sure if our relationship is based off of Jahlil and Kirei or perhaps more."

"I thought you two had previously discussed this?"

"Not exactly; before the pregnancy was known, we were taking things slow and simply seeing if we were indeed compatible enough to continue on. However, once I revealed I was indeed with child, or children, it brought us closer but in a different way." Isis hadn't really taken the time to explore her feelings on her and Kaiba's status. She had simply fallen into the natural rhythm of being the mother of his children. Her affections toward Kaiba had intensified which was expected but she really had no idea how his own feeling were. She supposed after settling better into the schedule that is parenthood, they would have time to discuss these matters.

Odion shifted the children and easily balanced them in his large hands against his great forearms. Smiling down at them, Kirei surprisingly returned the look squirming in happiness while Jahlil continued to stare up at his Uncle, not sure what to think of him yet. "I simply want you to be happy Isis but more so my sweet _Ameer_ and _Ameera_ now. You two must get your relationship in order for the twins benefit."

Isis nodded in agreement smiling when Jahlil focused his eyes upon her as if to ask 'who was this man you have handed me over to'. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, "Odion…I must say I am a bit surprised by your sudden interest in Kaiba and I's relationship."

Odion shifted under the voice change and focused more of his attention on the twins, "I simply worry about you more than usual these days."

"Hm…so it seems."

The eldest Ishtar looked up to find the slightly narrowing eyes of his beloved sister; she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, giving an air of suspicion, "Isis I-"

"What might her name be Odion?" Any time Odion took a stronger interest than usual in someone's personal affairs it meant that portion of his own life had been stimulated. He was always known for being the least intrusive among their trio so it made him even more chary.

"Whatever do you mean Isis?"

"The woman in which you have fallen for, Odion." Sure enough the tale-tell sign of Odion attempting to conjure up a lie took center stage. He titled his head back, switching his head back and forth, causing his ponytail to sweep back and forth against his neck. It was almost as if he believed this system would tickle ideas from the spinal cord to ship straight to the vocal control center of the brain. But as usual, it didn't work out that way.

"Isis, you're silly in your accusations and to even think a busy man as I have time to even find a lover is ridiculous."

"So she works with you dearest _Akhi_?"

"Isis!"

Downstairs

Kaiba didn't know he had spent the better half of his day working with the twins nursery items until his clock signaled it was seven o'clock. However he felt accomplished knowing the security system in the nursery had been upgraded as well as the ceiling-sky, changed out the real Koi's in the covered pond with holograms. He didn't want the lack of sanitary purposes harming the twins. He also measured the carpet to make sure it was still its same plush height and feel; once the twins began to crawl, he couldn't have their soft skin marred by rough carpet. Thus the reason why he had the cushy flooring shipped in. The new bassinet – matching the first except for the added rainbow colored butterflies gently resting along the trim – had arrived and he had taken it upon himself to install it. It fit perfectly next to the first and he was proud of his accomplishments. His days off still consisted of work but in his opinion, it was more important than finishing a few spreadsheets.

"Seto?" Turning towards the soft call, Kaiba spotted Isis entering into the room, babes in hand. "Are you still in here?"

"I'm finishing up a few things."

"Well, I prepared dinner…" Her voice trailed off as she stood by the bassinets, placing each babe down in their own bed for bedtime. "I didn't know if you were hungry or not…I wanted to thank you for the many contributions you have made today in honor of our twins." Kaiba was grateful that his back was to Isis because he was sure the cherry tinge added to his features would make his signature grunt sound less indifferent. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, Seto." He heard her quick footsteps before the door softly closed.

Finishing up with the new touchpad he installed in the wall he activated the needed security options and started the lullaby-playing-foe night sky in the ceiling. Walking over to Kirei he found she was already fast asleep in her new bassinet and was pleased to see her so content. Shifting to Jahlil the small babe's bright eyes were watching him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Jahlil?" Giving a small coo and shift, Kaiba rolled his eyes at his son. Crossing his arms he responded, "What do you want?" Another series of noises erupted and the CEO scoffed at such ludicrous demands. "I appreciate your mother's efforts but I'm not hungry, I'd much rather-" But his son interrupted him giving a high shrill and even masked his face in what he didn't know was a stern look. "Don't take that tone with me Jahlil. I'm your father and you must be respectful when addressing me." Cooing in apology he gave a small smile and blinked sleepily. "Fine but you owe me. I'll be looking for a favor sooner than you think." Kaiba gently smoothed a hand over his hair and Jahlil wrapped his small hand around his pinky, as if to solidify their promise, before gently falling into much needed sleep.

In the Kitchen

Isis sat across from Kaiba who was chewing contemplatively while staring off in the distance. His movements mirrored his technology; cold, calculated, programmed. She watched him take another bite of the homemade food and felt her nerves jump just a little as they touched his palate. Was he quiet because the food wasn't good? She had taken extra time just to make sure it was perfect. Yet here he sat, not making a noise and eating it as a robot would. Why did she want his approval so bad? She silently cursed Odion for digging up feelings she had been able to deal with under a wave of maternal instinct. Rather than blend her relationship she now had to separate the two and find that one half of this puzzle still needed attention.

"How is the food Seto?" It now felt strange calling him Seto though she had been for almost a year now.

Kaiba's mind snapped back into human mode at the quiet timid question. His eyes cut in her direction and he watched her flinch; perhaps he cut them too quickly. "Fine." He emphasized this by taking anther bite. "Did you expect me to eat food that I didn't like? When have I ever been on for sparing feelings?" Another bite was taken and he once more went back to his robot mode, staring at something distantly in the kitchen.

It was weird without the kids to occupy their time. Usually Isis would have made a comment about everything the twins had done that day. From burping, passing gas to even drooling; everything would have been closely analyzed to create a personality. He would have easily engaged in such conversation for he did like talking about his kids. HIS children. It was a wonderful feeling to have them tucked away in their room; warm and safe with a father who could provide the world if needed and a mother who was willing to give up everything to just see them smile. The twins had it all but what about he and Isis?

He glanced at her for a moment before going to take another bite. He had a mix of feelings for her but he wondered which ones were his own and which ones were brought on for her caring for his children. He had been so focused on what was theirs in terms of creation and mingling of DNA rather than what alone time tends to stem when there's a chance for romance. After the spells had been broken he had been able to admit to Isis and himself that he really did like and care about her. But had he mentally trapped himself in this interaction because she had gotten pregnant? He needed to know. He needed to find a way to discover this information. If he didn't do this now he would get set in the rut they were already digging into on a daily basis; all knew the plight of the farmer and his wagon. He knew the only way was to go old-fashioned. He cursed the forefather's of courting.

"Isis?"

She nearly jumped in her chair with the silence being taken from the space, "Yes Seto?"

"What time does Odion get off of work tomorrow?" He knew the answer to this since he had been tweaking the intercom in the nursery today and heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Sadly, nothing gossip worthy.

Cutely she cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Five."

Kaiba calculated the evening traffic and nodded. "He can watch the twins tomorrow with Mokuba and Malik."

"What?" Now she was really bewildered. "We will be here to watch our babies."

"No, we won't." He took another bite from his dwindling plate.

"Where will our location be?"

"_Rayon_ _de_ _Lune._" The French fell effortlessly from his lips and he once more focused his attentions back to Isis. "It's one of the few French restaurants that make a decent beef fillet with foie gras sauce."

Isis mouthed the French and dug up a language she had rarely used after learning a few bits and pieces. "Moonbeam?"

"It received its name for its undulating ideas on traditional and modern French cuisine."

"Oh my. That is quite creative." Taking in a deep breath she reshaped her body to the perfect L of posture, "I anticipate the evening."

"Hm."

Silence returned to the room and they were both grateful for it. They both wondered how the new Uncles would handle their babes but knowing they wouldn't too far was reassuring. Kaiba contemplated the grave he might have just dug himself not to mention if he'd get the table he wanted at the fashionable eatery. Isis wondered if this was exactly what they needed but more importantly, what to wear on her first official date with Seto Kaiba.

PLEASE READ:

Sweet balls of hay wrapped in pork fat under the Summer starlight. I. Am. Back. I had a mental breakdown and questioned myself as a writer among other things but hey! I'm back. Ha. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please keep those reviews coming! They fuel me on. I've already started on the next chapter so it better not take as long as this one did.

Arabic Words:

La'a - No

Halawayatee - My sweets

Ameer/Ameera - Prince/Princess

Umm - Mother

Bosa - Kiss

Soghiar - Little

Nami - Sleep (It's a very nice lullaby; I found it on You-Tube so I advise you look it up and give it a listen. Just type in: Aida Al Ayoubi - Nami)

Okhti - Sister

Akhi - Brother

This was especially posted for:

All of you who sincerely waited, are still reading and reviewing; you all keep me going and inspired.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 5

Moon Shine

"Well hello hello sexy - oh, it's just you, my sister."

Isis looked in the doorway of her closet to find Malik leaning against the jam, smiling in a way that spoke of teasing. "That was most inappropriate and I'm not sexy Malik, I'm suitable for tonight's events."

"I'm just being honest Isis." Isis looked in the mirror, scrutinizing her chosen look for the night. Sexy?

The dress may have been T-length but it fit like a glove. The hourglass figure was wrapped in a hot red number that did her curves more than justice. Thick straps came up from the sides of the dress and came up around her neck, creating a tie-free halter. Because of the pull it created the perfect amount of cleavage that carried her larger than usual breasts in a sophisticated manner. Black rounded toe stilettos elongated her legs and the other added black accessories gave her a dark air of sexy. Her recently cut hair, that now rested mid-back as it had before, hung long straight and volumized; framing her make-upped face in a glamorous fashion. To put it literally, Isis Ishtar was one hot Mama.

Malik's reflection suddenly shone in the mirror. Coming up behind her he rested his chin on his sister's shoulder, "Face it Isis, you look sexy."

Isis rolled her face up in a cute manner at being described in such a format. "Whatever you say Malik." Turning to retrieve her black clutch sitting on her vanity, she was shocked when she received a strong slap to her hindquarters. "Malik!"

"What? You really do have an apple bottom tonight Isis." Double taking his sister's derriere he nodded and matter-of-factly said, "I'd tap that."

Clutching the small purse to her Isis' face was wrapped in utter confusion and slight disappointment, "You know Malik, you take our sibling relationship to unhealthy levels."

"Love you too Isis."

Heading out of the master bedroom the Ishtar siblings headed downstairs to the heard commotion in the living room. Entering Isis wasn't surprised to find Odion and Mokuba playing with the twins but she was surprised to find Yami sitting with them, smiling down at the babies and especially the fact that Marik was sitting on the arm of the couch in a snobby manner. "Atem? Marik?"

Yami's eyes immediately shot up at the use of his given name. He paused in speech when he found the red-clad woman and offered a smirk that had her blushing, "My my Isis. I didn't know you were capable of such a look. Very daring and becoming." The statement had the others in the room focusing on the woman and they were all surprised at what they found. Mokuba's mouth hung open and his eyes trailed up and down her form as if he was seeing her for the first time. Odion's face rivaled a father's the first time he sees his daughter in a mini skirt. While Marik simply stood up, sashayed over to Isis and deliberately checked her out in a way another jealous woman would.

"You had twins," he emphasized this by holding up two fingers, "and you look like this?" Marik's stance changed; holding his right arm akimbo and raising his left hand, he hinged it at the wrist and offered a sassy finger wave. "Bitch, I'm jealous."

The room was quiet from the uncharacteristic behavior until Mokuba fell over laughing; always enjoying the yami's antics. Odion raised a brow that Yami also had lifted. "What?" Was all Isis could conjure.

Malik shook his head towards Marik who's character was not done, "Malik, I gave you three beautiful kids and I can't even look like this. How does she do it? Bitch must be on some expensive diet."

"What the fuck are you talking about Marik?" Malik's face was completely blank at this time.

Creating a snobby face he crossed his arms, "Whatever. That's why you get no sex...asshole." Marching back over to the couch, he sat down and went to pouting, while checking his nails.

"Malik...why is he here and what has happened to him? His insanity has created another personality."

"No Isis, he's just on this Aunt kick a little too hard. Last night he was asking me what type of Aunt he should be. Tonight he's trying sassy." Leaning into her he said, "Bear with me. Please..."

"Has Seto seen any of this behavior? If he does, I doubt he'll want us to leave."

"I have seen this behavior and no I don't like it, but I'll allow it since Odion's here and he'll call me at the drop of a dime." Kaiba came soundless up behind the siblings and immediately shot eyes at Yami who was already returning them. "Why is HE here?"

"You're bothered by Yami but not sassy Aunt Marik Nii-Sama?" Mokuba shook his head, "We purposely invited him since Marik can't stay at the house and has no plans. We need someone who has the ability to Mind Crush."

"Psh," Marik began, "Bitch try to Mind Crush me I'll crush something all right. Mmmhmm." He even went as far as to snap his fingers and roll his neck.

Yami took his focus off of his nemesis to offer Marik a narrowed look. "I gladly took the invitation as honorary God-Fahter."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Yami shifted his attention back to Kaiba who had moved farther into the room.

"You are not the God-Father Yami. It was a fictitious statement created by Isis-"

"Seto!"

"The only fictitious ideas going on around here, is that I thought you and I could act as adults to one another. But I see that your immaturity has yet again foiled any type of alliance that could be made." By this time Yami was well before Kaiba and though the brunet's stature rivaled many in the room, especially the ex-pharaoh, he did not stand down, nor did his glare go unwavering.

"Immaturity? I'd expect such a statement from someone still waiting for puberty after five thousand years."

"On that note, glad I was invited. Pharaoh bashing are we?" Everyone in the living room turned to find Bakura leaning against the door frame with quite the accomplished smirk on his face.

Kaiba's whole body tensed before snapping into movement, "This is where I draw the line. Everyone, get out. Isis and I are staying."

"I couldn't agree more," Isis was already removing his jewelry. "It's too soon."

Malik and Mokuba quickly swapped looks and headed straight for their respective siblings. Nearly dragging them out into the hallway the brothers began their campaign of getting Isis and Kaiba on the date. "Nii-Sama...be reasonable."

"That's the problem Mokuba, I'm too resonable. Thus the reason we're not going anywhere. I'm not leaving my children in the hands of a two immature teens, a conceited fluke, a kleptomaniac and a socially inept 'Aunt'."

"That does put a strain on Odion," Isis thought aloud to herself.

Malik rolled his eyes at being called immature but accepted it nonetheless, "You two are always freaking out about something. Calm down for five minutes will you? We all may have our flaws which you so kindly pointed out," he made sure to cast a sarcastic smile Kaiba's way, "but we are perfectly capable of taking care of these two babies. We have plenty of fun-bag milk for them-"

"Malik..."

"Sorry! Breast milk."

"Thank you."

Once more the blonde rolled his eyes, "We have plenty of breast milk, diapers, and love. What more could a pair of babies need?"

"Their mother," Isis almost haughtily replied much to the surprise of the three. "Well it's true..."

"Yes Isis," Mokuba assuaged, "It's very true but you and Seto deserve a night to yourselves. Just because we're all a little different doesn't mean we can't do this. Besides, you two haven't even given us a chance. Wait until we slip up before you decide to cancel your plans."

Kaiba eyed his little brother who was giving him the famous family look right back, while Malik was attempting to contort his face in a well-known mask to get Isis to agree. A few more moments passed before finally, Isis' shoulders sagged slightly in defeat while Kaiba scoffed lightly. "Fine."

"Awesome Nii-Sama! You won't regret this!" Mokuba assured as he high-fived Malik.

"Now," Malik began wrapping an arm around Isis and Kaiba's shoulders, "You two head on out and have a wonderful evening."

Isis was attempting to slow down to tell her babies goodbye but Malik ushered them on past the living room. All she got to see were two sets of bright blue eyes attempting to follow her movments. "Malik! I wish to say goodbye to _Halawayatee_."

"Um...no, you two should just leave."

Mokuba stood before them walking backwards and nodded in agreement. "If you two go back in that room it'll upset you all over again and then you'll get done in by how cute they are and never leave. It's best of you just leave. We'll tell them you said bye."

Kaiba shrugged away from the blonde and typed in the code to his garage of precious cars. Turning to the two his face hardened to levels beyond that of mineral and his eyes held a chill only a dead man could muster. "If Jahlil and Kirei have the slightest situation while we're gone, I won't kill you because that's too easy. Oh no..." Slow steps came to the now slightly cowering boys; his face mere inches from there's he finished in a low voice, "I'll be far more creative." A smile Mokuba hadn't seen since Duelist Kingdom slid across his lips and Malik shifted his face away from the sight. "Got it?" They both nodded dumbly, forgetting how to speak from fear. "Good. Isis, we're leaving."

"But I must tell my _Halawayatee_ that I-" Kaiba grabbed her arm and drug her into the garage towards the newest addition to his collection. The sleek black Audi R8 V10 chirped from the clicker Kaiba held in one hand while the woman in his other hand chirped on about her babies. "Isis, they'll be here when we get back. I've thoroughly threatened them. To not keep their end of the deal is suicide." Placing her by the car he opened the passenger door, "Get it." Pouting Isis did as she was told and got into the expensive car. Once it was started and the door was open, the couple were speeding off towards the city. While Isis figured Kaiba speeding since his driving habits were less than ideal, it was really because the new father was resisting turning around to tell his babies bye as well.

**Kaiba Mansion**

"Everyone listen up!" Malik even clapped his hands for emphasis to get everyone's attention. Even Jahlil and Kirei stopped being so fascinated with Yami's hair to see what their Uncle wanted. "Kaiba just told us he will royally fuck us up if we fuck up his babies. In light of that, Mokuba and I have some rules for you all."

Mokuba nodded and even pulled out an electronic tablet where they were stored. Clearing his throat he began, "We have three basic rules. The first one being is that at any time at all, Jahlil and Kirei are not to be left alone with Bakura."

"Of course," Bakura grumbled crossing his arms.

"The second rule is that at any time at all, Jahlil and Kirei are not to be left alone with Aunt Marik."

"Bitch," Marik mumbled as he crossed his arms, mirroring his partner-in-crime.

"And finally, coming to our last rule: Jahlil and Kirei are not to be left alone, at any time, with Bakura and Marik." Locking the tablet Mokuba rested it under his arm. "Now that we are all familiar with the rules, let's keep those in mind and not do anything to get us all...whatever Nii-Sama would do to us."

Placing Jahlil and Kirei back on a blanket on the rug before Odion, Yami sighed and stood. His hip jutted slightly and he raised the count of people with their arms crossed in the room, "What I'm hearing is that I am to keep an eye on these two?"

"Thanks for volunteering Yami!" Malik gave a bright ironic smile and Mokuba simply patted the duelist on the back.

Giving a long sigh Yami moved over to Bakura and Marik, standing before them as an annoyed grandmother would with having to take care of her bad grandchildren. "You two are notorious for mischief. Marik, you must be here because you're not allowed alone in your house after almost burning it down and Bakura, please enlighten us with why you came."

"To support my Aunt in training." He threw his legs over Marik's lap and rested his head on his shoulder. "He's my world Pharaoh."

Rolling his eyes Yami mumbled out a, "Of course," before once more taking a seat near Odion.

Said Ishtar was looking down at Jahlil and Kirei who were staring up at Malik and Mokuba while the two attempted to make them smile. Odion chuckled at their attempts before lifting his hands in a silent command to stop. Once they did, the man looked down at the two and softly said, "_Ameer_..._Ameera_..." As if on cue the babies immediately looked at him and for a moment, a ghost of a smile came across their lips before it vanished under unreadable facial expressions and noises.

"Bloody hell! That was like a magic trick!" Looking up everyone found Bakura and Marik now fixated on the twins. "What else can they do?"

"Make them bark," Marik offered. Though the comment was unneeded, everyone was glad to see he had dropped the sassy Aunt act.

Ignoring the two, the other four went back to the fussy babes at hand. At that moment Bakura shot Marik a look and the blonde wordlessly nodded. Trouble was at hand.

**Rayon de Lune**

Pulling up to the front, valet quickly came around to the passenger side door and opened it for the lady of the night. The young boy admired the lady in red unabashed until a stern look from her date had him bowing away. Kaiba placed his hand on the small of Isis' back and led her into the illustrious eatery. Looking around it gave one the idea of a high-end posh French chateau. The chandeliers coupled with the curtain fixtures and dark romantic colors all transported its diners to an illustrious night in Paris.

So wrapped up in the designs Isis didn't pay any mind to Kaiba's interactions with the hosts. They were both soon led to a table past the main area. There the host took them past rich curtains into a room only bullion in glow complements of the candlelit tables and candleholders lining the walls. Leading them over to a particular table, they took their places and menus were left with them. A bottle of fine wine already rested on the table and Kaiba was already on the job of uncorking it. Pouring both of them a glass of the fine liquid, he set it aside and went to his menu.

The clearing of Isis' throat had him looking up, "Yes?"

"No toast?" A small smile played across her lips and he knew it all too well.

"Really Isis? I pay people for that."

"Really?" Isis was surprised by the declaration.

"Yes, yes I do. I have a panel who individually accompanies me to dinners and when the time comes, he gives random toasts on behalf of Kaiba Corp. I interchange them so things don't look too suspicious but I'm sure there not all nitwits."

"This is quite surprising. Here I was under the intention you enjoyed listening to yourself speak at times."

Kaiba offered a sarcastic expression, "I don't like doing everything."

"I'm slowly figuring that out Seto." Flipping through her menu she wasn't surprised to find everything was written in French.

The brunet realized he had been reading French and looked up to alert Isis whom he already found cutely frowning at her given lists. "_Besoin d'aide ma dame_?"

"_Non__je me souviens__assez pour__l'ordre__mais merci__monsieur_Seto."

Looking over the menu she was met with a sexy smirk from what she could tell was an impressed CEO. "Hm. You continue to surprise me." Kaiba had to admit Isis' barely accented French gave the language of love a new meaning and he shifted his legs to adjust himself accordingly.

To say the least she was surprised at such a statement coming from the brunet's lips as well as the look he was offering at the moment. She quickly lifted her menu in embarrassment and luckily found what she wanted by the time waiter arrived. As she thought the very obvious Frenchman addressed them in French and required the orders in the same language. Kaiba did so swimmingly and another glance of pride was given her way when her order followed his flawlessly. Quickly the man hurried away to the kitchen.

Now with the basic parts of dining out done, the two only had one another left. Isis was busying herself with inspecting the location while Kaiba sipped his wine in a subtle dignified manner. Neither one of them was too sure of what to say or not say. Isis knew she would have to step up on this matter. Kaiba was notorious for silence. The man basked in it and she knew from experience she was usually the one starting conversations whether it was about the babies or asking where she had misplaced an item. Focusing back on the sipping CEO she quietly asked, "How was...your day?" For a moment Isis was sure she had asked the wrong question for the deadpanned expression Kaiba offered her was not what she was hoping.

"Fine." Once more he went back to sipping his wine, finishing off the glass he began to poor another. How many had he had?

"Good...I will be right back." Isis excused herself from the table, purse in hand and headed for the bathroom or should she say, _salle_ _d'eau_. Coming to the small lounge like area before the doors she took a seat on the couch and dialed a familiar number.

**Kaiba Mansion**

"What do you mean you don't KNOW!" Odion all but boomed to the room. Silence came over the space until a novelty styled tone washed through the room. The crisp tone rang through the room and despite the seriousness of the matter Malik dared himself to retrieve his phone from his pocket and do a little shimmy. "Malik..."

"Is that Isis calling?" Mokuba asked with much surprise. He was all too familiar with the Bayonetta "Mysterious Destiny" theme since he and Malik had bothed gotten hooked on the game. He could remember at one point comparing Isis to Bayonetta in all manners, reciving a scuffle from Malik later as well as a joke of putting the catchy tune as her ringtone. The younger Kaiba was surprised to see he actually stayed true to his word.

"Yep, I told you I was going to change her ringtone."

Yami who was standing off to the side in an obvious pose of distress paused momentarily from pinching the bridge of his nose, in aggravation, "Answer it."

"Hey Isis!" Malik enthusiastically answered.

"Hello Marik. How are things fairing?"

"Fine. Why are you calling? You're supposed to be buttering Kaiba up for parental sex."

"Malik!"

Placing his hand over the receiver he half-mouthed half-spoke, "She's normal." There was a collective nod around the room. "Just saying Isis."

"Well I wish you wouldn't be so inappropriate...my...I was simply calling to make sure all is well. I suppose I should presume my evening with Seto."

"Yes. Yes you should. Bye Isis!" He quickly hung up before she could continue on and once more had to face the matter at hand. "Yes Odion...I don't know. Sue me!" Malik emphasized this by throwing his hands up in the air. "And you don't either, so don't go pointing fingers Odion."

Yami turned to Mokuba who had been fairly quiet, "Do you?"

"No..."

"Well I don't either. What should we do?"

The four men focused back down at the twins who were becoming more agitated. Suddenly through the stale silence a beacon of hope came. "I can." Four looked up in utter shock and question eyed the blonde haired 'Aunt'. "I said I can."

Malik approached his insane boyfriend and took a familiar cock-hipped stance, "Are you lying Marik because this is a serious situation and we can't handle anymore bullshit."

"I said I can, isn't my word enough? I am the world's best Aunt." Marik rose from the couch and parted the others and kneeled before the twins. There in a timely, highly accurate show Marik impressed everyone in the room even Bakura who had joined the open-mouthed ogling onlookers. Once he was done he rose up and sat back down on the couch in a posture we're sure Cleopatra did whenever Antony entered her courts. "See?"

"Blimey...the bugger really did it." Bakura wasn't the only one still in shock but sure enough, they all laid eyes on the twins now content from the fresh diaper change.

**Rayon De Lune**

Isis eyed her phone a moment longer, wondering if she should have called back. Her mother senses were tingling but she found comfort in Odion's presence. Sighing she headed back to table. Kaiba was pouring another glass of wine when she arrived; she had yet to finish her first glass.

"Seto? How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm fine." Setting the now almost empty bottle back on the table he went to work on his next glass.

Eyeing how own glass it was still intact. She slowly lifted it and took another hesitant sip. She didn't know whether or not she would thoroughly enjoy the glass. Since she was still breast-feeding her babes, she wasn't sure how she felt about putting the wine into her body. She had done plenty of research about it and it was perfectly fine. However, her reserved character played a huge part in her hesitance. Taking another hesitant sip she set it aside. Looking back at her man of the evening half of the contents of his glass were already gone. The waiter soon returned and placed their dishes before them. He thoroughly told them to enjoy it and asked if they needed more wine. It was then Isis realized that the wine was indeed gone. She quickly stepped up her French game and told him but that they would like waters. He nodded to them and left only to return later with two glasses of fresh water.

"Baby how's your food?"

Isis' fork nearly fell from her hands and the only reason it was now clamped between her fingers was just because the after-shock of the pet name left her clenched. "It's...most enjoyable." Clearing her throat she hesitantly asked, "How's your food Love?"

Kaiba didn't flinch or miss a beat, "Fine. It's one of the few places I don't mind frequenting."

He even took another bite for emphasis, giving her an engaged look she had never seen before. Isis eyed him a bit longer and he raised his brow before taking a another swig. Slowly a realization enlightened her mind until an inner beast snuffed the once examining fire out. "Love..."

"Yes babe?"

That was the last of the evidence she needed. Seto Kaiba was drunk and Isis Ishtar was pissed.

PLEASE READ:

Seto is a drunky-wunky. Ha ha ha. So excited I got this done! I'm on a roll of ideas and can't wait for the story to unfold. I hope you all enjoyed this! As usual, corrections will come later.

Arabic Words:

Halawayatee - My sweets

Ameer/Ameera - Prince/Princess

Umm - Mother

Bosa - Kiss

Soghiar - Little

French Words:

Besoin d'aide ma dame? - Need some help my lady?

Non je me souviens assez pour l'ordre mais merci monsieur Seto - No, I remember enough to order but thank you sir Seto.

Salle d'eau - Powder room

This was especially posted for:

Zoelle: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!

Lace Kyoko: I just want to smile when I read your reviews...so I do. (Cheesing!) Thanks so much Lacie Ky-Ky. I'm not one for cheestastic stories but if it brings warm-hearted smiles then that makes me feel accomplished. If you feel so inclined to draw the Kaiba Twins, please do! I'd love to see my Eskimo babies in the flesh. LOL. And thanks! I'm working out my pre-midlife crisis. LOL. I realized fanficiton keeps me sane too.

Mangaanime: Yes! Apprehension. The sweetest ingredient to any story. But no worries, all will come to light soon enough. . Thanks for reading and reviewing.

A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest: Glad my chapters are worth the wait hope this was too. . Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Seto's Butterfly: Nothing like a blushing Seto Kaiba. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

: I hope this update was soon enough and thanks for the review.

Scooby82101: Yay! You thought it was cute! And thanks bud! I see you as queen of plots so I'm glad you like the direction I was going. Makes me feel accomplished and focused!

Anonymous: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

SetoIsis4Eva: Thanks! Means a lot! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: You know I love my body pillow Melshums! Cuddles me at night. LOL. And of course the school work seeped in. It's trying to now. (Puts my force field up) Much better but thanks for noticing the rawness! I figured since Kaiba and Isis' lives have gotten really real I wanted to bring that reality to the story. I don't want to overdo it since this is still fiction but believable. I can always count of you to scout of my stories. LOL. WINGS and HUMMUS! You got me for rizzle! I'll gladly be captured. Just let me out for major and unimportant holidays. LOL.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 6

Missing in Action

"Isis! Slow down…" Why wasn't his body able to stop her?

"No Seto Kaiba! If you wish to partake in alcohol till the point of a stupor do it on your own time."

Oh yeah, that was why. Kaiba once more shuffled his feet and tried to keep up with her. The moment a realization had slid across his face he knew he was done for. But he was a man use to downing aged scotch and brandy. Not wine. He had assumed the potency within the bottle wasn't enough to actually take him down a notch but he had underestimated the power of expensive French wine the restaurant had specifically picked out for his tastes. Now he was beyond buzzing and his lady of the evening knew. Said woman had just grabbed his keys from the valet and was clicking towards his car. Did she think she was going to drive?

"Seto I am driving. I will not have your immaturity getting us killed. I have children who need me."

So she was. "I'm fine Isis. I can drive us back." On the outside looking in anyone would think the CEO had enjoyed a nice evening and maybe a glass of wine. He had always congratulated himself on hiding the annoying swing. At parties he didn't want to be at but had to attend he would often drink to his heart's content so that the evening flowed more smoothly. This time around he had wanted to be in Isis' company but wasn't sure how. He didn't know what to talk about or whether his lack of social graces would push her away. What was supposed to be a couple of glasses of wine to loosen him up soon turned into the whole bottle. His plan to loosen up had happened but beyond what he had anticipated.

"Seto, I do not like the idea of you driving intoxicated."

He finally reached the car and stood before her on the driver side, "I'm not drunk Isis. I'm a man who can hold his alcohol."

"I still do not approve of this." She crossed her arms in a steadfast manner.

Ignoring the upset persona his loosened tongue came out to play. Looking Isis up and down, he finally took in her appearance. He hadn't really taken into account how sexy she looked since the date intimidated him enough. But now, the red dress was added to his unofficial favorites and he thoroughly looked her up and down, smirking in a way that melted her despite her reservations. "Isis…" Grabbing her in a dominating manner he wrapped his hands around her small waist and felt where her hips created that goddess frame. Nuzzling his face in her neck he murmured, "You look so sexy Isis."

Isis inhaled to steady herself and was assaulted by his cologne. Her body warmed and she made the mistake of glancing at his eyes. Immediately warmth shot to her core but gathering her resolve at spotting the sheen over his eyes she pushed him away slightly. "No Seto. We're leaving and I'm driving."

She twirled around and Kaiba was granted the view of a red wrapped derriere. He knew the alcohol was working over time since he made an audible groan of appreciation. Riding the wine waves he wrapped his right arm around her midsection and pulled her into him. Thanks to the heels added height it rested the mounds right where he needed it and he took his left arm, snaking it across her body and nestled her chin in his strong palm. Forcing her lips towards his he thoroughly ravaged her mouth. His tongue was doing things his mind only remembered how to perform when wading in a sea of fermented liquids. With alcohol Seto Kaiba became a master of seduction and developed a sex-drive of a starved sixteen year old boy.

His left arm unraveled from around her waist and trailed down her thigh. Pulling the snug dress up, he got it high enough so his hand could disappear under the garment without much bending. Rubbing her expertly through the sexy undergarments he pressed her firmly against the car and relinquished her lips to allow her breathing to return to normal. Now panting on her ear he offered words to husky and laced with wanton intentions her shivers were no longer caused by his hand alone.

"I want to just pull your dress up and fuck you against the car. I want the whole parking lot to hear you scream."

"People could see Seto," Isis nearly got out before he pressed himself harder into her; his very prominent prize dug rhythmically into her bottom.

Licking the lobe he pressed his lips against the cartilage and groaned, "I want them to watch." Grabbing a handful of her hair he forced her neck back around and once more partook in her lips. "Would you like that? If I fucked you so hard the car rocked? That you screamed so loud that the valet came and found us?" He growled against her lips. Tugging the bottom lip between his teeth he sucked on it brutally and felt the warm pants her lungs were now forcing. "You're so fucking sexy baby."

"Seto…" Isis couldn't deny that was indeed turned on by the words but the intensity of it was lacking.

Her doctor has assured her that many women had problems getting things started back in the bedroom. Once your body went through such an intense situation as being pregnant and giving birth, things needed time to get back to normal or conform to a new norm. Speaking of time, six weeks had yet to pass and that was the healing time Isis was allotted. Until then intercourse was out of the question in fears of ripping, infection, etc. Not to mention having oral sex performed on her had to be done in a very specific way due to the high risk of an air embolism. This was essentially a large air bubble getting into her bloodstream through her unhealed flesh and lodging in her heart, stopping blood flow ultimately leading to death.

These complications had left her wary and worried. If she and Kaiba didn't have sex to express things they couldn't say what would they do? But this just showed how dependant she was on it and was hoping that their relationship could move past it. She assumed Kaiba wanted the same thing yet here he was drunk and 'handsy' in the _Rayon_ _de_ _Lune_ parking lot. Like cold water to a sleeping man Isis realized her almost forgotten anger and righted herself. Forcing herself from the lustful lock she shoved Kaiba farther than she expected but she figured the alcohol added to those last few stumbling steps.

After fixing her dress in an angry fashion Isis faced her man of the evening. "I am heading home and you are calling a cab Seto Kaiba!" Without giving him a moment to process her outburst she quickly got into the car and purred the beauty to life. With a bucked start she exited the parking lot and headed towards the highway.

Kaiba was left in an utter stupor at what had just occurred. He was also regretting ever teaching Isis how to drive stick.

**Kaiba Mansion**

In the midst of a shouting contest the concise ringtone of Mysterious Destiny from the Bayonetta soundtrack and game ghosted through the room yet again. Like a cold wind on a summer's day everyone around showed under bewilderment in stiff body language. Immediately everyone shut up and Malik answered hoping his voice didn't give anything away, "Hey Isis!"

"Malik, I am on my way home."

Eyes growing wide he responded, "I?" Pressing the speaker phone button the four men leaned in to the response.

"Seto Kaiba is a drunkard and a selfish man! I will not subjugate myself to anymore insensitive behavior." Immediately they all stiffened; the last thing they needed was an angry Isis Ishtar. They could take upset but anger tinged her vocals red. Her dress seemed more appropriate than expected.

"So where's Kaiba?"

"I took his car and left him to call a cab." As if on cue they heard the sound of the infamous limo starting and Roland rolling out of the driveway.

"Isis you should go back! This isn't like you to abandon someone."

"He is perfectly capable of handling himself." There was a shift in the background before her voice came back on, "He will not stop calling me and I shouldn't be driving and talking on the phone anyway. I will see you all soon." The line went dead.

"Dear Ra…" Yami breathed; his hands clenching by his sides. "This night ends our days."

"RIGHT!" Malik all but screeched. He buried his hands in his unruly blonde hair due to the tugging and stress.

Mokuba raised his hands when he noticed Odion debating on whether or not to crack, "Everyone just calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN?" Malik gripped the labels of Mokuba's jacket and shook him senseless. Reaching back Mokuba backhanded his blonde friend with a stinging smack. A look of utter shock came across Malik but he soon nodded and in a calmer manner spoke, "Thanks…"

"Now! As we all know Isis doesn't drive very fast and she'll be even slower in the Audi since it's built for speed. I sent a text to Roland to buy us some more time. Since Nii-Sama is probably pissed and drunk, he won't notice Roland driving in circles. That gives us roughly forty-five minutes with Isis and an hour for Seto."

"But what is time to the doomed?" Yami asked surprising everyone with his lack of faith.

"Come on Yami!" Malik began, "You're usually our fearless leader! If you crumble now what will the rest of us think?"

"Ever since Aibou allowed me to view this Discovery Channel and I witnessed a mother bear destroy a creature twice her size all in the name of her cubs safety, I have feared the strength mothers contain. Isis is no different and when she returns to our predicament, she will tear us limb from limb."

Odion grabbed his arms with such a thought, "_Okhti_ can be quite wrathful when needed."

"Everyone just calm down," Mokuba was once more assuaging the group. "We'll handle this!"

Malik who was once more gripping his hair suddenly turn moon eyed. "It's Marik…the link! I can hear him!"

Everyone leaned in as if he was a priceless piece of glass artistry and thus positioned their bodies as if his fragility was at stake. "What does the fool say?" Yami all but hissed.

"I can hear him laughing…mocking our doom." His eyes hazed out and they knew he was trying to locate and speak with the man. Shortly after he returned more upset, "He refuses to come out and Bakura says, 'Fuck you Pharaoh'."

Yami bristled at this and the all knowing eye of Ra shone heavy on his forehead. "I will send them to the deepest depths of the abyss where their very nightmares will tear them limb from limb beyond eternity."

Odion, Mokuba and Malik all took a large noticeable step backwards to give them plenty of space from the irate on-again-off-again God-father. "O…k…" Clearing his throat Malik continued, "That's all well and good but can you track them?"

"I've told this before, they're shielding their aura. I am not able to sense it or the twins."

"I've done a digital sweep of the mansion!" Mokuba was now pinching the bridge of his nose in a tell tale Kaiba manner, "The heat sensors, cameras, nothing! Nothing could pick them up."

"At least we have the comfort that the twins will have a clean diaper."

"SHUT UP ODION!" Malik and Mokuba roared causing the bigger man to frown.

"It's called optimism. If you _AKHI_ had an ounce of it we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me? ME? It's all Mokuba's fault for being a jerk!"

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Me? I did nothing but be supportive it was Yami who got them all flustered into revenge."

In all his regality the ex-King raised his head high and 'hmphed' matter-of-factly, "I did not ruffle the feathers of those miscreants. Honesty was needed and it was granted on my behalf. Do not ask for my opinions if you do not wish for the truth."

The four had broken down the situation too many times till the point the story seemed blurred.

**Flashback**

"_Marrrik…" A suppressed giggle was heard from behind one of the couches and the band of men rolled their eyes respectively. Why Bakura had taken to playing hide and go seek in the first place was beyond them. But factoring in they weren't allowed to leave the room without supervision only made the game more ludicrous. They simply interchanged the same hiding spots – which were few in the living room – and continued on as if it was actually a challenge. At one point Bakura even beat Marik back to the base making him it again. _

_Another giggle erupted through the room and Bakura inspected behind the couch where Marik had hidden once before. Tagging him in a playful manner he proclaimed, "GOT YA!" in a voice all knew was to mock the absent Ryou. They couldn't deny it was spot on till the point Yami double-took to make sure body swapping wasn't going on._

"_Dammit!" Marik pouted coming from behind the couch to sit along the back as if he were a housecat. "It's no fun with the two of us! Come ooonnn Mali! Mokie! Odi! Assy! Play with us!"_

"_As if I would after being insulted," Yami grunted shifting in a nobler stance._

"_It's not personal Pharaoh," Bakura began to an old tune, "Yami sounds like a nickname and no one calls you Atem but Isis because she wants your balls on her face. So we had to give you a nickname that describes you. Asshole was too long." Odion purposely placed a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder to keep him from attacking the two. They had gotten on everyone's nerves beyond belief but Yami's especially with the constant name calling and bothersome behavior._

"_Do you guys want to play?" Marik asked curling up at Malik's feet petting the soft head of baby hair on Jahlil's sleeping head._

"_For the thousandth time, NO!" Malik and Mokuba had just fed the babes and the two were now soundly sleeping on their laps. They didn't need to add to the disruptive behavior to receive the wrath of the awakened babies. "Quit asking."_

_Marik pouted in reply before rolling over to Mokuba. Before he could even ask the black-haired teen gave a very cut and dry, "NO" that paid homage to his surname. After that the yami looked to Odion who acted as if he was busy doing something with his hands. Desperate he resorted to Assy. "Pharaoh…?"_

"_In all that is under Ra's gaze no. Why would I subdue my morals and sanity for a single round of your misguided attempts at an age old game that only children partake in? It gives reverence to your irresponsibility and petty practicalities." Yami accompanied the rant with a glower that he had coined since his dawn. _

"_Forget Assy! It's officially ASS-HOLE!" Marik's regained his sassy behavior and he stepped to Yami, hip cocked out. "You're obviously overcompensating for something, little man." The rise in his voice stirred the twins and they fussed in being disturbed._

"_We're taking them to their cribs before you two ruin this night completely. Only good for changing a diaper…" Malik grumbled as he and Mokuba headed upstairs. When the two returned they found Odion gripping tightly to the back of Yami's shirt while his feet moved at a cartoon character's blur. Marik was holding Bakura back but adding fuel to the fire by throwing comments in here and there. _

_Quickly Mokuba stepped in and knew it was time to compromise. "If we play one game with you two will you leave us alone?"_

"_YES!" Bakura and Marik said simultaneously causing everyone to be on full alert._

"_Fine." Malik motioned to Yami who actually was brought to scoffing._

"_You expect me to be 'it'?"_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Why?" _

"_Obviously it's better if you find those two than us." Giving a certain look Yami caught the drift. It was best for him to find the pair doing something they weren't supposed to since he was the only one who could do anything about it. It was just a little too strange the yamis wanted them to play so bad. "Now count so we can get this over with."_

_Mumbling ancient curses under his breath that left Bakura cackling he stood before the couch, legs spread in the steady manner with his arms crossed, back to the others. "Wahid…itnayn…talata…" His eyes fell shut and he felt absolutely ridiculous but counted on. He heard shuffling and knew a few people had left the room but had a feeling somewhere still present. By the time he reached forty he was counting by tens. "TisAeen…maya…ready or not…" a long sigh emitted between his lips, "here I come." Turning around he wasn't surprised to find Odion's very obvious body hunched behind an arm chair. "Odion…"_

"_I seem to have gotten caught!" The older man stood straight and placed himself in the chair. "I suppose I'm a spoiled sport?"_

"_Perhaps." Yami checked behind the rest of the chairs and was surprised to not find Malik and Mokuba. He supposed they actually were going to try? He was sadly mistaken when he took three steps out of the room and found Malik holding up a lamp to hide his face, while Mokuba was lying under the rug in the main hall. Showed how clean the Kaiba mansion was if he could do so. That only left Marik and Bakura. _

_Scouring the first floor the two still weren't found. Odion decided to help him not feeling good about how things were looking. Mokuba then joined in since he had access to every room in the mansion. This furthered along the hunt but they still came up empty handed. It wasn't until Malik went to check on the twins that the three ran upstairs to the very un-Malik like scream. Entering they saw why: two empty bassinets. They had taken the babies. The four realized this was their plan all along and punched themselves for getting so frustrated they fell into the trap._

**End Flashback**

Now here the four were, thirty minutes later and even more worried. Fifteen minutes had passed since they started arguing now giving them all thirty minutes till Isis mauled them and forty-five minutes until Kaiba made them all go missing. Odion was pacing thinking of any way to lure the two out. Yami was still attempting to use his other-worldly talents but it was only giving him more problems. Mokuba had his master control pad synced with the mansion's wireless access once more attempting to find the two. Malik was wondering if his life had been worth it in the end and was extensively reevaluating his relationship with Marik.

They were all out of ideas.

**Rayon de Lune**

Once Kaiba hung up with Roland to come and pick him up, and Isis refused to take his calls, he had taken it upon himself to leave the parking lot all together. Heading off in no particular direction he began to walk the slowly populating sidewalks of downtown Domino. He was sure many were wondering what the CEO was doing out and about donning the high-priced tailored silvery-gray suit, black button down and matching satiny silver tie. His in-season pricy silver and black wingtips stomped the concrete in an agitated manner that many didn't see different from his usual stride. People divided for the unstoppable force and he was grateful for it, he couldn't imagine bumping into someone. His mouth was too loose as well as his inhibitions. He would have to remember that wine for future reference.

Turning a corner he spotted a gaggle of girls all glammed up for an evening of possibilities. One of them happened to be rocking a red mini-dress and he eyed the dress in a plethora of emotions. The girl spotted him looking and gave shy eyes back but he never stopped walking much to her disappointment. Kaiba was grateful he hadn't developed eyes for another out of spite but he was still feeling pretty upset of how the night ended. He had this ideal scene in his mind of he and Isis speaking very casually of things that usually held no important to him. They would then sip their wine, enjoy high-priced cuisine and the night would end with mutual touching. Yet, here he was, abandoned downtown.

What was wrong with him? The drunkenness aside – which he now fully admitted to himself – how could he have not considered Isis' sensitive state? He had been there during the doctor's visit talking of the six weeks of healing and the emotional unstableness that would plague her as well. Kaiba was a man and in being one he could admit when he had been tactless. He had thought with what had been stirring all night in his pants from the wine, spoken French and deliciously snug red dress. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as memories of that dress haunted him. Why did alcohol get him so worked up?

Or was it the alcohol? It had been roughly six months, two weeks and five days and counting since his last bit of sexual gratification. Since he had been the one uncomfortable with Isis' swelling stomach being in the mix, he had doomed himself to the dry spell. Seeing Isis all dolled up had been like dangling meat before a starved lion. Desperation won out over his plans of being cordial and it showed just how much he dare he say, 'missed' being intimate with Isis? He cringed at the idea of such feelings. But just last year he had been able to be himself around Isis. What had changed?

His phone buzzed alerting him of an e-mail and the lit up screen revealed a candid shot of Jahlil and Kirei smiling simultaneously in their sleep. That's what had changed. The integration of children had caused him to relock his heart. He had to be strong for his son and daughter but better yet the mother of his children. He had to provide and be the rock of the household. Rocks were often cold, hard and disconnected without a little liquid erosion. He wondered if Isis would buy such a statement but he knew in the end he wouldn't even offer it.

Finishing off the block he spotted the familiar limo and was actually grateful not to see Roland waiting for him outside the vehicle. Getting in he closed the door and found the privacy screen was already raised. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was once more grateful for Roland's lack of interaction. He knew his boss too well especially in moments like these. Leaning back in the chair Kaiba's eyes slid closed and the events of the evening continued to play behind his eyes. He was utterly frustrated and beyond disgusted by his behavior. Self-loathing overtook him and the alcohol haze felt lighter than he wanted. He contemplated fishing through his mini-bar that was used for entertaining business officials. Eyeing the clean glasses he clenched his fist and fought the urge to bury his indignation in booze.

**Outskirts of Domino City**

Isis shifted the speed demon into gear two and prided herself for only stalling once. However the car smelled strongly of Kaiba's cologne and his personal touches - blind to an unacquainted eye - were all over the interior. Her anger had yet to subside but her sadness now overwhelmed it in sensation. Was her company so unwanted that he had to drown his senses in alcohol just to make it through the night? She continued to berate herself in her sadness until the anger raised in volume. But Kaiba was the one who asked for the date in the first place. Maneuvering through the rich neighborhood Isis considered going back yet again and collecting Kaiba.

It was not like her to be so brash and acting on her emotions in such a rude display yet her emotions had been so all over the place it was hard to gasp them; like snowflakes drifting in the wind. Once they were caught they dissolved into her being before even being decoded. Plus she doubted he would even get in the car with her considering his pride. Such pride for that matter. Stopping at a light she watched a couple cross the street hand-in-hand and actually scoffed at the view. What was wrong with her? She realized just how hurt she was from the night and this one event was hardening her heart to levels she didn't know she was capable of. She refused to become like the one who held her affections. Taking off from the light she put what had happened behind her. Weariness crept upon her and all she wanted to do was be in the calming embrace of her babies.

She arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and didn't even bother to park the car in the garage. Abandoning it, with the keys in the ignition, she came right to the front door which she was surprised to find locked. Punching in the learned code the door beeped and she was allowed access. Her heels clicked across the marble and the home was so silent it almost sounded foreboding. Turning into the living room she was surprised to find it empty. "Hello?" A small shift was heard but nothing to go off of. Removing her jewelry she assumed the boys were in the game room and the twins were resting in their beds. Entering into the nursery she was shocked at what she found.

**The Basement**

When the front gate had alerted Mokuba of Isis' arrival the four had nearly fled for somewhere to hide. After their given forty-five minutes they had exhausted themselves trying to find the missing twins. Nothing had come up and when giving up had tickled at their awareness the Audi was purring into the driveway. The four couldn't remember running as fast as they did to hide out in the basement. Mokuba had even used his electronic-pad to lock the front door to buy them time. After safely tucking themselves in the workout room and laboratory in construction, the four were thinking of a game plan while Mokuba kept a keen eye on Isis through the camera shots.

"We must return upstairs and alert Isis of our failure," Yami nearly hissed the last word. "Marik and Bakura have really done it now; making us into cowards, hiding out as they have. Simply scum is what they are."

Odion nodded in agreement sitting on one of the bench-presses. "This is the first and last time we will be entrusted to those babes."

"And the first and last time we will view the night sky or feel the touch of Ra's rays," Yami added once more showing his rare helplessness. "As the bear, Isis-"

"WILL MAUL US! We know Yami! Dammit." Malik ran a sweaty hand through his hair again, sitting against the cool mirror to calm his nerves. "Where is she now Mokuba?"

Mokuba who had been calculating how far he could escape with the money he currently had in his account, shifted to the screen and gasped. "She's heading straight for the nursery!"

Malik shot up with the others, "Oh shit! Isis is going to flip a falafel!"

Before they knew it the four of them were taking two steps at a time and rushing to beat Isis to the punch. Though they were heading straight into the Mama Bear's den, they couldn't allow the already expressively rumbled Isis to find empty bassinets and a silent home. It just wasn't fair to her. Rushing down the hall and nearly losing their bearings across the marble floor, they swerved towards the stairs and found the woman standing stunned in the light of the soft bed-time glow whispering through the opened double-doors.

"Isis we-!" Yami's words caught in his throat and were replaced with a growl many didn't hear outside of his verbal tussles with Kaiba.

There sitting in the rocking chairs were Aunt Marik and his best-bud Bakura. While the prized Aunt held the resting Kirei in his arms Bakura was swaying lighting with the sleeping Jahlil. Both of the babies clothes had been changed signaling a bath had taken place. It was also safe to assume they had been fed with how they were slumbering. The matching blankets Marik and Bakura had slung over their shoulders looked as if they were supposed to be there and though they both contained sharp harsh features, they were rested in utter calm and accompanied with the poor lighting, one would mistake them for their lighter halves. Bakura glanced up and spotted the five hung-open mouths. Giving a known motion to Marik they stood together, placed the babies in their beds and tucked them in before tip-toeing out of the room and closing the door.

"Ssshhhh, my sweeties are sleeping," Bakura grinned to psychotic levels.

Marik nodded in agreement before placing his hands on his hips, indicating the return of the sassy Aunt. "Those two cherubs are quite the handful. You owe me cash bitch." Laughing in a strange way he shook his head, "You know I'm just pulling your leg."

Strutting past the two Marik and Bakura headed back downstairs leaving a fuming Yami, bewildered Odion, ready to pass out Mokuba, frozen Malik and overwhelmed Isis. But all of them were thinking the same thing: "Have my eyes deceived me?"

PLEASE READ:

I am like a fat man with a tub of butter: on a roll. (Jahlil and Kirei frown) I know it was bad but hey, I can't help it. Always feeling good after finishing a chapter. MORE TO COME! Much more.

Arabic Words: 

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

Wahid – One

Itnayn – Two

Talata – Three

TisAeen – Ninety

Maya – One hundred

This was especially posted for:

Seto's Butterfly: They can be fun but not at this moment. LOL.

Mangaanime: Yea, I mean to have more Kaiba time in this chapter than what I wrote but things got shifted around and you'll see more from him in the next chapter. But pet-names are always fun.

Scooby82101: Glad you loved her dress, I do too! LOL. I Googled some ideas and a dress similar to it popped up. Marik is full of surprises and it's fun experimenting with them. Plus, he is the best he is the best Aunt ever. LOL. And I can't help but slip Pride in here and there. It's all Mel's fault. She brainwashed me. LOL.

Lace Kyoko: I totally thought of you when I decided to make Kaiba drunk. I remember how you loved it in MOTM and just knew you'd get a kick out of it again. LOL. I admit the idea of a drunk Seto Kaiba laying in my bed sounds pretty darn-tootin' awesome. LOL. Sassy Aunt Marik is the Aunt we all want but ended up with loser ones that bake for us and love us. LOL. And no rush on the picture, whenever you can! Thanks buuud! =D

A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest: Hahahaha. You throw out pet names when you're drunk? That's hilarious.

SetoIsis4Eva: Aunty Marik is the best! Thanks for the review! Hope this came speedy enough.

Zoelle: Glad this cracked you up, hope this chapter does the same.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: So glad you loved it Melshums! Working harder on mah craft. LOL. Marik is the ish so of course he knows how to change diapers and be sassy. LOL. I put the hip jutting Yami in just for you. I like leaving you little Easter eggs. LOL. It's funny because I was trying to think of a ringtone for Isis and while deciding an unknown number called me. Whenever it does, Mysterious Destiny plays and I KNEW I had found my ringtone. LOL. But she'd fight those Joys for her babies. Who wasn't jealous? She had two babies and is still hot if not hotter. Oh the smexy growl! My fave and about drunk Kaiba saying something to Yami? (Brews ideas) Perhaps the next chapter will contain it? Hmm... Awws! No hummus! (Starts turning pale) You know Lemmie's only survive on bananas, hummus and wings. LOL.

K5Rakitan: Hello, hello new reviewer! =D I thank you so much for taking time to read and review past chapters. It's really appreciated! About the birth/ing process in the story, I am aware that outside the Western World the hospital isn't really chosen and I actually started a rough draft with Isis and Kaiba picking out a mid-wife, yet because it started to consume the story till the point I was dissatisfied I cut it out. I instead took Western Culture and Kaiba's protective character and molded into absolute ficiton if you will. LOL. I did a lot of research but didn't want the story to be too heavy with reality if that makes any sense. But I appreciate the information and link. It had me reading about different cultures and pregnancy for a few hours. LOL.

About the typos...(Hides face in shame) I never re-read and proof-read my stories until their posted. It's just this weird OCD thing I tend to practice but I am SO GLAD they haven't deterred you from my story. Shows I'm getting better but I'll be sure to go back and made some more corrections!

And having Mokuba move out was a hard decision to make sense I do always see him living with Kaiba for quite some time. But after doing some more character digging about Mokuba I tried to work it to where it made sense. I hope it didn't come off unbelievable or lazy. And glad you love the Arabic! It's a passion of mine so it makes for good practice. Polish? I haven't heard that one. French was once not on my list, but a boy I attend college with is fluent in it and he would randomly start speaking to me. It was rather sensual. LOL. But I do find Korean a bit sexy.

And yes! I have written a few Kaiba/Isis lemons. All Work and No Play, A Lesson in the Sex Drive, Let Us Come Together and I Understand. I hope you enjoy them and thanks again for reviewing! =)

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 7

Rueful? Contrite?

Isis felt her chest loosen from the emotional knot that had tethered her body parts in absolute stress. Her eyes hung heavy in a fanciful manner and a content curve overtook her lips. Absolute calm and serenity vibrated across her skin and the night's events had not been forgotten but the feelings there had been. All of this was easily unwound once her eyes found purchase on two sleeping babies. Jahlil's round face was sagged in utter rest while Keiri's hands were balled up, face tight in slumber. This was her peace. It was in that moment she felt warmth tickling across her back and rather than fight it she allowed it to lead her out of the dark room and back into the hallway.

"Have they gone?"

"All but I..." After Bakura and Marik had been discovered the truth had yet to come to Isis' attention and instead Malik had sugarcoated the story into something of giving the two a chance to prove themselves. If only she had been present for the rules. It was after this quick rant Malik had ushered the two out and forced Mokuba to come with him whom of which was reluctant. Isis had a feeling he wanted to chastise the eldest Kaiba but thanks to Odion's coaxing the house was now quiet expect for Yami's presence.

"You didn't have to stay behind Atem...I don't know when Kaiba will return." Isis wasn't shocked to find her best-friend still very much present. She knew his lingering was caused by wanting to protect her and make sure she was okay. She also was aware of his own selfish vendetta to once more battle Kaiba in some fashion. It was because of this she had attempted to pacify the once ruler into grabbing his keys and exiting but he was having nothing of it.

Yami's eyes caught hers in the hallway and they instantly hardened in a protective manner she had seen time and time again, "And abandon a friend in a time of need? _Abadan_..." A firm pat to her back assured he was going nowhere.

"Of course Atem." She returned his smile knowing hers appeared more tired than she would have liked. "I just wish—"

The front door opened with an ominous whoosh and the two halted whatever actions they considered opting for two steps forward towards the foyer. Yami of course was a mere big-toe before Isis who did pay mind to the space difference but was actually grateful for it. She didn't expect Kaiba to be violent but at times the coldness in his voice hurt much more than any slap he could administer. Keeping her head high she strolled right out into the main room where she found the brunet leaning against the doorknob, stance straight and arrogant.

"Hm..." The Kaiba cracked a devilish smirk at spotting the defensive stance Yami was offering him. What was he expecting? For them to suddenly start dueling? "So you are still here." Not only had the brunet anticipated his rival's loitering but he had secretly hoped for it. He knew it wasn't fair to be mean to Isis but he sure could to Yami.

"Very much so Kaiba," Yami returned rolling his face in a format a disappointed mother would envy, "Unlike you, I do not abandon the ones I care about."

Kaiba chuckled at this, "Really now?" His arm jerked, slamming the door and his feet felt like he was standing upon mud. "In that case, shouldn't you be running home to Yugi?"

"Do not speak such things against Aibou."

"I don't have to considering there are dust-bunnies bigger than him." His smirk widened at the deep growl he received in response.

"Your rude behavior is rooted from your wrongs Kaiba; leave Yugi out of this."

Isis was aware of what Kaiba was doing but that fact that Yami continued to take the bait only catered to her earlier thoughts of him wanting to face off against the man. Giving a long sigh she looked between the two who were now glaring holes through one another. At this point, she was ready to give up on both of them, grab her babies and leave. "I—"

"Do not entertain him Isis, he doesn't deserve the interaction," Yami continued moving more toward the taller male.

"You're doing enough for the both of us Atem," Isis assured in a calm tone.

Kaiba felt an almost giggle bubble in his throat from seeing Yami receive a small chastisement compliments of Isis. It was nice that it wasn't him for once. "See Yami? Even Isis can't stand you butting in all the time."

"If only he didn't have anything to butt into," the woman's voice once more carried. This time it was Yami appearing triumphant as if he were back in Isis' good graces.

"What a shame, hm Kaiba?"

"It's time for you to leave."

"I'll leave when I'm ready."

Before Kaiba could stop himself his hand had found purchase in Yami's surprising thick locks and he pulled. Caught off guard Yami had issues keeping his feet grounded and was now being drug to the front door in a less than dignified manner. Halfway there he found his bearings and fought against the taller man who was sluggish due to the bloodstream content. For a moment it appeared as if Yami had the upper hand but Kaiba's greater strength despite the alcohol combined with his superior height worked to his advantage.

Isis stood stock-still watching the scuffle in all its glory. Curses were being cast back and forth between the two and she knew they were reaching the point of no return when Yami hissed, 'Brunet bitch' in which Kaiba returned with, 'Midget motherfucker'. Approaching the two, Isis cleared her throat to create a very clear and concise voice — a tone she hadn't used since living with Malik's daily antics — and said, "STOP." As if on cue the two men jumped back from one another as two brothers would who had been caught brawling in her newly planted petunias.

"Isis I—"

Raising her hand to Yami she cut her eyes in all of her mother glory and motioned to the door, "Leave. Now." Not even arguing the ex-pharaoh exited with great haste but not before casting a slur over his shoulder just to have the last word against Kaiba. Of course the brunet caught this and went to retort but before he could he was met with the very firm palm of Isis' hand connecting with his face. Shocked into silence Isis seized the opportunity, "I will be sharing the bedroom alone this night Seto Kaiba. I suggest you slither away into one of your spare rooms to sleep off your alcohol. We'll discuss things further in the morning." Nodding more to herself than Kaiba she turned quickly on her foot and headed upstairs to the bedroom where she closed the door soundly.

Kaiba stood in the foyer attempting to process all of what just happened. It was then he realized he might not have needed that extra drink in the limo. His head was starting to liquefy and his body was getting heavier by the moment. The add-on of an utterly pissed mother of his children was not helping his hazy head. Pinching the bridge of his nose he succumbed to the weight of the evening and in an uncharacteristic show of weakness he literally melted to the floor and laid out flat against the hard coldness. Staring up at the chandelier he considered things and knew he'd have to make up for all that had happened. Though he couldn't deny how good it had felt fighting with Yami.

Morning

A deep long growl released from a mountain of sheets and pillows. Occasionally it moved; wobbling pillows and decorative cushions. Another shift occurred and the woman standing in the doorway almost felt bad but remembering the "beast" brought it upon themselves, she sighed through the next round of growls. "Seto?"

Like a spring loaded toy Kaiba popped up through the soft heap from belly-button up appearing as a lost boy. His hair was askew; his bangs hanging across his forehead tangling with his lashes while the back drooped and rose in some places. His eyes were slightly glazed over and the rims of his eyes were faintly red. Despite the utterly bewildered look accompanied with the disheveled appearance, he looked in control and perfectly able to function. Isis was surprised by this and perhaps even more attracted to him. Kaiba was a man of many talents and though he didn't quite look his best, he still at least appeared to be in control. The anger that still wanted to well up inside rolled its eyes at her softened heart.

"How are you feeling?" She kept her voice neutral just in case.

Kaiba gave a small sniffing noise, "Fine." Looking in her arms he found Jahlil and Kirei to be utterly fixed on their daddy. The moment he gave them attention Kirei smiled and made a weird high-pitched noise while Jahlil simply stared at him with almost cutting eyes. Leave it to fathers' little girls to always side with them; he knew Jahlil would be whining about this whole predicament later. Shifting through the mountain of sheets he somehow found his way out much to Isis' amusement who cracked a smile at his struggle. Sitting on the dresser of one of the many spare rooms sat a glass of water, two familiar looking tablets and the paper. He'd have to thank Roland later.

Isis watched as he took the tablets before almost chugging the water down. Someone must have really enjoyed their alcohol the night before. Spotting the slacks from the night before as well as the socks, she realized this held more ground than she would have liked. "I'm going to feed the twins...I simply wanted to check on you."

Kaiba watched as she quickly turned before easily reaching her shoulder thanks to his long arms, "Isis..."

"Not now..." Shrugging it away she left the room taking the babes with her.

Standing in the almost unfamiliar room the brunet let out a long breath and picked up the paper. He really didn't read it, just needed somewhere to hone his sight and mind. There he lost himself in numbers, letters and names he couldn't tie faces to. He had royally messed up. Last night he not only got wasted and tried to rape Isis in the parking lot — who he remembered was still healing post-baby — but he had drunk more in the limo which thus better fueled him into fighting with Yami. What was wrong with him? Had he really been so nervous that he drank himself into a stupor?

His pride wouldn't allow him to believe that he was actually threatened by her. Even the mere thought of it had him crumbling up his newspaper in hand. Seto Kaiba was not intimidated by Isis Ishtar. So what if she carried two babies unknowingly then popped them out in the most disgusting display Kaiba never cared to see again. But more importantly, who cared if she chose to like him and want to have a real family with him? For a moment he felt an inner flutter that could only be one thing: anxiety. Kaiba was fearful of her dedication. Here she was not only ready to committee to one but two babies which was a simple task for most responsible loving mothers, but she was also willing to commit to the foolish father whose DNA they also carried. Isis was ready to commit to him and him alone.

Picking up the glass he wished more water was in it and simply reset it down on the dresser before exiting. He needed a shower not more time to contemplate such horrifying—no, not horrifying but menial ideas. Yeah, menial. Moving down the hall he heard her softly humming into the nursery and felt his heart flutter—no, not flutter, but palpitate. By this point he was ready to run full out to the bathroom. After a long boiling hot shower that not only washed away any more mental hiccups as well as the stench of last night, he got dressed and went to seek out his pride and joy; Jahlil being his pride and Kirei his joy. He would always make sure to specify.

The task wasn't hard since he heard Kirei wailing from the nursery to be held while Jahlil was making his weird fussy sounds at not getting enough attention. Like the Super Dad he knew he was he entered into the nursery and found Isis bouncing both babies. Taking his daughter from her he fled the scene since he didn't feel quite comfortable around Isis. Plus if she was going to slap him again, she couldn't do it in front of the kids. No child wants to see their father belittled by their mother; at least not until puberty. Caring a now quieter Kirei who was fixated on Kaiba, he headed down into his office to do some work which he knew by now put her to sleep. Something about the clicking keyboard and mumbled curses lulled her deep into nap time. Once he was inside he looked down at the small face, still slightly red in the cheeks and offered her that perfect daddy smile but she didn't return it.

"Don't tell me your brother got to you." As if to say yes she squelched up her face. "Dammit. Kirei, there's something you have to understand. You are my only ally in this house. Since we discovered you lurking inside your mother — as a perfectly sneaky Kaiba would — you were officially dubbed as my permanently swayed side. I know you feel loyalty to Jahlil too but your daddy, that's me, is always right. Okay?"

Whining by this point the CEO realized that she was easily weeding through his verbal jaunt and not buying any of it. "Fine, you don't have to think I'm right but you do have to simply be on my side." A small smile and coo followed this much to his small delight but it was only because Kirei had released some pent-up gas that had probably been the reason behind her earlier fussiness. "That's not lady like." Her fists balled up and she shifted her head away as if to say she didn't give a damn. Such a Kaiba. "Now," he began moving through the study over to a specific drawer. "It's time for me to brain storm." Pulling a Blue-Eyes White Dragon baby sling from there he placed it around himself and settled Kirei comfortably in who lazily blinked in response to the safe warm embrace. "Now, don't tell your mother I ordered one of these, I'll never live it down." Kirei simply stared back not making any promises. "Whatever."

Kaiba began his pacing in the confines of his office and he had found since the twins had come into his life, the gentle warm weight they offered him in his arms or even his secret sling allowed his mind to become less muddled. He had paced with Jahlil for an hour before sitting down and finishing all the back work that had piled up from Kaiba Corp. since the whole birthing situation. Now Kirei would assist him in trying to find a way to make amends with Isis.

'You could just apologize,' an inner voice chided that had grown louder over the course and he and Isis' coupling. He assumed it was his conscience but he had been ignoring it for years so the process still wasn't as complicated to do. But his baby girl made a weird whimpering whine kind of noise as if to back up the ethical voice. Pacing even faster now to increase the bouncing motion against his chest to assuage her, he knew that would have to be in his plans. However, how did you apologize?

Kaiba had never been wrong in his life. He snorted at the assumption; perhaps tearing up a Duel Monsters card cherished my a senior citizen had been a bit...much? Shuffling past thoughts away he realized he had been wrong quite a few times in his life but they had never held such foundation as wronging Isis had. He blanched at the thought of really caring about her and how she perceived him. It wasn't too hard to stay in Mokuba's good graces since he had practically raised the boy himself. Yet with Isis, he didn't know her inside out like he did his little brother. It was harder to predict a few of her patterns especially now with the add-in of babies. Two babies; he looked down at the round face staring up at him.

"Quit complicating things." The small pink lips flipped into a frown and quivered before an infamous shriek left the small mouth. "Dammit Kirei! I'm sorry! Stop..." Bouncing her now with more precision and even going as far as to kiss the soft flesh of her forehead; this caused the tears to cease and silence to return. She then offered her own form of an ironic look as if to say: 'Was that so hard?' Frowning at being outwitted by an infant he pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to his mind ramblings. Maybe just saying sorry was the best option? Pausing mid-thought he shook his head and continued to ponder.

The Nursery

"So your _Abi_ wants to steal Kirei away, hm?" Isis asked in a sing-song voice. Looking down at the moon-eyed Jahlil she changed his diaper and checked the healing status of his circumcision. "I suppose it is easier to talk to her than I?" Jahlil really didn't have a response for his mother and simply continued to stare. "I fear that maybe I was too hard on him...I know I shouldn't have slapped him. But I was so angry and upset—" A fussy noise came from her son and she frowned nodding, "You're right. Violence is never the answer." Finishing the process she lifted him up into her arms and rocked him back and forth watching his ice-blue eyes twitch around the brightly colored room. "Jahlil..." Softly she kissed his small face and he fussed over the attention but Isis smiled nonetheless. Glancing at the clock she realized it had been over an hour since Kaiba disappeared with their daughter. "Shall we check on your _Okhti_ and _Abi_?"

Isis left the nursery just as the master bedroom doors clicked softly closed and halted in her steps. Was that Kaiba? Shifting in that direction she gently opened the door to find Kirei on the bed wiggling like the worm she was with the faint sounds of the brunet in the closet. Setting Jahlil by her she watched for a moment as the two connected and communicated in their usual noisy fussy baby way before facing the closet. Double-taking the twins to assure they were properly centered on the massive bed to assure they wouldn't fall off she softly called, "Seto?" as she cautiously entered the closet. Kaiba's back was to her when she found him before his infinite suit rack. Slowly he turned and there in his hands lie a large bouquet of white tulips and purple hyacinths all secured by blue ribbon. Initially Isis' eyes widened and her lips quivered but rather than give him the benefit of knowing just how excited she was, she took a small step back and crossed her arms.

"What are these?"

"Flowers." His reply held the irony that was plaguing his mind from such a question. Shifting on the flats of his feet his arms felt as if they were creaking as he sheepishly passed the large bouquet to the woman. "They're...for you."

Surprise beyond what Isis knew she could be overtook her as she gently took the flowers. "Why for me?"

"Because I know you like flowers..."

"Really?" Had he paid attention to all of the times she had shown fondness to foliage?

"Yes and it's also compensation."

A small smile came across her lips, "Penitence?"

"Penance."

"Amends?"

"Reparation."

"Atonement?"

"Apology." Kaiba let out a small breath. "Apology for what happened last night." His arms naturally crossed and a childish moue dominated his features. He really hated this. That little nagging voice was barking as to why he had to do this but when he cut his eyes at Isis and found her face buried in the soft petals of the tulips, appearing utterly pleased, he realized why.

"Seto...this was greatly appreciated. Consider your apology accepted." Taking a small whiff from the bouquet Isis shifted her attention and very gently kissed the side of Kaiba's lips. "I'm off to find a vase."

Kaiba watched her go and shortly after hearing the door close entered back out into the bedroom. There he found the twins still fussing and bumping into one another. Very gently he lied on the bed as not to jostle them and they gave him a small smile at the close contact. "It seems your mother has forgiven me...without any help from either of you." Kirei's foot connected with her father's chin while Jahlil gave a stern protest. "Brats," Kaiba admonished in return. Of course this only brought a round of small smiles in which he returned.

In the Kitchen

Isis sat on one of the barstools of the kitchen admiring her large bouquet sitting in a vase that had been conveniently placed on the counter. She once more took a small sniff before sitting back to admire them. She really did have a soft spot for flowers. Reading up on them had been a small hobby for her and when she was younger she had always dreamt of ruling over a garden, containing every type of flower. Sorting through her mental rolodex she remembered how white tulips represented forgiveness while purple hyacinths were for sincerity. Thumbing the royal blue ribbon that tethered them together she recalled it was seen as loyalty, trust, intelligence just to name a few. She knew it was Kaiba's personal touch since all knew blue was his signature hue.

Her smile widened further and she once more buried her face in the petals. Who knew Kaiba was capable of giving flowers? Not only was it a traditional gesture of romance but it wasn't a classic bouquet of flowers. It was picked with care and discernment and even had his personal blue touch. Even though his words had been few in terms of his verbal apology, the bouquet was worth a thousand words. Her heart no longer ached from the failed date but now expanded with ardor. A tear slipped down her cheek and rolling her eyes she wiped it away. These wacky emotions were really starting to annoy her.

Musing further over her blossoms a soft knock could be heard echoing through the foyer. Hesitantly she rose and made her way to the front door. Punching in the newly added code the door beeped before hissing and allowing her to open it. There on her doorstep stood a familiar face. "Atem..."

"Isis..." Yami gave a shallow nod. She motioned him in but he raised his hand in silent decline. "I do not wish to disturb you this day. My visit intends to be short."

"Oh?"

"_Na'am_...Isis..._ana_ _asif_..." In that moment the size of Yami's eyes were reminiscent of Yugi's yet the headstrong nature and firmness never left them. Though they did soften; matriculating across his face into soft features and a small smile, "I wanted to give my most sincere apology because you are one of my most treasured friends and I shouldn't have meddled in your affairs."

"Atem..." The reply was soft chime and she stepped forward embracing him in a warm hug, "Thank you."

Returning it Isis was one of the few people in his life he openly showed affection for. "You deserve only the best Isis...even if you chose Kaiba."

"Atem!" Playfully slapping his arm she pulled back from the embrace sniffling.

Smiling fondly he chuckled, "You know it's in my nature to quip Kaiba as often as possible." Spying a stray tear cascading down her face his brow creased and he reached out a hand to brush it away. "Have I upset you this much Isis?"

"Not exactly Atem. My emotions have been on a higher level today than normal." Bracing his hand between her two she smiled, "Do not worry about me. Your apology has done me a world of good."

"Good I—" Yami's expression suddenly changed to that of a light scowl. "Kaiba..."

Isis looked over her shoulder to find Kaiba balancing a twin on each arm. "Yami..." He responded returning the same look. Looking at the touch between the two a memorable green twinge of negative emotion hit him that was reminiscent of how he felt at times during the magic fiasco just last year.

Yami took note of this and raised his other hand, gently patted her top hand and softly left the contact. His brow rose just ever so and Kaiba returned it with a barely there nod. "I will take my leave Isis." As badly as the duelist wanted to stay especially with the Kaiba twins eyeing him with familiarity, not to mention he felt as though he was once more abandoning Isis during an emotional crest. Yet, it was the best option for the time. "Call me if you need me." After a firm nod he turned and headed back to his car.

Isis slowly stepped back which happened to be into Kaiba and closed the door. Facing him she admired the view of her babies and their father. "He simply came to apologize."

"He didn't have to hold your hand to do that."

Would Kaiba ever stop being jealous? Isis knew if he did it meant he had lost interest in her. So her CEO could stay green-eyed as long as he liked. "I suppose so."

Transferring the children more comfortably in his arms, Kaiba shifted his jaw before saying, "Again?"

"_Again_?" His body language changed and Isis finally caught his hidden code. Nodding she gave a warm smile, "Yes...again."

For once the brunet returned the smile with a small barely noticeable one, "Good."

PLEASE READ:

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the awkward ending. School. SUCKS. AH! Why do I torture myself with it? Things in my life have been utterly chaotic so writing has suffered because of that. But I finally finished this chapter. Huzzah!

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Okhti – Sister

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Ana asif – I'm sorry

This was especially posted for:

All of you patient readers and reviewers!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 8

Work, Work, Work It out

"Well?"

"We-we...well what Sir?"

"Are you finished?"

"Oh uh," the young man wiped sweat from his brow in a quick dabbing motion that spoke volumes of his fear of the man, "no Sir, I still had a few more figures..."

Kaiba's fingers drummed rapidly against the conference table in an almost unfamiliar way. Being back in the office was not only strange but just as tiring as he remembered. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss being around Jahlil and Kirei twenty-four hours a day. Yet, the company couldn't take his video conferences and second-hand commands anymore. They had been crumbling without his direct orders and presence. He had to return to once more strike fear, precision and ambition back into the cubicles and corner offices. These past few weeks had been the time for that and he still couldn't believe it was only Monday. He could not wait for the weekend. A feeling swept over him and his fingers halted: was he becoming a family man? His brow creased with such an idea causing the man offering the presentation to sweat that much more.

The brunet knew it was time to end this. Raising in a very refined manner the table joined him, "Gentleman, I've heard enough. The figures I received from my secretaries match what you all are showing me. Because of this, I don't see the point in continuing this meeting further." Turning he exited followed by three other men telling him other items on the agenda simultaneously; as usual he heard them all before dismissing them. Passing off the information to his team of assistants he moved into his office bent on having his lunch break. But upon entering his office to sip coffee and have personal time, he spotted a familiar unruly chock of black hair.

"I've been waiting long enough Nii-Sama." Mokuba continued to push himself in a circle in his brother's large wingback chair. "Where have you been?"

Despite his age, aged features and deeper voice Kaiba felt reminiscent to an eight year old Mokuba spinning in his desk chair, arms out and giggling. The small memory caused him to smile while his back was to his brother as he secured his office doors. Turning back around all memory of the pleasant demeanor was replaced with his usual scowl. "You did come to my office Mokuba, do I have to point out the obvious?"

"Isis warned me you might be grumpy."

Kaiba tossed a file on his desk, "What would Isis know?"

"Obviously more than you'd like Nii-Sama." Hopping out of the chair he took purchase on the desk and picked up a newly added digital picture frame. It was scrolling through black and white pictures of Kirei and Jahlil at a decent pace before scenes of Kirei in flowers or dressed as a fairy amongst a garden came by followed by Jahlil in a rustic washtub or peeking out from behind sheets in a basket. Mokuba even spotted a familiar set of hands cradling both babes in a certain black and white shot. "When did these happen?"

"Last week," the CEO grunted as he took his place in his chair. "I've been back at work for three weeks and Isis is already doing stuff behind my back." The picture of his arms holding the naked babes popped up and he frowned further, "I didn't even pose for this shot. Isis took it without my knowledge and handed it off to the photographer to be photo-shopped."

"Wow! They did a really good job. I'm surprised Isis went ahead and did this since she was against the babies being photographed originally."

"She claimed to have found someone she could trust and that we needed to 'immortalize these precious moments'."

"Who took the photos?"

"Ryou."

"Really? Ryou did these? He's awesome. I remember he got that photography degree but Bakura kept saying it was bull so I didn't think much of it. He's phenomenal." Mokuba was now even more engrossed in the baby shots much to his brother's annoyance.

Snatching the frame from his younger brother, Kaiba admired a certain black and white shot of Isis in a white dress cradling the two against her bosom. That warm feeling came over him and quickly he set the overpriced frame away to fully address his bothersome sibling. "What do you want Mokuba? You rarely come just to say hi."

Moving to the other side of the desk Mokuba took a seat and nodded, "It's about you and Isis going on another date."

"Mokuba..." It was a warning as he brought his computer to life, typing in the needed passwords.

"Seriously Seto, when are you taking her out again?"

"I don't know." He continued to type looking over memos and spreadsheets. "We haven't had time."

Mokuba knew this was true. Since Kaiba had gone back to work Mondays thru Fridays, Isis had taken the initiative to do the same. So once more she picked up her weekend duties at the museum that began Friday morning ending promptly Sunday evening. The CEO was attempting to catch up on all he had missed and by the time he had any ounce of energy or free time Isis was jetting off to date vases and assist in new arrivals. And even if spare time came up it all went to the twins. However Mokuba had purposely done some snooping; as if he'd come to meet his brother empty handed.

"I happen to know that next weekend the museum will be closed due to repairs, renovations etcetera."

Halting in the typing he was once so engrossed in cold blue eyes cut to his brother, "So you're the anonymous donor?" He remembered Isis telling of how they were trying to meet a deadline and was a few thousand off from their goal but there were rumors of an anonymous donor who had been contacting the institution.

Creating a smirk that reminisced of his last name Mokuba shrugged, "Maybe. All I know is that she'll be available as will you. Why not take her out again to somewhere preferably lacking alcohol?"

The brunet's infamous moue skewered his features causing his little brother to give a smile in utter glee. "Shut up," was his only witty reply.

"I'm just saying Nii-Sama. Don't let _Dionysus_ make a fool of you twice."

Massaging his forehead with three fingers the older brother couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Did you really just make a reference to mythology?"

"It fits you too well not to." Adding in a shrug Mokuba continued, "Odion talks in his sleep. I've learned more than I'm able to share on the subject."

"Well, continue to keep any if all of it to yourself." Going back to typing he shook his head and wondered where he went wrong in Mokuba's developmental process. Perhaps letting him move out had been a great and terrible move. A nagging tone assured him it was if he was making references to paganism past.

The teen's smirk had yet to waver and even if it was possible it seemed to grow, appearing even more suggestive of his surname, "Sure thing Seto but back to the topic you continue to stray from; you need to take Isis out next weekend and make sure it goes well."

"That sounded like a threat Mokuba..."

"Perhaps it is?" The smaller scooted a pen across the table in mock defiance. The younger let out a chuckle and Kaiba followed it up with a small cough type of chortle.

"Mokuba, I just don't understand why you continue to pester me on this situation. What are you up to?" He really didn't put any weight behind his question since he was once more wrapped up in his pecking of the keyboard.

"Planning a wedding, DUH!"

"Wha—?" Kaiba nearly deleted his document with the response. "Excuse me?" Swiveling the chair to give him his full attention; he needed clarification that he was simply joking. But the look he received spoke of more mischief. "Mokuba..."

"You're not getting any younger Nii-Sama..." Pushing his chair back he stood in a way Kaiba had done earlier and headed towards the door. "Don't forget! Next weekend! Later Nii-Sama." He casted these last few words over his shoulder before exiting the office all together.

Left in a stupor Kaiba pushed his chair out and headed over to his mini-bar. Sure alcohol had gotten him in trouble before but after the use of the M-word, he'd be damned to deny himself. Half-way through a pour he wondered if he had indeed been joking. Throwing back a glass he had a sickening feeling he wasn't and thus, scotch turned into his lunch.

Downtown Domino

"Have you and Kaiba gone out again?"

Isis furrowed her brow at the question. She had dodged it once before thanks to a particularly, stinky diaper compliments of Jahlil but now she was trapped back into another explanation. "Why is your obsession with my affairs concerning Seto, Malik?"

The blonde shrugged working his hands back and forth. Jahlil had latched onto his Uncle's index fingers and the added movement caused him to squeal with delight, his ice-blue eyes following the motion as best as he could. Taking a moment the two smiled at the budding boy before Malik picked up where she left off, "Because face it Isis, you're no spring chicken."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you look awesome for your age. I'd tap that—"

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

"And I wish you'd lose that dangerous body so I wouldn't constantly have to patrol who's looking at you but hey! We can't all get what we want, now can we?"

A smile graced her lips despite the shaking of her head. "I guess not." Even after all these years Malik was still overprotective of his sister.

"Anyway, you and Kaiba need to work on you alls relationship. It's key for Kirei and Jahlil. You'll confuse them if you don't know your status." Glancing over he found a familiar thinking face and inwardly cheered. He was successfully picking Isis' brain. Phase One was moving more swiftly than he had hoped.

"This is all very true Malik. I have often considered this. However I do not wish to rush things by nagging Kaiba on the topic. New relationships are reminiscent of a river Malik. Constantly they move and change; fast as a thudding heart or perhaps smooth as a lovers touch. Water-falling emotions and rapid moments are all apart of them just as much as the soft gurgling of water and soft shifts of waves."

Malik who had been moving his mouth in time with Isis in a mocking manner came to a standstill when her feet stopped by one of the nearby ponds in the Domino City Park the siblings and twins had been strolling through. "Let me guess, Yami has said this before?"

"Is it so hard to believe I could have an abstract thought without the aid of the Pharaoh?"

"Yes." Jahlil found his mother's exasperated look particularly significant.

"See? This is us." Eyeing the placid pond with ducks settled upon them the blonde nodded. "We have come to a standstill _Akhi_."

"Well, how about you two make like a waterfall, huh?"

Rolling her eyes she continued on gently caressing the now sleeping Kirei's head. "Why are you so impatient?"

"Because if you two wait too long—"

"Then what?" An almost gruff voice came from behind the couple and immediately Jahlil attempted to crane his head in direction of the familiar voice. Kirei awoke with a fuss at not being able to view the man either. The Ishtar's turned around to view Kaiba standing in his suit appearing quite diligent; as if he was on a mission. "How serendipitous, hm?"

Malik's frown didn't go unnoticed, "Indeed Kaiba." The two had a quiet stand off before the pre-recording of a woman making a sensual noise broke the silence. Flipping his cell-phone out, Malik eyed the screen hurriedly before sending a quick text back. Placing the device away he turned to Isis, "I have to go Isis."

"But—"

"Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Isis stood there dumbfounded as she watched her little brother remove the frontward baby-carrier in which Kaiba took and stubbornly placed on much to Jahlil's delight. "But _Soghiar_ _Akhi_, we only spoke of my endeavors! I wish to speak with you about your own progressive life."

Giving a long sigh Malik turned around and braced Isis' shoulders, "I'm making good grades, I'm still rocking Marik's world and I still pride myself on the mischief I can get in to. Bye!" Placing a slopping kiss on Isis' cheek before showering Kirei and Jahlil's faces with neater pecks of love, he was sprinting across the greenery towards the entrance of the park.

Isis stood frowning as she watched the blonde disappear past the gate. "He has abandoned me Seto."

"Lucky you; Mokuba harassed me this morning."

Kaiba was grateful for deciding to escape his office before he drank himself into a stupor. He had decided to go to the nearby park and happened to spot Isis' car sitting in the parking lot. After taking note of the rumbled baby car-seat belts, he just knew Malik was here with her. He and Mokuba loved conspiring against them and he knew he had a better chance of meddling against things Malik put into action rather than Mokuba. After speed walking through the park he spotted the standout pair and picked a full-frontal attack rather than slinking around to ease-drop. He found this had indeed been the best decision.

"Some days I miss Malik harassing me." Giving a long sigh she focused her attention on the brunet and smiled warmly. "Hello Seto, how are you?"

"Fair."

Isis watched as he — or at least in her opinion — strutted closer to her, hands in pockets appearing quite handsome and intimidating despite the smiling moon-eyed baby fastened to his front. The black suit pinstriped gray was wrinkle free and accompanied with a crisp white button-down and black and gray diagonally striped tie created a sense of power and control. But also off-set his eyes creating an almost glowing view of cobalt. "Fair?" His smirk intensified and her heart fluttered as a school girl's skirt on a windy day.

"Fair," he repeated. In this moment Kaiba had purposely put himself on parade to off-set the feelings that whooshed in his stomach at fully taking on Isis and her beautifully spread smile. The sun had outlined her form in gold that complemented her pink-plaid thick strapped T-length sundress and tightly pulled bun that sat atop of her head. She breathed motherhood and relaxation; two things he would never understand but gladly observed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had hoped to spend the day with Malik but it seems he has other plans now."

"Hm." He took a moment to offer Kirei his utmost needed and loved eye-contact putting her in a fit of high-pitched giggles. "Who told you to get so big overnight?" More degrees of delight wriggled Kirei's body till she was unknowingly in her own way reaching for her papa. Chuckling to himself he removed Jahlil from the carrier and balanced him on one arm. Handing the carrier off to Isis he retrieved Kirei next and held his pride and joy in each arm. Jahlil rested his head on his shoulder placing his small fisted hand across his face while Kirei squirmed happily to be so close to her daddy.

Isis stood holding the carriers in a coy manner as she watched the scene wishing she had her camera. "Such a befitting father..."

Hearing this caused a light blush to dust across his cheekbones before he cleared his throat, "How is that donation going?" He needed a change of pace quickly and to see if Mokuba was indeed putting things in motion.

"It's funny you would ask Seto," Isis began as she turned and led them back to the path where a pleasant stroll began. "Our mystery donor made a call today regarding his generous gift. He claims he is waiting for one of his investors to make a particular move before he is fully comfortable with helping us reach our quota."

Blinking in an annoyed manner Kaiba rolled his eyes and shifted his arms to better accommodate the babes. "Is that true?"

"Mmmhm." Sidestepping a rock she stood closer to the brunet and gave a long content sigh. She even went as far as to loop her arm with his bent one cradling Kirei. "The board is attempting to be patient but as you know, in the realm of business, time is of the essence."

"Hm." The soft pressures that assaulted him calmed his spirit in ways he didn't know possible and looking down into Isis smiling eyes tugged along his chest in a sickeningly sweet way.

Because of this, the rest of the walk was in silence. Occasionally the view of a family playing with their kids would grab their attention or Jahlil and Kirei would share their opinions. By the time they came to the 2010 white Volkswagen Touareg TDI she had bought after the twins were born, trading in her Jetta, he realized just how much he wanted to take another lap along the park-ways. Her presence combined with his children—he paused. Being with his _family_ was a luxury he thought he'd never experience and the mood it put him in was beyond anything he could experience; even more so than that enchanted feeling the magic fiasco caused.

She chirped the car unlocked and took Jahlil from him who had fallen asleep during the saunter and moved around to the opposite side of the backseat. Kaiba gingerly moved Kirei into the car-seat and buckled her in as she watched him attempting to fight sleep. Once the twins were secure Isis moved back around to the driver side in which Kaiba so chivalrously opened for her. Sliding in, she placed her seatbelt on and tapped the steering wheel in a cadence that spoke of immobility. Looking over she smiled softly as he leaned against the still open door, his hand resting on the top portion of the door. Why knew he was capable of such a normal relaxed stance?

"Well...I suppose I'll—" She hushed when he leaned, cradling her face before placing a sweet chaste kiss upon her lips. It was so sudden and soft she wondered if it had indeed happened until she realized just how close to her face he was. "I—" she wasn't sure what she was going to say but a diva like wail came from Kirei telling her that she was ready to get her bottle and go to sleep. "Seems Kirei is ready to go."

"Brat."

He smirked soundly causing his eyes to crease softly. Stepping back he closed her door before turning and chirping his black 2010 Aston Martin Vanquish V10 open. Sliding into the luxury speed demon he watched Isis back out of the parking space before maneuvering through the parking lot back on the roadways. He wondered what in the hell had just come over him. Rubbing his forehead he was in fear of overwhelming feelings engulfing his being. However when his watch chirped signaling his break was indeed over he was actually happy to be buried in paperwork.

That Next Week

Kaiba took in a deep breath and flipped through the newspaper, "See here?" He pointed to a particular graph and chuckled, "Black Crown has been up and down with their revenue while Kaiba Corp." he pointed to another graph whose line seemed to only climb rarely leveling out, "has been reaching new heights." Kirei kicked her little feet and smacked the paper blinking and cooing at how it shook and rattled. "Exactly, _Abi_ is quite the genius."

"Did you just refer to yourself as _Abi_?"

The deep voice caused the CEO to roll his eyes with such zeal he could feel every pull from the fibrous tissues. Flipping the paper down Kaiba frowned wholeheartedly, "_La'a_." The paper popped back into place hiding his triumphant smirk at the slight growl he received. "Why are you even here today?"

Since the newly-made parents had gone back to work Yami had become an honorary nanny on Fridays since they both had to work this day and the twins needed someone to assist them. Odion had wanted to step in but his job was still too demanding. Malik and Mokuba had school and Kaiba had insisted on it being someone they knew. Because of this Isis had immediately thought of Yami much to the father's chagrin. After a small spat Isis had won him over and here the man was. However he wasn't needed this day; Kaiba had taken the day off needing a break already from the office and the museum was closed for renovations. Kaiba was more than ready to kick Yami out before Isis was able to come downstairs for breakfast and stop him.

"I couldn't help myself Kaiba." Smiling at Jahlil who he had just finished feeding the baby returned it with a small crease of his lips. "I love my _ibn_-_okhti_ and _bint_-_okhti_" very much." Gently he kissed Jahlil's forehead before lifting him, patting his back as to burp him.

Kaiba easily deciphered the Arabic and scoffed, "Nephew and niece? Now you're Uncle Yami? Ha." Kaiba really did find this all amusing. This man was bent on his kids being involved with him on a kin level. Who would have thought he'd be allowing his ultimate rival to babysit his children?

"Many Godparents will go by Aunt or Uncle. I am no different. I am _Khal_ Atem. Right Jahlil?" Rather than give a socially acceptable response the babe decided to spit up all over _Khal _Atem's shirt. Luckily the burp-rag was in place catching the milky regurgitated substance.

Kaiba gave a genuine smile that annoyed Yami more than his sneers, "I couldn't agree more Jahlil. Seems we share the same sentiments when it comes to self-given titles; absolutely disgusted."

"You know Kaiba—" Soft footsteps stopped his words and both men fixed their expressions.

"Getting along without me? Truly the heavens rain pearls this day." Isis entered to find two sporting blank faces that showed the neutrality rather than the brewing argument that should have happened. Ever since the fight Yami and Kaiba had hid their tiffs from Isis in order to keep her happy. Yami couldn't stand to see his best-friend upset and Kaiba, though he wouldn't admit it, hated when Isis was displeased with him. Arguing in secret had been the best compromise.

"How did you rest Isis?" Yami began as he shifted Jahlil so he could watch his mommy move around the kitchen.

"Wonderfully," she returned in a vibrant voice aimed towards the little one in Yami's arms. Jahlil squirmed with excitement at being involved in the conversation. Kirei put in her five cents as well. "_Ana_ _walad_ was quite the busy body last night but luckily Seto was able to get him back to sleep."

Yami turned to the man in question and nodded, "My Kaiba, I'm impressed."

"Don't be." The arrogance left even Isis dizzy.

The temptation was too strong to report, so on that note Yami handed Jahlil off to his mother and placed a small kiss to his forehead. "I will be taking my leave now. I simply wanted a small moment with Jahlil and Kirei." Eyeing the little girl sitting happily in her father's lap she smiled when he grinned her way. He watched as Kaiba rolled his eyes and extended his daughter towards Yami. "_Shukran_ Kaiba." Playing with her for a moment he placed a small kiss to her cheek and handed her back to the brunet. "_Ma'is_ _salaama_."

"Good day to you Atem!" The shorter male exited the mansion and soon after they heard a car start. Once the sound of the vehicle could no longer be heard Isis took a seat at the table across from Kaiba at the breakfast nook. "What shall we do this day?"

He licked his lips wondering through his thoughts, "Whatever is fine...?" Trailing off he picked Kirei up higher so she could rest her face against his shoulder. "But tomorrow we'll need Yami to watch the twins."

"I—" Looking over she found Kaiba to giving her a heart-melting smile. Never had she seen such a genuine smile of resembling that of adoration focused towards her. She had caught him maybe once or twice smiling so warmly at Jahlil or Kirei but this was their first encounter. Her heart hiccupped and she knew her eyes had grown as well as the red tinting across her cheeks. For a moment she understood why the man had fan-girls. Clearing her throat all she could was nod.

"Okay?"

"Yes." To say she wasn't giddy was a lie.

PLEASE READ:

HEY GUYS! Here I am with this chappie-wappie. Sorry this is more bread than meat but I assure you the next chapter will be full of fan-service and those Kaiba Twins we wuv so much. I'm hoping to write more since I recently changed my major from English Literature to English/Professional Writing. I feel like a new lease on my writing life! WHOOHOO! (Jumps and hurts self) Yeah...

Arabic Words:

Dionysus – Greek god of wine and drunken revelry

Akhi – Brother

Soghiar – Little

Abi – Father

La'a – No

Ibn-okhti – Nephew

Bint-okhti – Niece

Khal – Uncle

Ana walad – My boy

Shukran – Thank You

Ma'is salaama – Goodbye

This was especially posted for:

SetoIsis4Eva, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, K5Rakitan, Scooby82101, Unnamed, T, Mangaanime, Lace Kyoko, White-Atlantis-Dragon and all of you other patient readers!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 9

Ni Hao

Pulling the white undershirt on Kaiba picked up the long sleeved dull gold and burgundy striped V-neck long-sleeved shirt. Pushing the sleeves up he lifted up the hem of his shirt to slide the belt through the dark colored jeans. Even now he felt strange with the harder material against his legs rather than his slacks. However the whole theme of the outing he was prepping for was simplicity. His russet boat shoes attested to that. He finger combed his hair a few more times before exiting the closet to head downstairs, car keys now in hand. Coming into the kitchen he encountered Yami, Malik and Mokuba fawning over the now one month old twins.

Kirei offered a big smile and squeal at spotting her comfortably dressed daddy. Her bright blue eyes widened further when Jahlil made a tone of frustration at his _Khal_ for accidently taking the nipple of the bottle away from lip reach.

"_Ana_ _asif_ _Ameer_," Yami quickly corrected his wrong which left Jahlil back to chugging his afternoon breast milk contentedly.

"Well Harry, home from Hogwarts?" Malik asked in quite the British accent leaving Yami to smirk and Mokuba to snort in humor. "Be wary of Vol—" he then placed his hands up as to stop himself, "I mean, he who must not be spoken of."

Kaiba didn't even entertain the comment with a verbal retort but used his ultimate glaring talent to wipe the grin off of the siblings' faces; naturally Yami's eyes still glittered with amusement. "What are you two even doing here?"

"We came to help Yami. He shouldn't have to watch them both all by his lonesome." Mokuba kissed Kirei's round cheek for emphasis.

Reading the rebuttal headed his direction compliments of Kaiba, Yami quickly cut in, "I assured them they didn't have to but they insisted and showed up here this day."

"As long as Bakura and Marik aren't here—"

Malik scratched his head, "About that—"

"Talking about little ol' me?" Marik appeared in the doorway fluttering his lashes sporting a long drawn out twang that spoke of ice-tea and long talks on porches in summertime. "I just had to come and see my sugar and dumplings. Just as sweet as my Aunt Ethel's peach-pie in the Spring."

Kaiba watched the man sashay over to Kirei where he lifted her from Mokuba's arms. The baby stared at him fascinated by his appearance and overall aura. Even Jahlil was staring at him, lightly sucking on his bottle. "What...?" For once the CEO was at a loss for words.

Malik quickly filled him in, "Marik's trying this whole Southern-Belle Aunt thing. Don't worry; it'll wear off soon enough like the other personas."

"Telling me not to worry about Marik is probably the most illogical request I've ever heard; especially with him around my children." To add emphasis Kaiba stole Kirei away from Marik whom she had been just staring out. However to be in the arms of her father she was much more content, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No worries Seto. It'll just be just Marik today. Ryou grounded Bakura," Mokuba assured.

"Ryou can do that?" Yami and Kaiba surprisingly asked at the same time. One held a tone of genuine surprise while the other's satisfactory.

"Something about him trying to burn down the apartment complex again..." Mokuba trailed off waving his hand as to shoo the situation away. "All that matters is we only have to worry about one...VIP."

"They're far from important," Kaiba grunt.

"We replaced important for insane."

"Fitting," Yami added off-handedly.

Naturally Marik was 'hmph-ing' off to himself, now sitting at the kitchen table. "You men are ruder than a possum in Wintertime during a full moon." Everyone turned to eye the man and Kirei was the only one bold enough to babble her annoyance. Marik shot his nose up in the air at the rude lady-in-training, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, hm Kaiba?"

"Luckily, no." He brushed his hand across her soft dark hair. Lifting his arm he checked the time his wrist watch had. Just as he considered asking them where Isis was he heard her hurried footsteps from the front door towards the kitchen.

"Apologies Seto!" She began from the foyer, "I kept telling the museum I couldn't come in but then the whole left wing wall fell and—" Her lips quieted when she spotted him. Kaiba knew Isis had left early that morning to answer a distress call from the museum but she had assured him in a text-message that she would be back in time for their date. True to her word she stood before him with fifteen minutes to spare. And she intended to take those fifteen minutes in heavy consideration of her sanity.

"Jeans?" That's all her lips could muster as she eyed the calm, relaxed persona his clothing radiated. He was even wearing his chic black Ray-Ban eyeglasses that only came out, well, she couldn't remember since contacts were always his first pick. Not only did his settled down look attract her but he looked smart. Smart in a sophisticated manner only he knew how to achieve and shift accordingly. He appeared as an accomplished college student but accompanied with the knowledge she knew about him as well as the baby in his arms, sexy flashed bright across her forehead. "I—" Her tongue felt dry.

"Mmhm," Kaiba responded equally shocked at her appearance but better at hiding it. Her usually long thick hair was done in a mess of youthful mini-spiral curls that she had maneuvered atop of her head in a messy bun accompanied with a gold chain headband of three different chains. A few stray curls hung around here and there complimenting her face, soft make-up and gold dangly earrings. The feet-length brunt orange slightly snug dress with gold chain-like halter tie complimented her skin wonderfully as did it her curvy figure. She appeared as some sun-goddess or perhaps even a Mediterranean Maiden of old.

Yami, Malik, Mokuba and Marik looked back and forth between the two with all knowing smiles and eyes. However Kirei and Jahlil didn't care that their parents were having a moment. Kirei began squirming in Kaiba's arms becoming a bit fussy from the lack of attention while Jahlil's eyelids were getting heavier the longer he suckled his afternoon bottle. Taking her daughter from Kaiba, Isis showered her pretty face in kisses leaving the babe to create strangled baby noises of glee. Eyeing the onesie, the mother of the twins glanced over at Yami whose all knowing smile was still very much present causing her to shy away slightly in embarrassment.

"I suppose you chose the Duel Monster's outfits?" Kirei's chubby body sat in white onesie tiled by the Dark Magician Girl in different cute and fierce poses. While Jahlil's rolls were snapped in a white one as well but tiled by the Dark Magician in all his glory.

"Perhaps." Yami's head tilted slightly and one brow rose curving with his lips. "Perhaps?" He didn't pretend to not take enjoyment in teasing her, especially when it came to Kaiba. Speaking of the man Yami shifted his all knowing look to him and the CEO acted as if he didn't notice his rival. But Yami couldn't let it go so easily, "What do you say Kaiba? Does Kirei not look as pretty as her mother in her outfit?"

"Or perhaps Jahlil is as handsome as his father in his onesie?" Mokuba chimed in wiggling his brows, "Huh, Isis?"

Isis frowned good-naturedly around the room. "I believe our children mirror their own inner beauty so they will always appear handsome or even pretty."

"Bullshit," Malik sneezed loudly even going as far as to grab a tissue. "Sorry, there must be something in here setting my sinuses off." Malik's grin spread wider when he caught death stares from Isis and Kaiba.

Mokuba who was trying not to laugh at the classic gag, ran a hand through his long hair, "I do agree Isis however, Kirei does favor you...a lot. Wouldn't you say Nii-Sama?" Rather than respond Kaiba simply acted as if the others weren't there.

"And Jahlil you Kaiba," Yami added casually burping the little boy.

"I would even say—"

"A lot of things," Isis intervened upon whatever her brother was going to say. This mischief at their expense had gone too far. She spotted more knowing looks, even from Aunt Southern-Belle. "Well, enough dilly-dallying, wouldn't you agree Kaiba?"

"I surely agree since—"

"Meet me in the front." It was Kaiba's turn to interrupt his own sibling. Making his escape through the doorway, he caught Isis strained smile as if to say, 'How dare you leave me now?' But he returned it with a smirk once out of view of the others as if to say, 'Ha ha.' This caused a cute frown to come across her face, scrunching her nose. Kirei looked up at the expression curiously, wondering why her mother was trying to be cuter than her.

"I'll take this," Mokuba sing-songed as he took Kirei into his arms bouncing her gently. "Have fun on your date Isis."

"If he goes for the bottle," Malik began in a serious tone before thrusting his fist out where it would hit someone below the waist, "go for the balls!" He then did a series of punches followed by a kick.

"Just like that little _Akhi_?" Isis deadpanned.

"Exactly like that Isis and—wait! Are you patronizing me?"

"Maybe so."

"Only the second date and already his Kaiba-ness is rubbing off on you."

"I take that offensively," Mokuba grunted placing a pacifier in Kirei's mouth.

"You shouldn't Mokuba. Remember? You're a Kaitar; fifty percent ruthless businessman, fifty percent mystical insanity." Malik and Mokuba then passed a high-five that left Isis and Yami both shaking their heads.

"On that note," Yami began after swatting Marik's hand away from his hair, "you should go. Kaiba is waiting for you and you know how impatient he is."

"Right. Please take care of _Halawayetee_ _Khal_ Atem." She placed a kiss to Jahlil's now sleeping head and the slowly drifting Kirei's as well.

"Will do."

Ignoring a complaining Malik and Mokuba for not being included in that statement, as well as dismissing seeing Marik place a daisy from Ra knows where into his hair, she came to the foyer and exited out the front door. Leaning against the deep wine-colored Porsche Carrera GT convertible, her date appearing slightly uncomfortable, stood holding a small bouquet of sunflowers. Slowly she approached him showing a huge white smile and gently took the flowers. Diffidently she admired them and looked up at Kaiba as a heartsick school girl would, "Adoration?" She even tenderly swayed from side to side. Isis was well learned in her flower meanings and she spotted the blue ribbon holding them together yet again.

Grunting Kaiba shifted his eyes away and opened the passenger side door, "Hurry up." She eyed the warm cheeks and reddening ears with triumph and Kaiba realized this was her payback for abandoning her in the kitchen. Despite himself he chuckled and closed the door once she was in the car. Moving around the back he spotted four sets of eyes peeking through the drapes of the kitchen. He shot a narrowed eye unexpectedly towards them and the material shook leaving only one set of eyes behind who thinned themselves. Leave it to Yami to challenge him as often as possible. Getting in the car he started the speed demon up and took off through the main gate.

**The Highway**

Isis looked around the vast scenery that blazed past them in a blur of rich green foliage, deep Indigo Ocean views, golden shifting sands and melancholy cliffs of gray. She realized they were on the fringes of Domino where simplistic living eclipsed the progressive lifestyle the inner city offered. Because of this she was very curious as to where Kaiba was taking her. She had asked him how to dress rather than the location and he had advised comfortable clothing. She hadn't expected him to actually take the casual ideas to heart nor take her somewhere to make the outfits appropriate. Was he leaving his comfort zone? She glanced over at the CEO whose eyes were focused on the winding back-roads. The transitional lends of his Ray-Bans hid the dark eyes and she wondered what he was planning.

It wasn't like Kaiba not to be extravagant. Not that he was some sort of overly glamorous person; he just preferred the better things in life. The car they rode in attested to that. However was he planning something that would be considered organic? Something more her speed? Isis couldn't imagine Kaiba taking a pottery class, tending a garden or even swimming in the ocean with her. It all seemed too bazaar. Yet that's exactly how this day was starting and she wasn't sure how to take it. Her mind was now running a mile a minute and she supposed her expression gave her away.

"If you're trying to figure out what we're doing today, give up." His voice carried over the rev of the engine and the whooshing air shifting past them. He shifted into an even faster gear — a gear Isis was hoping did not exist — and took the curves a champion racecar driver would envy. However Isis did not have one moment of jealousy for the outrageous driving antics and gripped her seatbelt unknowingly. Kaiba found this all quite entertaining.

But he also saw it as a sign he was back in control of the date. Ew, date. His mind spewed the word out and stomped on it. Date was too, formal? He supposed so since he had never truly been blatant and asked Isis out using the word. He preferred outing or perhaps even 'hanging out' since romance could or could not be tied to either. Neutrality was most important in times like these, especially when he was about to leave his comfort zone. He supposed Isis had an inkling that perhaps they weren't going to do something expected and she had been right.

He would have liked to have gone to another restaurant but Mokuba's words in his office that day had indeed kept ringing around his thoughts. He didn't need to be near alcohol in case he picked up any practices of _Dionysus_. He mentally smacked himself for making a reference to mythology. Mulling over his own self-hatred of egging on the merger of superstitious Ishtars and logical Kaibas, his mind created an image of an older Jahlil and Kirei; naturally his princess of a daughter was reading the latest on metaphysical conundrums while Jahlil was meditating surrounded by candles and decorative stones. Though it seemed odd it also made sense and even left a small smile on his lips.

Pushing those ideas aside he once more focused back on the person riding next to him and decided to throw her off the trail even more so. Gently he reached out his hand, took hers enjoying the smooth palm resting against his and very gently kissed the knuckles. Catching the cute bewildered look he returned the hand and once more navigated his machine. The back-road soon showed civilization and Isis found a small beach town but down by the docks were many cars adorning Domino, Tokyo and even rental license plates. There was also a large group of people standing along the wood walkways. Kaiba sped over to the area and parked near the middle of the large parking lot. Getting out he even opened the door for her much to her surprise.

"Chivalrous today aren't we?"

"Maybe." He extended his arm and she almost giddily looped her arm through.

"Seto, you are truly in rare mood. What are we doing today?"

"Just walk Isis."

He led them towards the crowds and in that moment the people began to chatter excitedly. Not understanding what was going on, Isis craned her neck around and spotted the attraction. A massive boat covered in bright pink and white peony blossoms, the wood stained in deep cherry red headed straight towards the people. Isis immediately spotted the liner's name engraved in gold and jade on the side: 月亮騎士. Kaiba watched her face scrunch up as she attempted to decipher the traditional Chinese and after sometime her face suddenly lit up. She was all but jumping up and down for Isis wasn't a woman for such things but her foot was tapping, and her smile was so wide Kaiba was sure Jahlil and Kirei were manning the large ship.

"Seto...dearest, tell me that my linguistics have not denied me this moment!"

Kaiba smirked and shifted his stance, "Probably not. This is indeed the Moon Knight ship."

The hold on his arm became tighter as she excitedly awaited its dock, "This day you have proven your affections. No longer will I doubt them."

To say the least Kaiba's pride was overflowing. Who knew Isis was capable of acting like an excited sixteen year old girl. The Moon Knight ship was a truth for the privileged and a myth for the unlucky. This liner was a Chinese restaurant on the water known for its elaborate beauty, immaculate Chinese cuisine and overall mystery. It only traveled to select countries when not stationed at home, wherever that location was along the Chinese coast. And the only way to know about it was through word of mouth. Since Kaiba was in the know how with all splendid things Japan had to offer, as soon as he received a personal invite from the captain through way of snail-mail, he knew he had to take Isis on to amend for the first date. He wasn't sure if she heard of it or not and didn't want to ask as to ruin the surprise. But here she was bouncing up and down about ready to throw her body out to sea.

"Seto this is on my bucket list as an event to attend."

"You have a bucket list?"

"I have many things I do not always share." Turning to him her eyes became such a sincere blue he was sure the sea had leaked into them, "But I am slowly allowing myself to share those items with you."

"Hm." He moved a curl behind her ear and allowed his hand to linger along her cheek before pulling it away.

The ship soon docked and the VIP status of people awaiting the bridge that would allow them access onto the exclusive liner. It soon came about and beautiful Chinese women dressed in traditional garb from their hair styles to their complicated sandals came into view. Kaiba barely kept up with Isis as she sped walked aboard. Upon entering even he was awed. He felt as if he had stepped inside an ancient Chinese palace. Many precious metals and jewels decorated the main area that was done with fountains holding brightly colored fish and bamboo. A large waterfall even came down from the second floor creating a gentle rushing noise most would find calming.

Grabbing Isis' hand before she could run off, the two maneuvered through the large ship, having their own personal tour of the palace themed boat. Between the main area, glorified museum that made you feel you were back in time, vast indoor garden where you could feed the fish and breath taking views of the ocean, this liner was probably the most romantic and interesting location. After hours of exploring Isis and Kaiba had found purchase by a weeping willow in the gardens, where the excited woman threw in food to the splashing water life; children dressed as youngsters from ancient eras ran through the area playing old games. A few beautifully dressed women scolded them for being so rambunctious but it was all in good nature.

Soon after Kaiba spotted a man entering with two men wheeling in a large gong; he tapped it once and a loud but not deafening ring rang through the garden. "**舞蹈的女神**!" He called in a clear concise voice.

Looking back at Kaiba she found the brunet to be deciphering the difficult language. The moment he did he gathered her and followed the procession to the entertainment hall. "He said, 'Goddess of dance'. I suppose the show is starting."

"_Ya_ _salam_!" Isis exuberated, even going as far as to clap her hands in a cute manner. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle and noise caused her to sheepishly look away blushing. Who knew Isis could be so cute?

They entered into a room that was once locked to the public and found it to be a large room holding small tables with tea and pillows. Each party was escorted to a table and when Isis and Kaiba got to theirs, they found a small folded note that read: Kaiba Party in traditional Chinese. Isis was quick to poor them tea and she was pleased to see Kaiba try it. His face bunched up slightly and he set the cup aside.

"Not bitter enough?"

"Not in the least," he returned. "I'll stick to coffee." As if on cue a woman came scooting over and left another small pitcher and just from the smell Kaiba knew it to be a specially brewed Chinese coffee. Immediately the lady of the table poured him a cup. Sipping it, it was more to his liking.

Shortly after the man with the gong returned and let out another ring. He then began telling the story of a princess and her love for a soldier. Kaiba could see Isis was having a hard time understanding the difficult language and leaned over, whispering the words to her. However the position was awkward and hard to maintain. In this, Kaiba scooted back from the table slightly and grabbing the corner of the pillow she was sitting on, pulled it across the smooth floors right in-between his sprawled out legs. Settling her between his legs, she leaned back into his chest and she forced his arms around her as he continued to belay the translated story to her. He even went as far as to rest his head atop of hers once the dancers came out to act out the story.

The story was acted out to a traditional Chinese band as well as with beautifully painted backdrops, gracefully gorgeous dances and beautiful love scenes that without script gave more emotion than words. In the end of the play the soldier was killed in battle and the princess lost her life during a raid on her kingdom. But in the afterlife, it showed them walking hand and hand. The man once more returned telling of their bittersweet end and Kaiba whispered the remaining lines to Isis before everyone erupted in applause. Isis was even one of the few people who stood in great celebration for such a moving play.

Soon after the orchestra moved to the stage area and began playing lively music as a feast began to show itself known. Platters of wonderful food was given out in small portions so all could receive some as well as sample each dish. Kaiba and Isis spoke of each dish and shared their different experiences regarding them. Soon after dessert was served and it proved to be just as delicious as the main entrees; they ended the eating with tea and coffee and spoke quietly amongst themselves. The band chimed up yet again and they both watched as the patrons rose to begin learning an ancient dance that couples once performed in royal Chinese courts. Isis watched with awed eyes and eventually Kaiba gave in.

Rising on his long legs he took her hands and helped her up before quietly leading her to the dance floor. There the two learned the dance, improvising like other couples on parts they didn't know; but getting the tap for the most part. Near the end of the dancing antics a few broke away to slow dance with their loves and Isis and Kaiba followed suit. Taking her hand in a way that spoke of charm school, Kaiba maneuvered her around the dance floor in a show of charisma and excellent talent. Isis was surprised to say the least.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, how can I not dance like this?" Rolling her eyes at the haughty reply she simply pulled him closer to her as punishment but naturally he didn't see it as such.

The couple soon returned to their seats where more conversation took place until the man with the gong returned to announce a visual show out on the top deck. Everyone rushed there and thanks to Kaiba's shoving and Isis' apologizing the two were placed at the head, right up against the railing. Isis then witnessed a view of a starlit sky and the moon gently reflected on the inky black seas. Kaiba stood behind her, arms on either side of her gripping the rail, and surveyed the same view with a not so enchanted look as she. Soon after the smell of sulfur hit the air and bright beautiful fireworks blasted through the dark skies.

The bright lights took many shapes such as dragons, flowers, a shy woman and even a 'dancing' grasshopper. During the big finale Isis faced her back to the view and stared up into the eyes of Kaiba. Gently she took his face in hand and kissed him in a way that spoke louder than the booming light show. Though the brunet was caught off guard he returned it nonetheless and when they heard a catcall they quickly separated not looking at one another but enjoying the last few fireworks. At the end of the show, the captain of the ship thanked everyone for coming aboard in Japanese and wished them all safe travels back to their homes. It was then the group noticed they were back at the docks where they started.

However in the time it took them to start unloading a light drizzle began to come from clouds that only seemed to be over this particular sea-town. And that drizzle turned into a downpour by the time Isis and Kaiba made it off the ship. Grabbing her hand, Kaiba and Isis ran through the rain back to the car and the two didn't even wait for him to unlock the vehicle. Rather he pressed a button on his keys that brought the hood back up on the convertible and the two leaped over the doors just in time to be shielded. The two sat in the car panting at the events and looked over at one another to suddenly begin to laugh. Not in a loud obnoxious manner but in a quiet subdued sound.

Leaning over Isis once more kissed Kaiba and in the cadence of the rain, the two quietly made out in a show of romance and perhaps even love?

PLEASE READ:

There you have the date. I hope you all liked the boat idea I came up with. If that sucker was real I would kill to take a ride on it. I love Chinese culture. Sorry the ending seemed abrupt but it's just where I was ready to end it. Anyway, thanks for reading!

PS! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AT THE TOP! If you get a chance, rock The Token's vote please. Hahahaha!

Arabic Words:

Ana asif Ameer – I'm sorry prince

Halawayetee – My sweets

Khal – Uncle

Ya salam – My goodness

This was especially posted for:

Mangaanime: Yeah, I see Isis and Kaiba taking things slow since they're both reserved when it comes to love but I hope this chapter showed major progress in terms of that.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: (High pitched screaming) I AM ISIS' NUMBA ONE FANGIRL! And not ashamed to say it. But Kaiba was hot in that moment and great minds think alike. I'm glad I'm not the only one who picked up on that. You are SO convinced there is something going on between them huh? I'll have to tease you with more fanservice from them. Hahaha. But I can't believe you heard someone with Malik's ringtone. I've heard it too but it was at a club so I expected it. Hahaha. I don't start my writing class until next semester so I'll have to show it to you then. But you reviews always make me laugh!

Lace Kyoko: Thanks Lacie Ky-Ky. I feel like a crappy writer at times but you all keep my sane in the matter. And Atem will always be there to give Kaiba hell. It's his job as the Godfather. Hahaha.

K5Rakitan: Thank you so much! I've had a fear of making the babes more like novelty items than babies but if you see them as genuine kids, awesome! I'm doing something right.

SetoIsis4Eva: I really liked the name Jahlil too. It just sounds nice and I like the way it's spelled. And I'm like an old lady, I love those digital picture frames a little too much. LOL.

Seto's Butterfly: Yes! So glad you're in love with the story.

Zoelle: Thanks for the review! I hope the date met your expectations.

Scooby82101: I'm glad you caught Kaiba in the suit being hot too. It's pretty smokin' tasty. LOL. And those two will always connive no matter what. Look at who their siblings AKA unofficial parents are? I'd scheme on Kaiba and Isis too. Hahaha.

Isisfan: Thanks so much for the root of confidence! And you rule too! Thanks for the review.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 10

It's You and Me

Kaiba separated himself from Isis' lips when he found his hands tangled in the sides of her dress. He reminisced on the last date he had with Isis and how he nearly raped her in the parking lot. Now, here they were yet again in a parking lot and he was ready to rape her. He needed to create some distance, major distance. Leaning back in the expensive seat, he realized his glasses were fogged up and for once felt like a teenage adolescent boy; getting to second base for the first time in his father's car. This thought caused a smile to slide across his lips, when he found his mind distracting him from the slight throb in his pants.

"What's so funny?" Isis' warm tone premeditated the sound of the gentle Summer rain spraying the car. She soundly reached for the fogged spectacles and gently cleaned them using the material of her dress. Placing them back on his nose, she offered a closed mouth smile that reached well beyond her eyes. "What were you smiling about?" The dash-lighting of the car accented her features in a soft glow.

"Nothing," Kaiba easily replied watching Isis in a way he never did before or even knew how. Everything seemed so different in this moment, sitting in the car with her. The windows turned opaque by the sudden rainfall; Isis appeared as some beacon in her brightly colored clothing with the murky backdrop. Even a few of her curls hung limp due to the few droplets that caught her. But it only framed her smiling face in a youthful innocence that—STOP. His mind literally raised its large hands and demanded he stop any further thinking. Things were getting a little too abstract and quixotic. Impractical. He didn't do this impractical and didn't plan to start then. Quickly he put the keys in the ignition and started the car to its quiet purr. "We should head back."

To his surprise she agreed, "Indeed. Before the rain becomes insufferable." She rested back in the seat and immediately placed her safety belt on. It was then he realized she didn't want him speeding on wet roads. A tiny twitch of his lips occurred and she noticed this. Turning her head she cocked her head to one side and puckered her lips, "Are you laughing at my dread?"

"Yes." The wipers flipped again on their automation and he threw the car in reverse. Purposely he stomped down on the gas and whipped out of the spot. Throwing it into the first gear he finished the movie scene peel-out by zooming out and fishtailing onto the main highway, speeding down the strip. During this time Isis had purposely thrown her hands up over her eyes and appeared so small smashed back into the seat. "Awesome."

Peering out behind her hands Isis attempted to soften her slamming heart from not only the little stunt but also from the utterly playful smile pressed against his lips. And had he spoken the word: awesome? This side of Kaiba she had never seen and took it with great haste. "Seto..."

"Shut up." He knew where she was going with her ideas. He wasn't one to discuss such things and that was slowly coming around but until then, he would good naturedly tell her to be quiet.

Smiling in cheer Isis nodded, "I will concede to your demands." Sitting back in her seat she considered the day and couldn't help but smile. Things had gone so well and optimism was high for their future. THEIR future. Her heart thumped suddenly with the idea and for once a golden tingle of excitement tickled across the palms of her hands. What was this feeling? Dare she say—suddenly she was screaming. A true scream of horror and a large hand accompanied with a strong arm flew across her chest, holding her in place as the tires squealed and the car swerved to land parallel to the large tree that had decided to fall across the road in that moment.

Isis buried her face deep in the fabric of Kaiba's sweater and took time to calm her heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair.

"Yes." Her return was small and quiet. His embrace increased since she felt smaller than usual in this moment.

It was also the moment Isis realized she was being embraced by Kaiba. When had he found time to undo his seatbelt and grab on to her? She didn't care and simply held him tighter, wishing he'd never let go. But in that moment a concerned knock came to the passenger-side window and Kaiba continued the embrace, only removing his left hand to roll down the automatic window.

"Are you two all right?" Came the heavy reply from a gentleman dressed in a fine raincoat. Kaiba had seen him on the boat. "My wife and I were behind you all and saw the tree coming down."

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Oh good! Fine driving kid; we called the local roadside assistance and they're coming out now to cut the tree away, should be here in the next few hours or so. And you're sure you're okay? Your wife seems scared half to death, poor thing." His pitied face titled towards the still buried Isis.

"She's fine. But thank you." The man nodded and Kaiba quickly rolled the window up not liking the idea of sharing this moment with the stranger in question. Or the fact he was making so much conversation. However the detail that he addressed Isis as his wife surprisingly didn't annoy him as much as the other items. Resting back in his seat he let out a long breath and Isis slowly showed her face. Her chin rested against his chest and her large eyes seemed rounder than before; belaying an innocence that one would reveal from a moment of terror. There were even tears brimming, softly flowing over. He looked down at her in a curious way and hesitantly raised a hand and using the pads of his thumb brushed them away. "Why are you crying?"

Isis blinked a few times and almost wanted to laugh. Here she was afraid of breaking down in front of Kaiba but instead of getting what she expected — some snotty remark about how emotional she and women were as a whole — a tenderness she didn't know he was capable of, wrapped with a genuine inquiry of her tears was something that left her baffled. Biting her lip she let lose a small chuckle and snuggled more into him, loving the closeness. "When the tree," she cleared her throat but her voice still came out small, "when the tree came down, I was worried, for only a moment, that we'd be killed. I was afraid of not being there to watch Jahlil and Kirei grow and...well..."

"Well...?"

"And that I couldn't continue my relationship with you." Gently she began to pull away, actually embarrassed by the confession but the hold he had around her didn't loosen.

"Hm. Maybe I considered things too." He rested his chin atop of her head and the two sat there, listening to the rain thrumming against the car. When the lights of the service truck came in view they separated. The two watched as the workmen checked the lined up cars to make sure everyone was okay and Kaiba maneuvered out of their way in order for them to clear the tree. Once it was, traffic moved normally and for Isis' sake, Kaiba drove at normal speeds. On one particular curve her hand reached for his. Giving a small huff he took it and intertwined their fingers. It rested atop of his during the shifting and the remainder of the ride back to the mansion.

Upon their return it was well into the evening and certain windows in the mansion were illuminated. Parking in the garage Isis and Kaiba got out and worked their way into the house. "ISIS!" Malik poked his head into the hall and spotted the two. He waited patiently for the two and when they came around the corner they found Jahlil and Kirei lazily watching Yami reading to them while Mokuba was clicking around on his laptop. Marik was filing his nails, which was normal but the large bouffant rollers in his hair weren't. "Where have you two been! It's nearly," he glanced at his watch, "midnight!"

"There were troubles on the road," Isis clarified while Kaiba walked into the living room.

Said father was immediately spotted by his twin loves and they instantly gave twin smiles. Pun intended. "Are you tired of _Khal_?" He asked cutting his eyes at a huffing Yami. Kirei chirped in agreement while Jahlil gave a soft yawn, tired of the whole situation. "I thought so." Gently he retrieved Kirei and she rested against his shoulder before he also grasped Jahlil. Balancing them Jahlil was nearly asleep while Kirei knew the party started since papa was home.

Isis watched the scene with a small smile before spotting Malik's snapping fingers before her face. "Isis! Come back to planet Earth. Now," his tone changed to a gossiping housewife's chirp, "how was the date?" He even went as far as to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Spare no detail."

"It was miraculous."

"What?"

"It's late Malik and we have overused you alls talents." Shooing him away she stole a in and out Jahlil from Kaiba. The transfer woke him from slumber and he gave a staccato cry that had the whole room scrunching their faces in pity. She easily soothed him and he once more buried his face and returned to sleep. "Thank you all for staying as late as you did. Sorry we forgot to call."

"It's all right Isis," Yami assured. He even rubbed Jahlil's back for emphasis, "We more than enjoyed our extended time."

"Speak for yourself," Mokuba mumbled as his fingers continued to fly across the keyboard. Feeling eyes upon his being, he peered over to find Kaiba giving him a look. Without delay he blushed and shied away.

"I told you Mokuba! You're so obvious." Malik shook his head and motioned to Marik, "Come on Annabelle. You need your beauty sleep."

"By my stars I do!" Marik rose and sashayed over to Isis, "You little lady, have a wonderful evening; as wonderful as Grandmama Liz's pie at the big summertime game."

"But of course Marik," Isis nodded a bit disjointedly. Such a peculiar fellow. Mokuba soon followed him ignoring his brother's all knowing look and as usual, Yami lingered.

"I suppose I'll be off."

"Bye," Kaiba quickly slid in before leaving the room to put a now sleeping Kirei to bed.

Shaking his head the ex-spirit turned to his best-friend, "I respect your decision of being with Kaiba, for reasons I will never understand, but at times I worry."

"After this date, worry no further Atem; for my own fears have been sent away on a ship never to be found."

Raising a dark brow a small smile slid across his face, "Really?"

"Indeed."

"Then I suppose my scheme of killing Kaiba and raising the twins as my own is out of the question?" The seriousness behind his tone left Isis dumbfounded and a tad concerned. But soon his mouth creased and he let out a rich laugh. "My apologies; I've been around Marik too long. His insanity is rubbing off on me."

"Or perhaps your true psychosis is rearing its head?"

"I'm not amused."

In that moment Isis gave a smile that might have actually counted as a smirk, "Neither was I."

Yami returned the look with a challenge, "Truly today has been good to you."

"Yes, it was. Now leave so she can sleep." Kaiba reappeared to steal Jahlil away before disappearing again.

"I suppose I will take my leave then." Isis walked him to the door and gave a wave goodbye before watching him leave the driveway. Heading upstairs she entered the nursery to find both of her angels asleep. Heading into the bedroom she found the closet lights on and heard the rustling of clothes; soon after Kaiba appeared in a pair of pajamas. "He's gone."

"Good."

He maneuvered over to the bed and sat on the edge. Pulling a tablet from the side-drawer he went on to do some tedious tasks before bed. He glanced up to spot Isis moving into the closet and in the process had begun to untie the halter. Thanks to the angling of the mirrors he watched as it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet, and eyed her even curvier body clad in basic undergarments. But somehow they appeared as lingerie. It was in that moment Kaiba realized he really wanted to have sex with Isis. It brought him back to earlier in the car to when his hands were tangled in her dress. But the date had gone so well, they hadn't even discussed the subject and he wasn't even sure if she was fully healed yet. No. His mind yelled at him for thinking so illogically and he forced his eyes back on the tasks at hand. When she returned into the room he spotted her in a simple nightgown and his loins jumped. He could not believe this. Was he really getting turned on? He cursed under his breath and got up, carrying the tablet with him.

"Seto, where are you going?"

He turned around to find her kneeling on the bed. The lamp light outlined her body in gold cords and the skimpy strap of the gown slid down her shoulder. Was this really happening? "I need to get some work done."

"Could you perhaps do it tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Reaching under the bed Isis produced his old nemesis: the body pillow. "Well..."

"Fine! As long as you burn that accursed pillow."

"I do not understand why you hate it so much." Isis happily got into bed, assuming the spooning position.

Climbing in behind her Isis scooted her bottom into Kaiba's lap and even shimmied to get a better position. He forced his mind to imagine Aunt Marik baking apple pies and pinching his children silly. That anger helped quite a bit. She snuggled more into him and he thought on the idea harder. "Isis quit moving."

"Sorry." She really was getting carried away with this cuddling thing but she couldn't help it. Every moment Kaiba was physically affectionate outside of sex was cherished. She heard the long sigh he usually emitted and gently called in the now dark room. "Seto?"

"What?"

"You didn't correct the gentleman today who checked on us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," now she felt silly for bringing it up, "he addressed me was your wife and you didn't correct him."

"And?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what, what?"

"Isis." It was a warning.

Her smile went unseen, "I just found it—"

"Significant?"

"Maybe."

"Hm."

"Well?"

"We're not doing this again."

"Fine Seto, goodnight." Snuggling more into him she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her, leaving Kaiba to mull over why he indeed did not correct the man.

Looking down at the woman he wondered if she was indeed 'significant'. Obviously that much was true; she was the mother of his children and he had to admit, did a damn good job at being a mom. But she was also his. She was now his in a profound way that was now wonderfully being explored. Before it had been hard to seperate Isis from the kids; in making her, her own standalone person, but now it was getting easier to see just her. And he _liked_ just her. Liked her a lot. More than he thought he would. Frowning like his life depended on it Kaiba hesitantly snuggled—no, Kaiba's do not snuggle. He enfolded his arms more sheltered around her and rested his head against hers. It was kind of...sufferable. That was the word he was looking for. Much to his surprise he found his eyes fluttering and she was sleep before he knew it.

One Month Later

"My my my, I do believe Jahlil and Kirei are rather advanced!" Dr. Yanagita smiled. "For them to only be two months they are very attentive, interactive and vocal."

"I do believe they take after their _Abi_ on that matter." Kirei gave a gummy squeal for being compared to her daddy and Jahlil simply stared up at the lady who delivered him.

"Well Isis, they are two very beautiful healthy bouncing babies!"

"Wonderful," Isis sighed as she looked down at her prized possessions. "I'm very happy to hear that Dr. Yanagita."

"The nurse at the desk will set you up an appointment for next month." The doctor rose and removed her gloves throwing them away. She wheeled her stool back and stood grabbing her clipboard. "But how have you been Isis?"

"Oh me?" Isis hesitated as she buckled a talkative Kirei back in the double stroller. "I've been fine; tired like any mother should be but fine." She picked Jahlil up and the blue-eyed baby stared at her before giving a small smile.

"Hm. I've seen tired mother's Isis but you seem to be glowing. Are you...you know...?"

"OH no! No, I am not pregnant. No."

"Then I suppose you're getting reacquainted with Kaiba. That's just as wonderful at times." The outspoken doctor gave a laugh at Isis' discomfort. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds but it's interesting to find mothers who do have the desire to give back to their significant other. It's hard to feel sexy with all of the baby time."

"Indeed."

"Well, I've embarrassed you enough. I'll see you next month. Bye Jahlil and Kirei." Kirei made noise as to mean goodbye and Jahlil simply gave a subdued smile.

After making her future appointment Isis wheeled the babies out of the doctor's office onto the elevator. Pressing the L button she waited as she made her decent into the lobby. During that ride, she thought over what the doctor had said and how inaccurate she was. Sure she had been connecting with Kaiba but in a more emotional and mental level than physical. Sure they kissed and occasionally his hand wondered but sex hadn't come into play yet. Like most mothers she was tired and too focused on her children to give her lover the time of day. Not to mention she didn't want to ruin their relationship progress with sex. They needed time to get to know one another further and so far had been consistent on doing that. They had at least one date a week and from that Isis had learned things about Kaiba she loathed and loved.

Things were going really good but were it time for sex? She wasn't sure and needed some time to think about it. "You two are wise: does _Umm_ need more time to think about it?" Kirei looked up at her with big blue eyes and blinked once not sure while Jahlil twitched in his seat yawning cutely. "Oh my constantly sleepy _Ameer_ and forever watching _Ameera_." She smiled at them both and they both returned it in their own way. Isis got off the elevator at the sudden ding and came to the parking lot to find Kaiba sitting in her car. "Seto?"

Kaiba hadn't been able to make the appointment since he had a business meeting in Tokyo but it seems he was back early. "How was the doctor?"

The memory of what she and Dr. Yanagati talked about left her feeling shy but she knew that wasn't what his question was geared towards. "She said they're perfectly healthy and advanced."

"Of course they're advanced they're my kids. Isn't that right?" Kirei gave an earsplitting squeal and Jahlil cooed softly turning his head. "See? Why tell them what they already know?" Isis looked upon the sight of him removing the babes from the stroller and putting them in the car, and couldn't help but feel overly joyful. How did she get so lucky as to be the mother of great kids but to also be the girlfriend of their perfect papa? After Jahlil was in the car Kaiba paused and looked at Isis. "Stop."

"Stop what Seto?"

"Stop giving me googly eyes. It's disgusting me."

Isis laughed at the confession while his face stayed stern. Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it. "I do not wish to be disgusting."

"Then stop." He gave her another kiss for good measure and climbed around to the trunk to put the stroller away.

Isis got in behind the wheel and once Kaiba was fastened in the passenger-side, she backed out of the space in the parking garage. "So Roland brought you back early?"

"Yeah. It seems the investors don't know how to use my time wisely so I left early to meet you here."

"That was very sweet of you."

"Whatever."

They two rode in a comfortable family silence except when Kirei decided to start up conversation with Jahlil who responded back lazily. Kaiba watched the exchange with interest since it was always fun to watch twins communicate in their own language. Isis however watched the road and continued to think about her doctor's visit last week with her gynecologist. She was fully healed at this point and the lady assured her she was open for business. It was then Isis realized the doctors in her life were all outspoken in some way. Deviating from that thought, she wondered what Kaiba's opinion on the matter was and assumed asking was the best way to find out.

"Um, Seto?"

"What?" He straightened back up in the seat giving her his full attention.

"What do you think about us having sex?"

Kaiba nearly dropped his cell-phone from the S-word. "What?"

"Us having sex...is there an issue?"

"I feel gross talking about this in front of Jahlil and Kirei," he said all too quickly.

"But they do not understand, do you Kirei? Jahlil?" Both babies were nodding in and out so neither cared to know what the adults were going on about. "See, we can discuss this now."

"Should we is the real question."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not I just don't want you starting something you can't finish."

His tone dropped and Isis swallowed slightly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want my honesty?"

"But of course Seto."

"In that case, I'm ready to fuck you." Isis nearly drove off the road at the raw truth. Luckily she stayed within the lines. "I've been ready to fuck you for a while, a good while." His hand casually rested on her thigh.

"Seto..."

"But I didn't know if you were ready or physically prepared." The last statement was said in concern and sensual warning.

"I've been given a clean bill of health."

"Sounds promising."

"It is and I've been thinking about it recently. Perhaps...perhaps we should explore things."

"Even if we don't have sex I wouldn't mind playing with you for a while." His voice was slightly raspy and the hand on her thigh felt warmer than usual. "In that case, we should go out."

"When?" Had she said that in a whimpering tone?

His smirk told her yes, "Soon."

"Where?" She wished she didn't sound so desperate but the mystery and lust behind his tone was turning her on. Even if they didn't go all the way, she had an idea she would be in for a more than fulfilling night.

"I'll never tell." And that was true. Kaiba never revealed where he was taking her since their first failed date. But the excitement of not knowing added to the anticipation.

"Okay."

"And Isis?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something," he leaned in and whispered husky in her ear, "that you don't mind getting torn off."

In that moment Isis did run off into the shoulder of the road but no one seemed to notice. The twins were sleep, Kaiba was caught up in seducing her and she was so caught up in being seduced she hadn't noticed herself. She was more than ready for this date.

PLEASE READ:

Short but the foreplay for what's to come, or whoooo. OH SNAP! Ha. Ignore my terrible joke. We're coming to the end of this awesome sequel and thank you all for hanging in there with me thus far.

PS! Thank you to everyone who has voted on my poll located at the top of my profile. You have given me great insight as to what you all want. Please continue to rock The Token's vote.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Ameer – Prince

Ameera – Princess

This was especially posted for:

White-Dragon-Ninja: Thanks for the review and always let me know of my mistakes. Helps me improve.

Scooby82101: You know the Kaiba Twins will always steal the show. It's hard to ignore something that cute. Hahaha. Glad you liked their outfits. I toiled over what they should wear since it was such a key element to the chapter. Hahaha! Glad you approve of the ending. But sex would have run the whole thing into the ground for real! I remember you telling me about that 5D's fanfic and how they were texting which led to shower sex. I was like, 'Fuck this, they're definitely NOT having sex even more so now'. Hahaha.

Seto-Butterfly: Glad you know the hawtness that is Kaiba in glasses.

Mangaanime: So glad you also know the sexiness that is Kaiba in cocky college gear. I'm glad it was believable; him dressing like that and all. But I'm with you. If Kaiba was whispering in my ear, in any language, I would have melted. Hahaha. But I remember going to a Chinese performance arts kind of show and no one there was really dressed up, just looked nice. So I took that with Kaiba and Isis' gear for the boat date.

K5Rakitan: I was almost tempted to make him tipsy just because who doesn't like an inebriated Seto Kaiba? But I kept him clean.

Lace Kyoko: I'm glad you liked it! I usually hate fluff but I try to write it to where I won't vomit on my keyboard. Hahaha. But we'd all sell our kidneys for a boat ride especially if Kaiba's on it.

Zoelle: Hahaha! Hopefully the date won't be too disappointing. We all can't date Kaiba sadly. But thanks for the review as always!

IsisSeto4Eva: Thank you for the praise I am truly humbled. Thanks for reviewing!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: You know I thought if 'Kura lurking around since it was raining. But I wouldn't mind getting caught by him of course! Hahaha. I am so happy you find the relationship believable because that's been my aim. So happy! (Dances around) And everyone loves Auntie Marik! He's the best! Grrr! I'm jealous you knew some of the Chinese because I was at a loss when I was going around looking for Chinese to use in the story. RESPECT Melshums! (Daps you up) Hahaha! OHS NOS! My homophones! I know, I need to stop speeding through spell-check but I can't help it. I gets impatient! But thanks for telling me, I'll try to do better in the future. And I will always have pride hints on purpose and accident. Just seems to happen. You brainwashed me missy! Hahaha. But it's a good kind of washing.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 11

Dirty Dancing

"Sooooo, where to this time?" Malik asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Out," Isis assured from the other side of the closet door.

"So long-leg's isn't telling you where you're going again?"

"Yes Malik."

"Bummer since I know."

Immediately the closet door swung open revealing a robed woman, hair still damp who appeared more than desperate for a clue. "Please, come in my favorite baby _Akhi_."

"Well thank you Isis." Malik sashayed in, hands on his hips, all while his smile rivaled a Cheshire cats. "So, what's up big sis?"

Isis frowned at the goading but wanted to stay in his good graces. "Do you remember when I use to help you find Odion when we'd play Hide and Seek, when we were children?"

"Yeeeeeesssssss, and?" He plopped down the round couch in the middle of the large room.

"Well, perhaps we could play a game now?" Isis raised a brow and Malik returned it. The younger chuckled lightly and nodded. "Wonderful." Isis raised her hand and began approaching a rack of gowns.

"Hm, you're starting off warm Isis...ah! Cold, you're starting to freeze," he told as she leaned more towards overly formal gowns. She moved back to the right and he nodded, "Warming up again...okay, you're hotter...hotter, you are now on FIRE!"

Looking up Isis found a dress that she had yet to wear. In-fact the tag was still on it. Had this always been there? "What is this?" She took it down and gawked at the short quality of it. "Malik!"

"What?" Said boy was off in Kaiba's area looking through the man's slack obsession, "Weirdo." He turned around and found Isis holding the dress in a dignified manner, "Wow, that's a hot little number. You should wear it."

"I will not unless you tell me where it came from."

"Fine: you closet. Bye." With that he headed out the room.

"Malik!"

"Don't take my advice if you don't want to Isis but remember, I know and you don't." With that he closed the bedroom doors, leaving her to toil over this dress and the evening.

**In the Kitchen**

"So did you tell her?" Mokuba asked as Malik waltzed in looking quite triumphant.

"Uh, no! I'm not stupid." He picked up an apple from a fruit basket on the counter and took a large bite. "What are you doing anyway?"

Mokuba had Kirei and Jahlil propped up on his lap while he was working something on his laptop, "Just taking a few webcam photos of them with their favorite Uncle."

"Let me get in the picture so then it'll be true."

"You mean you two should stand aside while I take photos with my niece and nephew," a once silent Yami perked up.

"Listen here Pharaoh," Malik began moving over towards the man, "Mokuba and I are blood. Meaning Isis and I came from the same snatch and vice-versa with Mokuba and Kaiba. We have first dibs on the kids and we have first dibs on being the favorites. So you stand aside."

Yami lowered his eyes and gave a rich laugh that both chilled the room and had Jahlil and Kirei attempting to view him. "However, I am the most ruthless of this Uncle coven and I believe that I have first rights to all unless," he rose regally and though Malik and Mokuba were both taller, he seemed to have great stature over them, "either of you plan to oppose me?" His brown rose and his eyes narrowed. Kirei made a series of "ah" noises as if to cheer him on while Jahlil smiled contently.

Mokuba glared weakly while Malik raised his hands in defeat. "Do what you want _Khal_. In-fact," grabbing the babies from Mokuba, Malik handed them off and even bumped Mokuba from his seat. "Why don't you sit and take a few webcam photos?"

"But it's MY computer," Mokuba groused from the floor.

"But he still knows how the Mind-Crush," Malik challenged back.

Nodding the younger Kaiba even dusted the seat for the ex-spirit. Yami found all of this amusing and showed this by throwing his head back, giving a long heavy laugh. A laugh that had Jahlil staring wide-eyed and Kirei quiet for once. Looking down at the two healthy babes he said in a low tone, "Tell them how _Khal_ _Atem_ is your favorite." Kirei giggled helplessly and kicked her little feet while Jahlil cooed with his subdued smile waving his arms, clenching and unclenching his tiny fists. "See? All love _Khal_ Atem."

"That's a lie," a known voice from the doorway admonished. Kaiba stood in all of his glory, hand on his jutted out hip, "I happen to hate _Khal_ Atem."

"The feeling is mutual Seto," Yami assured as he tickled along the babes round tummies.

Malik gave a low catcall and mocked licked his finger, "Someone's looking hot!" He placed said finger on Mokuba and the younger Kaiba made a hissing noise.

"This I already know," Kaiba assured walking through the kitchen as if he was God's gift to Earth.

But this night he looked just as that. His inky black expensive pants were cut in an almost skinny-pants format to accentuate his long lean legs. The costly black boots coupled with his white suspenders showed a fashion forward concept, coupled with his rich blue three quarter length, V-neck shirt. It was just snug enough to tease the wonderfully kept body beneath. Knowing all eyes were on him, Kaiba ran a hand through his hair that caused it to stay in a slightly sexed-up format. He was high-profile and sexy.

"Don't stare too long Yami, you might try to kill Isis to get to me." The statement was a jab to show he heard Yami that faithful night, about how the Pharaoh was going to try and kill him to get to his babies.

Yami rolled his eyes and made a disapproving noise, "I'd rather pursue Marik than the likes of you."

Said man had been sitting quietly off at the end of the kitchen table texting someone looked over at the Pharaoh with mischievous eyes, "If you think you have what it takes, hot stuff." He even went as far was to wink. Yami was taken aback and scooted his chair from the man a little.

"What the hell is it now," Kaiba groused as he pitched the bridge of his nose.

Malik did a face-palm and shook his head, "He calls it 'Loose Aunt Lucy'. She's a whore."

"He's naming them now?" Mokuba said between laughter. He was really getting a kick out of Marik.

"I'm no whore; I just know how to work what I got!" Marik assured as he ran a provocative hand through his hair. "I see you staring at me Yami and yes, I'm all natural if you want a bite. I know you like organic cuisine."

"Dear Ra," Yami mumbled he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

Immediately Marik got up and Malik quickly swooped in saving Jahlil and Kirei from what might occur. Once Marik was before Yami the whole room was happy for the twins' removal, for an impromptu lap-dance began. "Like that Yami?" Straddling the smaller he rolled his hips and Yami's eyes went wide. "I'm good at what I do."

Kaiba rushed over to the intercom. "Isis, hurry up before I leave you," he growled.

"Fine, I'm coming," the timid response came followed by shuffling before the speaker went dead.

Marik continued on, standing up and vibrating his, what he called 'jelly' in Yami's face and even touched his toes in a sensual manner. Mokuba didn't help the struggling Pharaoh by putting on some music and even Malik was left laughing to tears at Yami's obviously discomfort. The Uncles saw this as payback for Yami's earlier threats and though Kaiba was against what was occurring, he didn't stop it. Yami was suffering and he was always onboard with whoever was doing the task to get him there. Yami was now wondering how he could attack Marik without scaring the babies. No ideas had come yet but he was hoping for something, especially when Marik started 'booty popping' all over his torso. If only watching someone getting Mind-Crushed as a baby wouldn't cause mental scaring.

"Marik STOP!" He grabbed his rocking hips and tried to push him away but Marik had always been quite strong.

"Not until you tip my fine ass."

"Why is he stripping in front of my kids?" Everyone turned to look at Isis who they didn't know had entered the room. And when they did all got quiet. Immediately she blushed, "What?" Even Jahlil and Kirei stared. "Is it...too much?" Jahlil made fussing noises in disapproval while Kirei "ah"-ed further at the saucy number.

The almost nude colored long-sleeved mini dress was done in a black lace overlay, giving the illusion of lace on naked skin. The sleeves however were done in full lace as was the back portion of the dress. It was a snug fit accentuating her curves and because of the length, Isis' legs went on for days. The strappy peep-toe stilettos only added to the strong legs. Her hair was cascading down and around her shoulders while her eyes were lined sexily and shadowed invitingly. She looked like a laced up seductress.

"You look HOT Isis!" Mokuba admitted as he looked her up and down once more.

"Hmm, very _moghray_." Yami winked at her and she shied away from the room.

"You all can gawk over her later, we have to go," Kaiba hurriedly said as he grabbed her arm. "Make sure Marik doesn't burn the house down with my kids in it," he added as an afterthought.

"Burn it down because I'm so hot!" Marik saw this as the cue to start his lap-dance back up.

Kaiba luckily missed this as did Isis as they were making their way out the door. The brunet rushed her outside where the familiar Audi R8 sat. Immediately he pressed her up against the side of the car and took her bottom lip between his teeth; chewing in a tantalizing way. "I almost want to skip the plans so I can get you alone now. I'm ready to," he lapped at the lip he once nibbled, "_play_ with you."

Isis took in a large breath to steady her growing heat and felt as his hands slid up her bare legs before settling on her bottom. He pulled her impossibly closer and with a low growl pressed his lips against her. The kiss was hungry; devouring Isis' mouth in a whirlwind of tongue and the occasional nip. Her hands linked onto his suspenders and she pulled gently. His hands squeezed her bottom gently before he settled them on her waist. Gently he pushed her away and reached for the handle to the door. "If you don't get in right now we're not going anywhere but the bedroom."

"My..." Still dazed from the kiss, Isis forced her noodle like legs to fold in a dignified manner. The dress was so short she didn't want to tease Kaiba accidently. The door closed behind her and he soon joined her in the car.

Kaiba started the car and took in a long breath before pulling off out of the driveway. "Where did you get that damn dress?"

Isis shivered from the raspy quality to his voice and clasped her hands together. "I believe it was a gift."

"A very good gift." A sexy smirk placed across his lips and he gently brushed the revealed thigh before shifting.

Scooting over in her chair, she felt like caged prey. Not that she was complaining. But Isis had to admit she was nervous. Sure she and Kaiba had had sex; the twins didn't appear by magic. Well, they did but not in a literal sense. She righted her thoughts and focused on the topic at hand. The few times they had had sex, it had either been a product of magic or pregnant hormones. Now, here almost six months later they were going to do the deed. She didn't have overbearing hormones or magic to leave her uninhibited. She was worried her performance wouldn't be what it use was to. Or that he'd like it for that matter. Her mind cringed at the idea of Kaiba looking at her and telling her she sucked at sex. It was almost laughable. _Almost_.

"What are you over thinking?"

"What makes you assume I am over thinking?"

"Because you're making that face."

"What face?" Isis looked over next to her and found Kaiba with a weird expression. "My face never appears as such." She almost wanted to laugh to find the usually expressionless CEO showing such a strained look.

"You're lying because it just happened." He came to a red light and brought the car to a purring stop. "So what are you over thinking?"

"Well, it's not as if I'm worried I'll be terrible in bed this evening; for I am confident in my abilities." Isis could have 'face-palmed' in that moment from the word vomit she just spewed. Truly she was nervous if she was so willingly prattling off her inner thoughts. "Seto..."

"Disregarded."

"Thank you."

"And Isis..."

"Hm?"

"I said I wanted to play," his hand ghosted across her thigh, "with _you_." The last few words were uttered in a tone Isis hadn't heard in a while, and it caused more shivers. "All you have to do is not get mad."

"Mad at what?" She nearly whispered so caught up in his throaty vocals.

"When I tear your dress off..." The tone was low and matter-of-fact.

The woman nearly tore her seatbelt after wrenching it beyond recognition. That wave of nervousness was passing and being replaced with something else. Something Isis hadn't felt in quite some time. Was Kaiba trying to make her feel sexy? She cracked a smile at the thought and suddenly felt light-footed. Here he was, in his own way, making her feel a different type of special. Desirable. Everyone woman wants to feel desirable at one point in their life; especially after giving birth to not one but two babies. She had to admit she was worried that he wouldn't find her as appealing. Thus her visits downstairs to the home gym but never once had he showed his disgust of her body. If anything, she caught him looking at it in ways she couldn't place. She realized now it was lust.

A smile now shown over the mommy's face and she was feeling more confident. Kaiba caught this out of the corner of his eye and focused back on the road. He was glad Isis was over her mild insecurity scare because she had nothing to feel insecure about. Since she had given birth, her body had gotten even more appealing. Not only because certain areas of interest were fuller, but also because she had simply given birth to his children. That alone had him wanting to show her how much he appreciated it in the dirtiest of ways. At times Kaiba found human instinct annoying but tonight— as he watched Isis re-cross her long legs —he was grateful for it. More than grateful and a bit put off by the fact he had to entertain her, before he could entertain himself with her body. But this was the rules.

'Screw the rules! You're Seto Kaiba,' a more than horny inner voice chided. He wanted to listen to it. He really did. But rather than going right at the light, he went left keeping true to the evening.

The couple pulled up to a large building mainly made of glass; giving a modern and posh flair. Kaiba got out of the car and moved over to the passenger seat letting Isis out. He handed his keys off to the valet, offering a death glare if anything happened to his car, and led the woman down a red carpet; past velvet robes and cameras. "Where are we?" She whispered in his ear.

"The opening of a new club here in Domino. I was invited to attend." Kaiba didn't pause for the mild amount of press. Instead he moved on and entered into _Indigo_ _Room_. Pulsing music and socialites of Domino were seen everywhere. Some dancing along the glass dance floor, placed over diamond looking LED lights, while others were hanging out at the glass bars. Quite a few people had come out for the opening. After they maneuvered through the room they came to a bar and Kaiba quickly ordered two beverages.

Isis' first instinct was to frown as she watched him receive his glass of what she assumed as vodka. "Seto..."

"I'm not going to get drunk," he responded in a tired tone. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand right above her bottom. He pulled her close and whispered down in her ear, "If I'm drunk I'll have no control over how uninhibited your dress is making me." He nipped the upper portion of the lobe and Isis twitched as if lighting had struck her. Quickly she picked up the fruity female drink and sipped it down. Kaiba chuckled sexily and finished off his drink while she did the same.

The music of the club suddenly changed and picked up in a hypnotic dark sensual allure that had Isis swaying her hips slightly. She knew the alcohol had nothing to do with her sudden desire to dance, for the glass barely contained any. But her love for movement was easily the cause. Smiling mischievously she took the ends of Kaiba's fingers in hers and faced him, leading him out to the dance floor. Instantly he blushed and gave his signature scowl but followed nonetheless. He had taken her to a club after all. He did need to dance. Or so he forced himself to believe.

Upon entering the dance floor Isis' first task was to find a spot. As if the heavens approved, a certain section of floor rapidly became unoccupied and Isis led her date there. Immediately she turned on the full extent of her dance talents and snaked her body against Kaiba's. His hands leapt up on her switching hips and he braced her as a dying man would. Her arms came up and wrapped around her neck, as she continued on her serpent dance. Said hands slid down his body and she spun around, continuing them down his torso. She then moved back in, bracing her body against his and rolled against him.

"You're making this whole 'waiting' situation difficult," he growled in her ear as she spun back around, bracing her bottom against his pelvis

"My apologies?" It was said more as mockery than anything. "I enjoy dancing Seto." And truly she did. Isis loved dancing and always had. The combination of the music, being with Seto and the confidence he offered her in the car, she was feeling supreme in seduction.

"Don't try and sound innocent," he returned trying to focus on everything but the bottom sensually moving against him through his pants. "You're really asking for it now Isis."

"Asking for what?" She laid her head against his shoulder and blinked soundly. "What am I doing?"

Clenching his jaw, Kaiba reached around her body and tipped her chin. He kissed her hard on the mouth and the rest of the dancing bodies faded away. His tongue swiped against hers in a tantalizing dance and at some point, Isis turned around and gripped his suspenders yet again. She used them as life lines to keep herself standing and wrenched them in her hands when he nibbled on her lip. Pulling back she took in a breath and buried herself in the crook of his neck, "Teasing you is more fun than I thought."

"Glad you're getting your sick kicks," Kaiba returned as he led them away from the dance floor. He led her past patrons and into a dark area away from prying eyes. "Now it's time I get my kicks." He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across hers multiple times. Teasing her further, he bit her bottom lip and pulled, gently sucking it before releasing it. "Mmm...the things I could do to you..." He whispered in a husky tone, mumbling against her lips. His mouth left kisses along her face before settling upon her neck. "So many things..." He bit into the flesh and sucked the mark expertly.

Isis bowed her back into Kaiba's body and she wrapped her leg around his stilt. He bit her lip and she whined when a particularly hard bite jolted right to her core. "Seto..."

"Mmm, I love the way you say my name." Grabbing her hips he hoisted her up the wall and forced her legs around him. His mouth reconnected with hers and he systematic took inventory of her mouth. No patch of wet flesh went unexplored and he growled low in his throat in response to her enthusiastic tongue play. His left arm held tight around her waist while the right felt along her thighs and bottom. At one particularly placed squeeze she whimpered in his mouth and nipped his tongue.

"Seto..." Her lips disconnected and thumped back against the wall. "Let's leave. Now."

Rather than respond he set her on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whisked her through the crowds and back out towards the exit. A few people tried to catch the CEO and linguist but the brunet didn't stop his long strides for anything. Isis had played with him long enough and he had waited too long to have this opportunity leave him. After getting his keys from the valet he rushed to the Audi, Isis in tow. Using the best of his speeding abilities, Kaiba maneuvered through Domino as quickly and efficiently as he could. In shorter time than getting to the club, the pair was back at the mansion.

Isis got out of the car and was immediately swiped up by Kaiba. "Seto!"

"What?" He mumbled between kisses. He locked his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely; a kiss that had yet to be shared and easily shut Isis up. They barely made it up the stairs to the front door and Kaiba put in the code unlocking it. The door swung out with the two plastered against it in the dark foyer.

"Seto...ah...the—"

"They're gone," he quickly returned before closing the door with his foot.

"My babies?" She breathed as his mouth continued its attack.

"With Odion; no more questions." He hoisted her up around his waist and carried her up the stairs. Upon entering the bedroom the two barely got the door closed, before collapsing on the large bed. The lamp on the side table was on casting a dim glow in the room; it showed someone had left the light on purposely to set the mood.

Isis barely caught herself before Kaiba was flipping her over. He straddled her bottom and his hands pushed her long hair to the side. Slowly he kissed down the side of her face; nipping along her jaw before licking across her neck. At one particular spot she gave a small moan and he sucked that spot. His teeth scratched against it and she shook slightly from the electrifying sensation. The brunet's mouth continued downward before returning to her mouth. Once more he flipped her over and she brought her long legs around his waist; hanging on to him, she returned the kiss as feverishly as he did.

"Mmm...Seto..." Isis mouthed against his lips during a particular bite.

Growling in a signature way, Kaiba returned to throwing Isis around like a ragdoll. She was once more on her stomach and he took hold of the top of the dress. Pulling hard, the lacey back gave way to his sexual frustrations in a loud tearing. Moaning from the show of power, Isis was helpless as Kaiba tore the rest of the dress right down to the bottom. Quickly he removed the torn fabric and threw it on the floor. Looking down he took in a long breath to steady himself. There Isis lye in a pair of lacy undergarments, hair tousled over one side and heels. She gently brought her leg up and traced the pointed end of her heel along his shoulder.

"_LaAab_ if you wish to Seto Kaiba," Isis murmured just loud enough.

Kaiba couldn't even return with a verbal response. In fact he was just staring at her; his eyes almost black by this point. Rather than give him a chance to regroup, Isis slunk up the bed to get her legs out from under Kaiba. She then allowed that confidence to take her over and a seductress she became. She kneeled wide legged facing away from Kaiba and threw her hair back over her slender back. Gently she reached forward and undid the clasp of her bra. The material slid down her shoulders and her eyes smoldered into the brunet's. Said brunet was kneeling on the bed as well, watching the show with much interest.

After the bra was removed, Isis pulled her hair back over her shoulder to show off her now bare sexy back. She then slid her hands down her sides and placed them before her so she was on all fours. Once more she returned to her belly and tugged at her undergarments. "I think I need help with this part..."

"I agree," came the husky reply.

Running his hands along the bared legs, he scratched against her thighs before coming to the lacy bottoms. He tugged from the bottom and slowly pulled them down her long legs. When they came down to her heels, she shifted her legs up from the knee down, maneuvering the undies to the heel's tips. With a little bit of shifting she got the panties to rest on one heel before she sexily tossed them across the room. This caused a small smirk to play across his lips and she returned it with a low chuckle.

"Love, you're overdressed."

"Hm..." He slid down to the end of the bed and sat. Immediately he removed his boots and socks. He then stood, working his way out of his suspenders and shirt. Next came his pants and boxers; he left them all in a pile on the floor before climbing back on the bed.

Rolling Isis onto her back he rested his naked body against hers and the two let out whooshing type of moan. The kisses began again and this time they were more desperate; air bristled against their upper lips, clouding the limited space between them in a frenzied haze. At one point Kaiba pulled Isis' hair in an anxious hold, and even used the leverage to tip her mouth further into his submission. She scratched down his back when his mouth left hers to latch once more onto her neck. She cried out when his hands gently took her sensitive breast and tenderly massaged them. Her nipples instantly hardened and when his thumb flicked the hardened nub she whimpered.

"S...Seto...more..." His hands worked the mounds even more so and his thumbs kept constant stimulation to her nipples. Her legs shot up around his body and she fell back against the bed, back bowing. "I...I might...oh Ra..."

Kaiba watched the response with immense attentiveness and focused more on her breast. His mouth joined his hands and he licked around the nipples; breathing hot air against the sensitive bump. This left Isis in a frenzied state and her body shook against him, as her moans began to echo around the room. Her hands came up and tangled in his hair; holding on for dear life. His tongue then barely flicked back and forth against the points and from there Isis made a series of whimpers that soon turned into staccato moaning.

"Seto! Seto! I'm—I'm!" Isis couldn't get the words out as a particular suck sent her over. Her back bowed and she screamed to the high heavens as she came. Her knees locked together and she was sure she pulled some of Kaiba's hair out from the force of the excursion. She felt him take her hands and rest them by her sides as she recovered. A few moments passed before she lazily opened her eyes to find him kneeling above her, watching with a content expression. "Seto..."

"You came just from that?"

Blushing she shied her eyes away before she made a low noise. She returned her eyes back to his and nodded. "They're really sensitive these days..."

"You're more fun to play with than I thought..." He mumbled before dipping down to once more take her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

He rested a bit of his weight against her bared skin and ran his hands along her body. After kissing for some time, he pulled back and kissed directly between her breasts. As expected she moaned but he didn't stay there long. Instead he kissed down her body, across her stomach before dipping his tongue in her belly button. An almost squeal left her lips and he once more lapped at the 'innie'. He even nibbled around the area leaving her legs in a shaking fit. His lips continued further south and when he came to her pelvis, he skipped over the area needing the most attention and settled on her thighs. He kissed the inner thighs and sucked on particular spots.

"Seto," Isis mewled as her back curved slightly. Her hands bunched the bed sheets when his teeth bit into the muscle and her mouth hung open in puffs of ecstasy.

"Mmm Isis...you look delicious..." To add emphasis to his statement his mouth connected with her readily wet core. Her hips shot off the bed and he gladly threw her legs over his shoulders. His head rolled between the clenched legs and her eyes revolved in her head. His tongue combined with his lips attached to her own, were creating a frictions that had her almost screaming.

"SETO...SETO..." Isis feebly whined when his tongue dipped inside before swiping around her button.

His hands came up to grasp her thighs and he pulled back from his feast, "You like that?" He asked in a low voice that nearly had her coming again.

"_'Aywa_..._tanee_..." She lazily licked her lips and once very blue eyes were almost as dark as his. Her lids hung half-mast and her hair was spread across the sheets. "_Tanee_..." She whined again causing Kaiba's almost hard member to twitch.

Not waiting any longer, he once more dove in and held her steady while his tongue thoroughly explored her depths. He used his nose to rub against her nub while his teeth nipped at one of her lips. Finally he leaned in and sucked. Isis' legs kicked against his shoulder and back and her hips ground more into his face. Continuing with his ministrations he raked his nails along her bottom and the backs of her thighs. Directly her voice grew octaves louder until it was a steady stream of Arabic ramblings before even the Arabic disappeared, and she was belligerent. Sucking on her button, he watched once more as Isis shook against the bed before letting loose a long wail. Instantly he felt juices splash against his tongue.

Panting and shaking, Isis felt her legs being unwrapped from around Kaiba's neck and placed back on the bed. He maneuvered beside her and lye down, watching her shake in place. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from all the kisses. But he particularly liked the love bite that sat on the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Gently he traced it and she shook harder. "Seto..." she breathed rolling more into him, "that tickles...good."

His chuckle was from deep in his chest, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It does for me Seto..." Her body felt like lead weights and she wasn't sure how long the pleasant tingling was going to last. "Mmm...Love..." she sighed as she settled more into the bed.

"You're so sensitive now Isis...more than before..." He kissed her shoulder and she shuddered. "Mmm...I like this..."

"You would," Isis returned trying to escape his questing hands. "It's very difficult to recover from such a climax with you pestering me."

"Am I?" was the playful reply as his hands ghosted against her stomach. Naturally the flesh jolted and tried to shift away.

"Yes Seto. If we are to make love I will need a moment."

"What?" Kaiba sat up on his elbows at such a notion. "You want to go all the way?"

"Mmmhm... You've convinced me." She rolled over onto her stomach and gazed up at him through long lashes. "Just be...gentle..." The last word was spoken in a text to goad him and Kaiba gladly took the bait. He scooted back down beside her and pulled her into another kiss. During the kiss Isis' hand slinked down his chest and rather than waste time, instantly settled on the rock-hard piece of flesh. Kaiba hissed from the grasp and it turned into a groan when she worked her hand up and down. Rolling her hand at the wrist, she jacked him off in a learned way and he kissed her harder.

"Fuck Isis...you're going to make me come...fuck," he ground out resting his forehead against hers.

Staring back into his eyes, Isis leaned forward and bit his bottom lip. "Then _come_ Love." She worked her body down so that his flesh was eye level and took him into her mouth. She sucked hard on the appendage and worked her head back and forth.

"FUCK...fuck," Kaiba growled as he took his hands and grasped her shoulders. After being worked up all night, combined with the eager mouth now swallowing him, he didn't know how much longer he could last. So he gave in to the sensations and gripped her shoulders harder. The feel of her tongue slithering against the underside of the head, combined with her lips rubbing against the shaft, left him in a haze. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the quickly winding ball in his gut about to burst. A slight nip to his sac had him spiraling over and he grunted as he emptied himself down her throat.

Isis worked her body back up and kissed Kaiba in a languid fashion. He returned it; their tongues mingling present and past releases against their outstretched muscles. Their tongues flickered back and forth and they moaned from the sensations. "Seto..." The brunet rolled on top of her and increased his dominance over her lips, while reaching into the drawer next to them. He rummaged around before pulling a bottle out, closing the drawer soundly. He kneeled over her and flipped the cap open. "What is that?"

"Oil," he murmured as he dribbled it from her neck to between her thighs. He capped it once more and took his hands, rubbing the warm substance all over her body.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Isis allowed her eyes to flutter closed and occasionally let out a sigh of an appreciative nature. "This is such a sensual side of you."

"Don't expect it often." His hands continued slicking her body, enjoying the feel of her glistening skin under his hands. She willingly rolled over and he dripped more oil from her neck down her bottom. Once more he began the sensual massage again and worked down her back. His hands lingered along her bottom and even smacked it.

"Seto!"

"What?"

She rolled back over and offered a mock frown, "Don't sound so casual."

He chuckled lowly and bent down to kiss her soundly. "I like you oiled up."

"I see your inner pervert shows itself."

"Maybe..." He purposely made lazy designs in the oil along her skin. "And you still have your heels on..." He gazed down at the glossy woman still only clad in her sexy heels.

"You're embarrassing me..."

"Good."

"This isn't some sort of fetish porn."

"It could be."

She sat up on her knees and retrieved the oil. She added some to his own body and rubbed him down even to his thighs. Isis took in the toned alabaster flesh beginning to shine and nodded, "I like you oiled up too."

"Really?" He pulled her atop of his still kneeling knees so she could straddle him. He kissed her yet again and relished in the feel of their slick bodies rubbing against one another. He shifted them back down on the bed, with her beneath him, and kissed her with more fervor. Gently he pulled back when he felt himself hardening to dangerous levels, "Are you sure you still want to?"

Rather than respond she retrieved the oil and placed some in her hands. Rubbing it against her hands to equally distribute it, she worked both hands back and forth along his member. He moaned in approval and she finally stopped the actions, lying back on the bed. Lifting her leg she brought it up around his waist and pulled him closer. Kaiba got the jest and balanced himself on his forearms. He took hold of himself and very gently began to push in. She sucked in a lung full of air at the initial breach and he immediately tensed up.

"No...don't stop..." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" It was hard not to just slam into the warmth that the head of his appendage was experiencing.

"Mmmhm..." She didn't look like she was in pain so he continued.

Inch my inch he crept himself inside of her and bit his lip at the sensation. He assumed Isis felt it as well for she gave out a long moan of discovery. The oil he had bought was a type of organic lube he had done research on. He hadn't expected Isis to be ready to have sex so soon but he planned ahead for if she was. He read it was important to use lube, especially after childbirth, to assist in making the penetration that much easier. For at times, a woman can have troubles staying wet enough to do so. So keeping true with making sure Isis was comfortable, Kaiba filched this particular lube. But one of the driving forces behind the going ahead and purchasing it, was the warming sensation it was known for. Many reviewers gave it four to five stars so Kaiba was sold. Using it now he was more than happy he had bought it for it felt like a sensual furnace was encasing him.

"Seto...you feel so good," she whined as she shimmed her hips. "Move..."

He buried his face in her neck and rolled his hips forward. Both of them moaned and he repeated the action. The brunet kept his movement slow, sensual and erotic. He worked his pelvis forward so that he gradually pushed in as deeply as he could, before slipping out to the tip to repeat the action. The unhurried pace caused their bodies to slide against one another in a show of smooth passion. And she truly felt the length of him as he worked himself in and out.

"Ah Seto!" Isis whimpered throwing her head back as a particularly long thrust, reached deep inside of her. He repeated the same action and received the same response. Her thighs slid against his slick ones and his chest glided along hers. Her arms locked tighter along his back and he bit her neck at a particularly good thrust.

"Fuck Isis," he growled before pushing up on his hands to watch her contorted face.

"Let me on top Seto." She could see his face turning into a question and rather than let him ask the age old 'are you okay', she grabbed hold of his arms and used the leverage to flip them over. Kaiba was surprised to say the least but the view of an oiled, sex tousled Isis till wearing her heels was more than enough to shut up any complaints. And when she snaked her midsection, he was truly at a loss of words.

His hands latched onto her waist and ran down her oiled bottom and thighs, "Fuck Isis," he moaned quietly as she rode him in a corporeal manner.

She threw her hair back and worked her hips in a known way. Her hair clung to her body while her thighs glided against his hips. "Ooohh...Loooove...mmm..." She ran her hands down her body and rested them on his chest, rolling forward a bit faster but keeping the languid pace. "So good Seto..." Isis continued to ride Kaiba until a familiar pang hit her core and she felt herself slowly riding a crest. She leaned back, bracing her hands against his thighs, working her body against him.

"Fuck Isis," Kaiba groaned at the added pressure.

"Seto...I..." Isis bit her lip and allowed her eyes to roll in the back of her head. The undulating motion grew in sexual quality as did the friction.

Kaiba sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "Come Isis." One hand tangled in her hair while the other reached around her back, locking onto her shoulder.

"Seto! Ah! Ah!" She worked her hips harder now almost bouncing on his lap and threw her head back, her body locking up. She rode him a few more times before completely going stiff.

Kaiba allowed her to gently fall back on the bed and quickly pulled out. "Fuck...FUCK!" He growled out as he finished himself off all over her oiled thighs and stomach. He collapsed next to her and attempted to rein in his breath.

Time ticked by in the now quiet room and Kaiba and Isis lye side by side in a content silence. Eventually the brunet reached down and pulled the sheets over him and Isis. She scooted over and wound her body around his. He rolled his eyes at the attention but wrapped his arms around her in response. With her head resting on his chest, his chin resting atop her head, they both felt complete in a way neither of them ever thought could happen.

Isis slid her right hand down his left arm and linked her hand with his. Raising it up she brought it close to her face and kissed the other's knuckles. "Seto..."

"Yes?"

"It was easier to fall for you than I thought it would be."

"Was?"

She flipped onto her stomach and looked directly in his eyes, "Yes. _Was_."

He then gave one of those heart melting smiles that rarely ever took hold of his features, "I guess I could say the same."

In a shy manner, Isis returned the grin and rested her head back on his chest. After some time she said, "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Get the oil."

"Who's the pervert now?"

"Still you."

Growling Kaiba pounced on Isis and threw the sheets over them. But of course he grabbed the oil. Who wouldn't?

PLEASE READ:

DONE. Dammit, DONE! This was almost two chapters but I decided against it. I didn't think I'd get this done when I did because I lost my spark for a moment. But luckily it came back in a huge way. The next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story thus far.

ALSO! Don't forget to vote on my poll on my page if you haven't.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Khal – Uncle

Moghray – Sexy

LaAab – Play

'Aywa – Yes

Tanee – More

This was especially posted for:

White-Dragon-Ninja, Mangaanime, Scooby82101, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, SetoIsis4Eva, K5Rakitan, Lace Kyoko, Zooelle and all of you readers out there! Thanks again!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Bewitchment of Babies

Chapter 12

This Circus of a Life

"Isis?" No response. "Isis!" Still nothing. It was the morning after babysitting the twins for Kaiba and Isis' date. Everyone had returned when instructed but the mansion showed no sign of life. Malik stood in the foyer of the Kaiba mansion, wondering exactly where was his sister's location may have been. "Wonder where they are..."

"I'm afraid to find out," Mokuba mumbled as he moved him and his computer into the kitchen. Yami and Odion who each had a baby followed after the younger Kaiba leaving Malik alone with Marik.

"Well I'm going to find out!"

"I'll go with you," Marik said in his best British accent; he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"I wouldn't _Akhi_," Odion called from the kitchen.

"Indeed," Yami agreed. "You might see something that's inappropriate."

"Those two couldn't possibly beat Marik on any level," Malik chuckled as he headed up the stairs. Said yami who was walking behind Malik grabbed his butt chuckling at the hand that swatted him away. The two went down the stretch of hall where the double doors to the bedroom suite sat. Gently Malik knocked on the door and heard no reply. He repeated the action and yet again, no reply. "They might not be in there."

"Let's find out mate." Marik turned the knob and gently entered the room. Immediately his eyes grew to massive levels and he placed a hand over his mouth out of glee. He jumped from foot to foot pointing at the bed.

Malik entered, now wide-eyed, he spotted a now empty bottle on the floor that appeared as if it held oil. This was reinforced by the oil stained sheets and Isis' long slick legs still adorning heels, sticking out from under the sheets. Said legs were moving in a weird pattern, intertwining with Kaiba's. Said CEO mumbled something low from under the sheets, that left Isis giggling before he watched her shape get dominated by his larger body.

"Maybe we can watch them fuck," Marik giggled as he crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"Dammit Marik!" Malik hissed trying to reach the man. Instead he moved across the room, tripped on the forgotten bottle and landed on Marik in a loud slam.

"Dear Ra!" Isis yelped as she wrapped herself up tight in the sheets, revealing Kaiba in all of his naked glory.

The two males got up quickly when they realized they had been caught, and was greeted with a naked Seto Kaiba, covered in oil. Immediately they both checked the brunet out until both of their eyes fell on his lap. "Someone is packing some major heat!" Malik blurted out as he took it all in.

"Talk about bangers and mash!" Marik added as he mimicked jacking someone off.

"Get out!" Kaiba all but shouted as he grabbed a pillow to throw over his lap.

"Hung like a dragon! RAWR RAWR!" Marik growled in his best dragon impression.

"GET. OUT!" A low growl emitted from Kaiba and it was so dangerous in tune, Malik was scrambling to get up on his legs to escape. However, Marik grabbed him and put him on his back. Crawling towards the door was speeds unmatched, Malik used his hair was reins and held on. However they weren't moving fast enough for Kaiba. So he grabbed his briefcase he so conveniently kept under his bed, and threw it at Malik since he was easiest to aim at. Said metal case hit the retreating blonde in the back of the head, causing him to wobble on his pony, but to continue his loud laughter all the way down the hall.

The CEO leaned back with his head against the headboard and gave a low sigh. "Thanks a lot Isis. Now your brother has seen me naked."

"I'm sorry," was the muffled reply through all of the sheets. Looking over Kaiba cracked a small smile at the sight. From head to toe Isis was covered in the cloth with only her hair hanging out the top. She jimmied out of them only for her head to pop out. "I'd rather he see you naked than I."

"Hm, that's a little selfish; seems I'm finally influencing you." Rather than respond to the incoming chastisement, he once more pounced on her.

In the Kitchen

"So I'm telling you guys! It was like, this big!" Malik then held his hands up parallel, with a perfectly calculated distance.

"More like THIS BIG!" Marik countered by holding his hands in an unrealistic manner. "I swear it was bigger than Big Ben!"

"Shut up both of you!" Mokuba growled, "Before I lose my lunch; so disgusting."

"I agree." Odion's face was held in a saddened scowl by such news while Yami had yet to comment.

"But it was so brilliant!" Marik clapped. "Better than a healthy Queen on the day of St. Peter's reign!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malik threw his hands up in defeat. "You're not British Marik."

"I know that Malik; I'm Bakura." Odion shook his head in defeat while Yami put more attention on the babies. "I mean, I'm Bakura you wanker."

Malik buried his face in his hands and pulled the appendages across his worn features, "Marik...why don't you just be yourself?"

"I am you trolley riding ninny."

"Okay; whatever." Malik threw his hands up and sat down next to Mokuba. Said Kaiba was writing an e-mail; the recipients e-mail username was so feminine there was no denying that it was indeed a girl Mokuba was contacting. "Writing to your girlfriend again?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend; at least that's what my informants alerted me." Kaiba strolled casually into the kitchen; hair still wet from the shower he had taken.

"Seto!" Mokuba admonished as his face turned beet red. "Shouldn't you be raising your kids and leaving me alone?"

"I'll always know what you're up to regardless of what's going on in my life Mokuba. Remember that." The smug expression lingered as he moved over to the coffee maker.

"Replenishing your energy after a strenuous night, Kaiba?" Yami's eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Kaiba simply snorted, not even turning around to entertain the expression.

"What do you think? I won't go into detail since I know you won't have any idea of what I'm talking about." Hearing the regal growl, he then turned around to offer a smirk of victory. Kirei finally caught his face and immediately lit up; turning into a squirming worm in her _Khal's_ arms. Once the machine was doing its job, Kaiba walked over and retrieved his daughter. "Is Yami annoying you?" The babe made small noises in indecision. "Of course he is." Yami huffed at this and crossed his arms; appearing as a pouting prince.

Odion, still holding a very subdued Jahlil chuckled at their exchange. "Where is Isis?"

"I am here." Entering into the kitchen, Isis offered a shy smile. "Hello everyone."

"Hiiiii Isis," Mokuba and Malik said in a tone that was reminiscent of teasing third graders.

"Hello," she returned. Her cheeks were already beginning to tinge.

"How was your evening?" Yami began in a known vocal, "Less than satisfactory?"

"You wouldn't say that if you saw his Big Ben." Marik countered once more holding his hands apart. Mokuba quickly slapped them down.

Kaiba took his attention off of the jabbering Kirei to glare at the revenge seeking Yami. Isis however didn't skip a beat, "It was beyond satisfactory Yami. That is all I will say on the matter."

"Please do," Odion supported showing a look of discomfort. "We Ishtars do not kiss and tell." His eyes caught Malik and he shook his head, "Well at least _we_ don't."

"Whatever," Malik muttered.

"What it sounds like to me is he put his bangers all in your mash. Blimy! That's hotter than the Queen in lacy knickers." Marik took in the blank, chastising and annoyed faces of his company. "'Kura would understand."

"I thought you _were_ Bakura," Mokuba corrected.

"I am and I understand..." Marik took a seat at the kitchen table. He sat wide-legged, arm hanging along the back of the chair. He tossed his wild hair and the mannerisms were uncanny to his pale counterpart.

The room sat in silence, including the babes, until Jahlil made a high-pitched sound in need of attention. Odion cleared his throat and passed the baby on to his mother. "Anyway, I simply came to return your children. To show you and Kaiba they were in safe hands."

"We appreciate it Odion," Isis assured. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I have an engagement to attend."

"Hm, I supposed so. Is it with the woman you refuse to tell me about?"

"Have a wonderful day Kaiba and farewell Atem," Odion called as he backed out of the room. His footsteps speedily took him to the front door and to his car.

Isis' frown deepened when she heard his car whizz out of the driveway. "One day he will not dodge me." Jahlil's face scowled in agreement before giving an open-mouthed expression. She instinctively kissed his sweet face and he cooed in enjoyment.

"We should head out too." Malik looked down at his watch, "Ryou and I planned a play-date for Bakura and Marik since they haven't tried to burn anything down."

Marik jumped up to his feet smiling like the loon he was, "A play-date with 'Kura!"

"Yes Marik," Mokuba began as if he was talking to the twins, "surprise!"

Marik ran out the room and got immediately in the car. He honked the horn impatiently more than ready to see his best-friend. Malik shook his head and gave a weak wave, "Bye Isis. I'll call you later."

Mokuba packed up his computer, "Stop stalking me Nii-Sama."

"Bye to you to Mokuba," Kaiba said with just a touch of mirth. The siblings left and as usual, Yami was still present. "Shouldn't you be going?"

The ex-pharaoh's eyes met blue and they narrowed slightly, "I was hoping to speak with Isis, if that's all right with you...Kaiba." Jahlil gave a long "ooo-ing" noise at the rising tension and Kirei craned her neck to inspect Yami's face. The tight tanned features made her laugh and against his will, Yami's features softened.

"You could always call her. We have these things called telephones now. I know you're used to being inconvenienced by smoke signals, but they're no longer needed."

"Seto!"

Yami ignored Isis' warning tone, "I suppose I could. But perhaps I wanted to observe what a sexually unfulfilled woman looks like rather than be told about it." He watched the man's jaw clench, "Perhaps I even wanted to correct her state of dispassion; warm her as the sun does."

"Yami!" Isis' face was scarlet at this point and she found Kaiba's top lip curling in anger. "Please, call me later." She grabbed his arm, jostling Jahlil into laughter and nearly dragging Yami to the front door. Yami made sure to chuckle on his escort out and even waved to Kaiba. Said brunet's growl rose in vocals. Kirei looked up at her daddy with wide eyes wondering what that lethal noise was.

Isis returned to the kitchen, eyes flickering around the room in utter mortification. "Seto I...I...oh my...I—" Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her body flush against theirs. Kaiba's mouth descended down on hers as a bear into raw meat. He wrecked her lips to plumpness and wound his tongue with hers. Pulling back he smirked at the dazed expression. "Wha-what was that for?"

"Reminding you what Yami could never do for you."

"Oh my..." Her eyes hung heavy and she licked her lips. "Sh-show me again...I don't remember..." Kaiba once more devoured Isis mouth; this left the twins nestled between them. Kirei squirmed in disgust to being so close to her parents PDA while Jahlil lye content to it all. Nothing like a Kaiba-Ishtar moment.

Almost One Year Later

"Seto!" Isis called in a loud enough tone to carry down the hall. It was nearly eleven and she had yet to see the brunet. "Seto?"

"SE-OOOH!" came a high-pitched response. Peeking out from the home office, Kirei toddled out with a giggling Jahlil attempting to run after her. "SE-OH! SE-OH! SE-OH!" She continued on in a loud chime. Jahlil only giggled louder and jabbered something hard to understand.

"Where's _Abi _Kirei?"

"AH-EEEEE!" Kirei threw her chubby arms in the arm and brought her small hands down on her round tummy. Suddenly her face turned serious and her right index finger, poked the side of her little mouth, "Ah-eee? Ah-eee."

"MMM," Jahlil smiled as he moved as fast as he could towards Isis.

"Yes Jahlil, say _Umm_," Isis encouraged as the little boy fisted the bottom of her skirt.

"MM!" He squealed looking up at her with wide eyes. "MMMMMMM!" She bent down scooping him up placing raspberries along his round belly. The boy giggled in delight. "MMMMM!"

"Yes, Jahlil," Isis nodded. "Come on Kirei." Said girl was fascinated by her own toes but at the call of her mother, she rose back on chubby legs and followed her down the hall, into the home office. There Isis spotted Kaiba behind his desk, flipping through files as if his madness had a point. "Seto...what are you doing?"

"Nothing." The brunet didn't miss a beat and carried on.

"You promised."

"I didn't."

"You promised Jahlil and Kirei." He faltered. "Do not think they are too young to understand when a promise is not kept." Jahlil wriggled his body in his mother's arms, resulting Isis in placing him on his feet.

Halting his production, Kaiba glared daggers at Isis and rested his busy hands. "You're really annoying."

A smile graced her lips, "Good." Kirei had been watching the exchange, toddled her way over to the glaring brunet. The harsh look he was making only made her flood with laughter. She even clapped her hands. Jahlil waddled his way over and looked up at his father with big eyes. "See? Kirei is amused by your antics while Jahlil is trying to understand."

Kaiba focused all of his attention on the babies; even going as far as to lean forward to meet theme eye level. "Did I keep my promise?" Kirei lifted her little hands and slapped his cheeks, giggling all the while at her dad's discomfort. "Thank you Kirei. Jahlil?"

"Ah-eee..." His voice inflected a gentle air and he placed a sloppy baby kiss to his papa's cheek. "Ah-eeeeeee..." He then wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, burying his little face in his shoulder. "Jah-eeel luh Ah-eee."

"My _Halw_ _walad_..." Isis cooed from her position. She let out a dreamy sigh and it increased when Kirei clapped at affectionate show.

"Jah-eeel seeet!"

"Yes Kirei, Jahlil is very sweet."

"My son is not sweet," Kaiba corrected as he picked up the hugging baby. "He's a master manipulator."

"No Seto, that's Kirei." Isis crossed her arms tilting her head slightly, "Wasn't she the reason you bought that large over-priced stuffed animal last week?"

Kaiba scoffed at such accusations but didn't deny them. Instead he placed Jahlil back down and changed the subject. "They need haircuts."

Isis allowed the change but once more defended the twins' hair length. "We've been over this; I'm not cutting their hair."

"Jahlil looks too pretty with long hair." Kaiba cradled his son's chubby face in one hand while his other, smoothed the long hair back out of his face. Jahlil scrunched up his face but didn't fight the attention. The thick black hair grew in a straight soft pattern and was currently resting on the little boy's shoulders. "My secretary mistook him for Kirei."

"Well they are twins..."

"Not funny." He found Isis to be biting her lips, attempting not to chuckle. "Well, you've distracted me enough. What do you want?"

"You know what today is about Seto. If you didn't, you wouldn't have escaped into your office."

"Here I was hoping Yami would have suffocated on his own self-importance so this whole party would have been cancelled."

"AH-MEEE!" Kirei clapped enthusiastically at the mention of the man's name and looked around the office. "Ah-mee? AAAHHH-MEEE!" She even went as far as to go around one of the couches, in search of the duelist. Squatting on her chubby legs she peeped under the couch as well.

"Later Kirei; _Khal_ will come later." The little girl clapped her hands and even gave her own cheering noise. "You helped Atem in planning the party Seto; I don't see why you wouldn't want to view the fruits of your labor."

"I did not help the glorified midget. I told him what to do and he did it."

"Are you implying Atem—Jahlil, you put that down now." Said boy had found one of the sculptures on the lower level of Kaiba's bookshelf fascinating. At the stern sound of his mother's voice, he quickly retreated from the area all together; even going as far as clasping his hands together. "Thank you Jahlil. Now, are you implying that Atem took actual orders from you?"

"Yes, yes I am. It's obvious I'm the dominant one." His smirk didn't go unseen and he rose from his chair in a haughty manner.

"Dominant or not, it's time to get ready. Festivities are supposed to commence in two hours Seto and you aren't even dressed." She eyed the T-shirt and gray sweats with mild disdain.

"And you are?" He stooped down and swept Kirei and Jahlil up into his arms causing the babes to giggle. "You're still in your pajamas."

"I'm a work in progress," she responded matter-of-factly.

The two made their way out of the office and headed back up the stairs. Kirei was jabbering away in a dialect only Jahlil understood, for he was responding back. The two seemed to be in a very important conversation for when their parents went to bathe them; Kirei's face was twisted in a scowl while Jahlil simply looked doe eyed. After a very 'splashy' and excitable bath, the twins were dried by their father, while their mother got their outfits. Kaiba entered the nursery and paused in the doorway. Kirei craned her neck around to investigate and immediately lit up.

"AAAHHH-MEEEEE!"

Yami turned from Isis and offered a large sparkling smile for the baby Kaiba. "My dearest _Ameera,_ Kirei." He chuckled at the wiggling baby wrapped in a towel tiled in little panda's wearing bows. This towel had a hood on it, with panda ears on the top. It was very hard not to steal the cutie away; so he did. "Come to _Khal_." He extended his arms and Kirei wormed her way over however he father's hold on her legs, prohibited her from making the full leap.

"Betrayed, by my own daughter," Kaiba mumbled as he finally allowed her to rest in Yami's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Yami's smile rivaled the smuggest of men as Kirei went to playing with his hair. "I decided to come early to help with the setup. Oh, and I suppose to brighten Kirei's day. Isn't that right _Ameera_?" The tike gave an almost white smile. She then leaned forward and kissed Yami right on the nose.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the sight and rather than lament his little girl's favoritism, he walked over to Isis just as the woman placed the baby clothes out. His scowl was full blown now since Yami was at his back, playing with Kirei and talking the young girl up. Isis smiled good-naturedly at the Kaiba's pouting and realized just how jealous of Yami he was in that moment. Truly all daughters had a special place in their daddy's hearts. "Seto, how about I take Jahlil and you go get ready." She worded it more as a command than a request and didn't wait for a reply. She took the little boy and very gently turned Kaiba towards the door. The brunet immediately exited.

As soon as he did, Kirei panned the room for her father and couldn't find him. "Ah-bee? Ah-bee?"

"He'll return Kirei," Yami sourly assured at the loss of the attention turned back on Kaiba. He then went to helping Isis prepare the babies. "Isis, I want you to know, all is well this day. Today is all about Jahlil and Kirei." Jahlil cocked his head at the sound of his name, but continued playing with a toy had had found. Kirei smiled up at Yami and kicked her chubby legs. "Do not stress yourself for my team and I will handle everything."

"Your team?"

"_'Aywa_." Lifting the little girl he assisted her diaper on followed by the frilly white undies to go over it. He then placed the light blue dress polka-dotted in white over her little arms. He reached over and retrieved a small hair-hold. Smoothing the soft thick baby hairs into a bunch atop of the squirming head, he gently took the band and created a cute up-do before placed the white headband on adoring a single blue bow. "Look at _Khal_'s _jameel_ Kirei."

Kirei clapped at the praise and even leaned in to kiss Yami's awaiting face affectionately. Isis chuckled from his side while she finished placing Jahlil in his light blue and white plaid overalls and white T-shirt; also pulling his hair back from his face. "It seems Kirei likes her _Khal_ a little too much." Picking the boy up she motioned to her daughter, "Kirei...Kirei..."

Finally the head whipped around with a cute high pitched, "Huh?"

"Show _Khal_ how you flirt; flirt with _Khal_ Kirei." For a moment the little girl appeared as if she didn't understand until she lowered her head. Peering up at Yami through long black lashes she fluttered said lids across striking blue eyes. Utterly enchanted by the learned skill, Yami threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh causing Kirei to join in squirming at the excitement in the air.

"What a wonderful little _Ameera_ you are."

Isis chuckled as Kirei once more showed her gift. "Jahlil's too bashful; watch." She got Jahlil's attention and requested him to do the same. Jahlil curled into himself and buried his bashful face into his mother's neck babbling softly. "My reserved _walad_." She kissed his forehead and the boy cooed in response.

In that same moment, Kaiba emerged from the bedroom back to the nursery in a basic blue button-down and a casual pair of whit pants. As soon as he spotted the kids he frowned. "Why do I match them?" The CEO had wondered why this particular outfit had been sitting out. He had assumed Isis liked him in the clothing and considering the day, he wasn't going to fret over what he was wearing. But now he saw the truth; the very embarrassing truth. "Isis..."

"Why don't you help Yami put their socks and shoes on while I get dressed?" She smiled sweetly and even had the nerve to kiss him soundly.

With a deep frown her took Jahlil and watched her leave the room as if his glare would change things. He was already dressed and had no intention of changing since at this point it felt like a burden. At one point he considered changing the twins but knew how upset that would make Isis and him. He hated dressing the wiggle worms. He supposed he could handle this show of family unity for one day. Just one. The thump of Jahlil's shoes being placed on the changing table before him jostled him from his pity party and he found the very amused look of Yami.

"What?" He nearly hissed already knowing what was coming. He sat Jahlil down and began placing the socks and shoes on the cooperative boy who was engrossed in his ponytail.

"I cannot wait to see the photos after today's festivities." Yami's grin was too wide as he slid the sock on Kirei's dainty foot. She giggled from the contact and her _Khal_ took the moment to exploit that sensation, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Yami." Kaiba really hated him right now. He hated even more how he had nothing to combat against him. He cursed Isis silently.

The two got the babes dressed and at the arrival of a crew to help with the remainder of the party details, Yami passed Kirei off to Kaiba and headed down to instruct. Kaiba stayed with the two in their nursery while they played with their toys, babbling to one another in their coded language. Occasionally a very Japanese word would slip forth; capturing their father's interest as well as a few Arabic words. The brunet had to admit that watching something he created learn and adapt was a very fulfilling situation. Sure he had once believed that his technology could fill the void in his life, but now he knew it was his very loud daughter and passive son. He didn't know how much time he had been sitting there watching them, occasionally accepting and returning toys they had given him when Isis came in. Said woman was wearing a light blue dress with a simple white bow around the middle. Her long hair was down with a braid on each side half-haloing the sides of her head; connected in the back by a tie.

Jahlil spotted his mother and waddled over to her, offering a toy. "Mmmm preee-teee."

"Thank you my sweet Jelly." The little boy lit up at the nickname, while Kaiba immediately rolled his eyes standing up from the chair he had been occupying.

"Why must you call him that?"

"Because he is my sweet little wiggly treat," Isis said matter-of-factly while she went to rounding up the babes. Kaiba made an audible noise of disgust and swept up Jahlil as if to save him from his mother's further doting. "I do not know why you're questioning me anyway; I've heard you address Kirei as Rei."

"Rei is an okay nickname since it's a play off her name."

"What about the times you've called her your 'Rei of sunshine'?"

Instantly Kaiba blushed and pouted in his own way, "Those were private moments, thank you." He didn't pause to watch her smug look but exited the nursery as quickly as possible. He did catch her chuckle though.

The four came downstairs and followed the bustling workers to their transformed backyard. The once massive field of grass was now a personal circus. Animals of all kinds were being led around by dazzling animal hands. Clowns rolled by on unicycles, juggles pranced by, man on stilts sauntered by and contortionists rolled by. All of this and more was secure under a very large colorful tent. Kaiba and Isis stood wide-eyed while Jahlil and Kirei vocalized their surprise in 'ooos' and 'ahhs'. Amongst the throng of people they recognized the usual group as well as a lot of people from the baby shower.

"So...?" Malik appeared beside them dressed as a ringmaster. "Impressive huh? We even have carnival games and snacks!"

Mokuba appeared next to him in a similar get-up, "Go ahead and tell us how awesome we did."

"They're only one!" Isis said in an awed voice.

"How much is this going to cost?" Kaiba asked the infamous two. The brothers swapped looks before disappearing into the crowds.

Suddenly Ryou popped up and snapped a quick photo or three. "Don't mind me! Malik asked me to take photos of the party to put a book together for the twins. Smile!" Jahlil and Kirei were the only two prepared to give a toothy smile while Kaiba and Isis were still dumbfounded at what they were viewing. A few photos later Ryou was off back through the crowds continuing onward in his assigned task. Soon after Jahlil and Kirei began to squirm anxiously in their parents arms and the two set them down. The two took off like bullets through the legs and it was a good moment before Isis came out of her stupor to realize she had two runaway babies.

"Seto! My babies!"

"How much is all this going to cost?" The CEO asked once more dumbfounded at the vision of the first ever Kaiba Circus.

"Come on!" Isis grabbed his arm and forced him after their children.

The party went off without a hitch. The performers amazed the guests, the animals showed their great tricks, the snacks were wonderful and when Malik and Mokuba presented a circus themed cake bigger than Jahlil and Kirei covered in sparklers, Kaiba and Isis realized that despite the excessiveness of the first birthday, it was nice to see the twins light up in such a way. It wasn't until everyone was grabbing their expensive goody bags while the staff began to clean up, that Isis realized just how tired she was. Who knew a party she didn't even plan or host would take everything out of her. Spotting Yami she made her way over and gave him a large hug.

"Thank you so much for such a memorable first birthday for my babies."

Yami smiled in return to the praise, "I'm glad you all spent the day in a state of cheer. Truly the turn out and festivities exceeded my expectations."

"I'm just so glad Kirei and Jahlil had such a wonderful time."

"A little too much fun?" Yami pointed behind her.

Isis turned around to find Kaiba leading a small pony on a lead with Jahlil in the saddle and Kirei behind him, holding on tight. Malik and Mokuba were walking on either side to make sure the two didn't fall off. "What is this about?" About that time Ryou popped up and quickly took a picture causing Kaiba to sneer in the pale boy's direction.

"They want to keep the pony," Kaiba revealed.

"POE-NEEE!" Kirei cheered while Jahlil hesitantly extended a hand and petted the mane.

Realizing the crushing defeat that was about to occur in denying the request, she stilled her mind and prepared for the backlash. She moved in close to Kirei and Jahlil and spoke in a very calm subdued voice. "Well, if you two keep this lovely pony, won't it's _Umm_ be sad?"

"MMM?" Jahlil asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yes. It's _Umm_. The pony will miss its _Umm_ and _Abi_. They'll be so sad and lonely without them." She could tell the wheels in the little heads were spinning. "I would miss you two if someone wanted to keep you."

Kirei visibly frowned at the realization that they weren't keeping the pony. Jahlil appeared thoughtful and nodded heartily. "POE-NEEE NEEE MMM!"

"Yes Jahlil. It sure does." She picked up the boy while Kaiba retrieved Kirei who was now holding back tears. "It's okay Kirei."

"I luhve poe-nee," she sniffled burying her face in Kaiba's neck. The father rubbed her little back as he led her away from the scene all together. Isis followed him back into the mansion as well.

Farewells with everyone for once went quickly; she could tell they were all exhausted from such a fun event. Mokuba, Malik, Marik and Odion made a fairly speedy exit. Even Yami didn't linger to harp Kaiba or take in more attention from the babies. Seems their _Khal_ was exhausted. But they weren't the only ones. It took everything Kaiba and Isis had to keep the sleepy kids up long enough to get them ready for bed. Kirei cried through her whole bath due to sleepiness while Jahlil was unusually giggly. However once they were lying in their new custom made one-year old beds, they were out like lights.

Sometime later Isis found herself clean and ready to surrender herself to the fresh sheets and she and Kaiba's bed. She snuggled into the covers and looked over to Kaiba's vacant side. He had decided to head downstairs almost an hour ago to make sure everything in the backyard had been handled and to make a few phone calls. No doubt to follow up on how much this whole party had cost him. She found the meticulous nature enduring and decided to wait for his return. But she didn't have to wait too long when he suddenly appeared already dressed in his pjs. She guessed it had taken her longer than expected to put the twins down.

"Was everything handled?"

Kaiba nodded and moved to his side of the bed climbing in. "As I expected, I spent a small fortune today."

"You don't seem that upset." She scooted closer and rested her head on his chest, curling her arms into her body. She snuggled more firmly into him and closed her eyes. "I suppose the happiness of Jelly and Rei were much more important than a few thousand yen."

"It wasn't in the thousand ranges and that's what I just got done convincing myself." He allowed the snuggle factor and turned out the lights. "But they did look like they had fun today."

"Well, Yami took into account how much they each love animals. A circus was a perfect fit since it incorporated things for older guests as well." The brunet let out a long sigh and Isis peeped up to find his eyes already closed. "I can't believe they're one."

"Hm."

"Soon they'll be off to school...then high school..." A lump formed in the throat, "Then picking a college. You'll walk Kirei down the aisle and Jahlil will—"

"Firstly neither one of them can form a complex sentence better yet walk well enough to be considering matrimony." In a playfully aggravated manner he swatted her bottom, "Quit being so sentimental. Let them stop soiling their diapers before you decide to worry about them growing up."

Her sniffle was accompanied with a small chuckle, "I guess you're right. I presume it is best to just enjoy the ride as of now."

"Exactly."

Silence overtook the room and for a moment Isis thought Kaiba was asleep. Taking a chance she gently said, "What of us?"

"What about it?" Came the deep reply showing he was just about sleep.

"Well, we have been together for almost a year now. We should do something special."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...perhaps a trip? A romantic getaway?"

"Marriage?"

Isis shot up at such a suggestion and looked down at the still unmoved CEO. "Seto!"

"What?" He had the nerve to roll over.

"No! You get up this instant and talk to me!" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him back to face her.

"Isis..." He all but growled.

"No! Did you mention marriage just now?"

"Maybe," he mumbled. How could he still be so composed after mentioning such a huge monument that could occur in their relationship? Finally sensing her growing tension he continued, "Ignore me...I'm tired and not making any sense."

"You're making perfect sense Seto! You...you wish to marry me."

"I don't know; maybe in the future. But if you're going to act like some crazy woman maybe I'll retract the offer." This time however he smirked though his eyes were still closed.

Isis frowned heavily down at him and even went as far as to give her lover a tap on the shoulder. "How dare you act as though this is not a big deal. Marriage means forever Seto and here you are going on about it in a haze of indifference."

"It's just a ring and piece of paper Isis. It won't change how I feel about you." Feel? Now Isis was worried. Why was Kaiba being so vocal tonight? Leaning in she inhaled deeply. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"No." This time his eyes were seen and he was glaring. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_! You're acting weird."

"Whatever." Once more he rolled over letting out a large yawn.

It was then Isis' mind created a theory. Was Kaiba overly honest when he was sleepy? She had noticed how talkative and silly Jahlil got when tired. Perhaps he had received such personality from his _Abi_? At this point she was beginning to believe it. But it had to only happen during extreme times of exhaustion considering he usually didn't give this much personal pillow talk. Isis narrowed her eyes at her sleepy partner and decided to put this theory to the test. "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite part about me?"

"Your ass. Goodnight."

Shaking her head at the answer she settled in next to him and closed her eyes. Marriage? This was all so new and exciting. She was surprised that she wasn't as frightened by the idea as she would have been months ago. Truly things between her and Kaiba were growing at a good healthy rate. She was more than anxious at what the future would bring their family but better yet their relationship. It was times like these she was grateful for the unplanned pregnancy. For it led to multiple unplanned ports for love she thought she would never experience: that of being a mother and that of romantically loving another. Rolling over she snuggled into Kaiba and decided when he wasn't drunk off of exhaustion that they could discuss more of what to do in terms of their coupling. Until then, she was content in her newly found romance.

"Seto?"

There was a long pause before, "Hmmm?"

"I love you."

At first she had thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep. But when he suddenly rolled over and locked eyes with her in a very intimate way, she could tell he was somewhat back in his right mind. "I love you too." He lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and then spooned her. Truly she loved sleepy Seto. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to finally relax and be overtaken by sleep.

When he sensed her breath leveling out, Kaiba opened his eyes and watched her sleep as he had often over the past year. The way he felt about Isis was indescribable and would stay as such until he could confess it in a way that didn't make him want to gag. Until then, he'd allow the moments he felt uninhibited to assist him in keeping her heart and affections close. However he was surprised by just how flustered she had gotten at him dropping the M-word. Perhaps it was too soon? Kaiba fed off of an impatient nature. It had helped in advancing his company, his children's development as well as his relationship with Isis. It was only expected that he wouldn't want to wait to put a permanent claim on her.

But in those thoughts, he did just believe marriage in terms of production was a bunch of pomp without any circumstance. If what Isis needed a traditional show of his devotion he would gladly give it to her in not only a way of compromise, but to also set a good example for Kirei and Jahlil. It was weird how things at the forefront of his mind were now three people rather than his usual two: dueling and business. The well being of his family only made him more ambitious in life but rather than being back by greed and arrogance, it was all about comforts and spoiling for his wife and kids. Did he say wife? He rolled his eyes at how syrupy he was getting. He knew it was past time for bed. Shifting a little he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to be drift away.

The Kaiba home sat in silence after such a full day that not only showed them just how bewitching the smile of a child could but just how enchanting a true family could be.

PLEASE READ:

OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm done. I finished this damn fic. HUZZAH! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, hits and overall attention you've given this story. Thank you all for giving my stuff a chance. Also, who liked my cheesy ending? I sure did. Nothing like a little cheese. Mmm dairy. Okay, I'm done being weird...for now.

SPOILER! Be on the lookout for my future drabble/short story fic that will surround the maturing of the Kaiba Family. It will feature teenage twins, graying CEO's and an emotional Ishtar woman. Be on the lookout!

Arabic Words:

Khal – Uncle

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

Helw – Sweet

Walad – Boy

Ameera – Princess

Aywa – Yes (Informal)

Jameel – Beautiful

This was especially posted for:

All of my steady reviewers! You know who you are! Thanks again guys.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
